


The Fairy's Wolf

by kuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Minor Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Mpreg, Multi, Royal Stiles Stilinski, Terrorism, Vampire Jackson Whittemore, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Witch Cora Hale, Witch Malia Tate, Witches, sorta A/B/O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 78,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where non-humans mingle with humans in public schools until they became of age, about high school age, going instead to a specialty finishing school, a young halfling fae fights to stay with his friends. His fear of losing touch with his best friend, a young Alpha werewolf, has the pair pushing their relationship to the edge; and their relationship has the world on the brink of war.</p>
<p>-or-<br/>where I apparently ship Skittles hard now, hate myself with this work load on top of my school work, switch up species because f-u that's why, make up mythology, and try to give Derek a nice life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assembly and the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. I must truly hate myself, another long fic on top of my stereks? Oh, and those archive warnings look terrifying. What am I doing? Oh well, so far, I like the story, and I hope you do too. And I hope you can bare with through the terrifying parts. I'm going to stop complaining about my choices and let you read the first chapter. Enjoy.

Stiles was sitting next to his best friend in the theatre of the middle school. He kicked the seat in front of him, not because he was bored, but because he knew it was annoying the shit out of Jackson. He was more than ready to be rid of the vampire’s douche-y ass.

Scott was tense next to him, so Stiles stopped to fill the silence with meaningless babble. He mostly talked about his dad, who was back stage to help with the event, and Lydia’s hair, and face, and her developing breasts. It didn’t help his best friend though; it only made him glare at him. With a small nod, Stiles stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling.

He knew why Scott was worried, obviously, but Stiles didn’t really know why. Scott was a werewolf, an alpha. He hadn’t shifted at all yet, but Stiles had seen his eyes go red one or two times in gym that year. It was unusual for a non-pureblood wolf without a pack to be an alpha, so Scott was afraid the local pack that took care of the Werewolf Summer Camp wouldn’t believe him.

Most of Stiles’ classmates were starting to show signs of their species. Some had been such early bloomers that they had to be transferred to their respective school mid-year. Some people like Lydia Martin, the girl he’d someday marry.

He looked around to see some of his friends looking excited. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were laying on each other as they chatted. It had already decided that the three of them were going to Camp Hale when they were bitten by a rogue alpha almost two years ago. Cora and Malia were both annoyed. They were part of the Hale family, but had gotten a suppressed gene for magic and were not looking forward to going to the Witch Academy in San Francisco. Allison looked lost without Lydia beside her. She was confident that she was going to be staying put as her parents were in charge of Supernatural based crime at the Sheriff’s Department. She smiled at him and waved slightly. He ducked because she and Scott had just broken up and he should not have been fraternizing with the enemy.

Before he could look around for anyone else, the lights dimmed and someone walked up to the podium, the Principal. Then the Mayor, with his and Allison’s fathers standing behind him in their uniforms. Then finally, the representatives from all the schools were speaking.

The vampires were striking to look at, all pale skin and dark eyes. Their voices were like honey as they explained some of the indicators of being one of them. Stiles could see Jackass sitting forward in his seat as he listened.

Robes swept across the stage as the witches giggled to themselves before starting their pitch. His dad or Mr. Argent described some of the more obscure species, like the mermaids and yetis.

Then Talia came on stage, trailed by her younger brother and only son. Her voice was powerful, and Stiles was struck by it. He’d heard it before when he visited Cora a few times, but he’d never heard it like that, with the power of an Alpha. Scott was staring at her, but Stiles felt eyes on his, and noticed that Malia’s dad was staring at him with an intensity that made him uncomfortable. Talia allowed her son, Derek, to speak, but his voice didn’t hold the power his mother’s did and he looked incredibly sad. Stiles concluded the man needed a serious hug.

When the wolves walked off the stage, Stiles’ heart started beating fast. Scott glanced at him, but Stiles just frowned harder under his gaze. There was only one group left: the fairies.

The head of the fairy group was obviously inexperienced. Lydia was with the fairies and was rolling her eyes behind the woman as she stumbled over the extensive details about fairies. There were so many types of fairies, that to list details about them in a few minutes and keep a bunch of middle schoolers’ attention was impossible. Due to interbreeding in the fairy community, it was impossible to guess what kind of fairy you’d even be.

Stiles just sighed when they left the stage and the principal came back to the microphone. Scott was tugging on his arm as they walked with the crowd towards the gym, trying to get there before any other werewolves. Jackson stood in front of them, with a shit-eating grin. “What’s the rush McCall, worried that Hale’s bitch camp will get filled up if you don’t get there before everyone else?”

“Get out of the way Jackson.” Stiles said with less bite in his voice than he originally planned.

“What are you going to do, Stilinski?”

Allison came up beside them then and gave her heartwarming smile to the vampire. “Hey guys, let’s go say hi to Lydia while she’s here, huh?”

Scott smiled at her, as Jackson’s eyes widened and he went running towards the gym. She walked with them and chatted on the way to the gym. Once they got there, she separated from them to go talk to Lydia at the Fairy table.

Stiles followed his best friend to the wolf’s table. Derek was fighting with Cora and Malia in the background, Talia’s brother was sitting with his feet up as he observed the fight that the two girls were obviously winning.

Talia had just finished talking to a boy Stiles had a few classes with, but didn't know. She smiled at the two of them as they stepped up. “Hello, are you both wolves?”

“No way, just Scotty here.” Stiles snorted as he slapped his best friend’s back.

Scott smiled at Talia sheepishly. “My father was a werewolf.”

“What’s your name young man?”

“Scott McCall.”

“I’ve heard of McCall.” She hummed before letting her eyes flash red for a brief second. Scott’s glowed back reflexively. With a gracious smile, she slid a few papers along the table. “You’re an alpha, Scott.”

As he bent down to fill them out, he was grinning from ear to ear. “I can’t wait until I tell Mom.”

Stiles was happy for his friend when he heard someone calling his name. He heard it a few more times, then the botched beginnings of his birth name. He grimaced and turned to see Lydia beckoning him to the fairy table with her finger.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through the crowd and found himself at the table.

“Pick up something Stilinski. There’s only been one other fairy from our school.” She crossed her arms and pouted at him with her heavily glossed lips.

He looked down at the items, recognizing some of them as objects that revealed a fairy’s true nature. With a slight shrug, he picked up a branch, and a piece of a coral. His eyes caught a shimmering jewel that seemed to glow different colors and he instinctively reached for it. The second his fingers touched it, the room filled with a bright light and voices and images flooded his head. He pulled his hand away and fell back with the force. Scott had run over to him, kneeling beside him. There wasn’t a person in the room who didn’t have their eyes on him.

A few seconds later, the adult fairies were bowing and his dad and Scott were pulling him off the ground. Stiles looked to Lydia for an explanation. The girl shook the awed look off her face as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “That stone was once the heart of King Oberon. Only royalty react to it.”

Stiles made a high-pitched noise and blacked out for a few minutes. When he came to, he was in the office, in one of the chairs that he was all too familiar with. The principal wasn’t in his chair. He heard shouting, his dad shouting, and a woman.

“He’s not going!” The Sheriff yelled. “You can’t just take him! That’s not how this works!”

“Please, Mr. Stilinski. I know it’s hard for you-…” The woman said calmly.

“You don’t know a thing about how hard it is for me!”

“Your son is special-…”

“I know he’s special. He’s _my_ son! A little rough around the edges, but Stiles is a great kid!”

“Sir, your son is the first in almost two hundred-…”

“I don’t give a damn! I get it, my son’s a fairy, and he can go to fairy finishing school! But he’s not going _now_.”

Stiles stood up from the chair. The fairy woman bent her head at him and the Sheriff looked at him with the same expression when he found out he was listening in on an office call. “I don’t want to go, I want to finish the school year here, and I want to be here over the summer.”

“I understand that you are a child, sir, but staying here will put you in danger.” The woman still had her head bent. “Please, reconsider.”

Stiles glanced up at his dad, who now looked slightly amused.

“If you’re worried about him, why not assign him guards?”

That made him groan, but he’d live with it if it meant that he could stay until the end of the year, even if it was only a few more weeks.

“That could be done, Mr. Stilinski.” She finally lifted her head, and she appraising Stiles now. “If your son truly wishes to stay until the beginning of next term.”

“I do!” Stiles said immediately.

“Very well. I will be in touch, please get him home.” She exited the office in a swift and elegant movement.

The Sheriff grabbed Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him outside to the cruiser. Stiles’ caught Scott and Allison’s eyes, and gave them a small wave. Once in the car, Stiles covered his face. “Did you know?”

“That you’re apparently a fairy prince? No.” Stilinski sighed as he turned the key. “But, I knew your mother was a fairy.”

Stiles glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“She said she was running from her people, and I never asked why or what kind of fairy she was. I just married her and tried to protect her.”

“You think she was royalty?”

“She probably was, if you are.”

“Prince Stiles.” He grinned despite himself. “I think I like the sound of that.”

The sheriff hit the back of his head lightly, but chuckled at his son as he drove.

Once they were back at the house, he went up to his room. Played some games, did some homework, laid around on his bed thinking about the day’s events. He heard his dad greet some people at the door, and call for him to go downstairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he was face to face with 14 feet of muscle. Two men bowed their head at him and introduced themselves as fairy warriors. One had short blond hair the other had long dark hair, and that was how he was going to keep them straight. Apparently, they were going to be his guards until he actually got to the school. They were quite intimidating. He nodded back at them and sprinted up the stairs.

Later that night as Stiles was changing for bed; he heard a noise at his window. He shrugged and went over to it, planning to shut it. He didn’t get the chance as Scott fell on top of him.

He heard feet on the stairs and one of the fairies opened his door, looking battle ready. Stiles pushed Scott off him and put his hands up. “This is my friend, Scott. Please don’t kill him!”

“Why did he not just use your front door?” The blond one asked.

“There was a giant man with a sword in front of it.” Scott explained, staring at the fairy, still on the floor.

“My brother in arms.” He looked at Stiles again. “Are you sure you are not in danger, Sire?”

“I’m sure. Thanks.” Then the fairy was gone and Stiles fell back onto his bed. “It’s going to be a long summer.”

“Why do you have armed fairy guards, that call you 'Sire?'” Scott asked as he threw Stiles’ his pants.

“I am fairy royalty. You’re lucky they didn’t haul my ass to fairy finishing school all ready.” Stiles put them on quickly and glanced at his friend.

“What do you mean ‘fairy royalty?’?” Scott sat next to him, looking down at him.

“I’m not really sure. I haven’t got a lot of details about it yet.” Sitting up, he leaned on the werewolf. “What about you? Did you talk to Talia Hale more about your situation?”

“She and most of the other leaders left almost right after you started glowing. Derek helped me with the paperwork, but he doesn’t talk much.”

“They all left?” Stiles felt his stomach drop. _Shit._ When Scott nodded, Stiles decided that it didn’t matter. The fairy lady he didn’t remember the name of would come by sometime and explain things to him, hopefully. “Whatever. Let’s just do something.”

Jackson is the first person to bring up the guards the next day at school, but Allison just whacks his chest and asks the two of them about the homework from the night before.

The rest of the school year finishes out with his two bodyguards not killing anyone, which was a miracle because they were more than willing to kill the young vampires that didn’t even have their fangs yet. They made it harder to talk to some of his friends though, like Erica and her boyfriends, or Danny. Despite that, he actually learns both of their names and some things about them. The blond was Ore, and the raven haired one was Rayon. They were roommates while they were in school and were trained at school on the east coast.

 He hadn’t heard anything from the fairies about him though, just a few calls he overheard his dad on the phone asking if they’d changed their mind and how the appointed guards were, but it wasn’t any information.

There was a week after the last day of school before Scott started at the camp, living on the grounds over the week and spending the weekends at home. Stiles planned on using that time to his advantage.


	2. Shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovlies for your kind words and support. Here's another chapter.

Two days after school had let out, he and Scott were playing poker with Ore and Rayon. The two teenagers wanted to play Mario Kart, but the two warriors had broken Stiles’ extra wiimotes. The sheriff was at work, and most of their classmates had opted into shipping out to their appointed boarding schools early. So the knock on the door was unexpected.

Ore got up and got it. When he came back into the kitchen, he was followed by four very serious, very old fairies and the representative of the fairy school. Scott got up instantly and snuck out the front door.

Stiles stood up and greeted the group of people with an awkward hello. The older female stared at him and said his full name with ease.

“Yeah, that’s me.” He glanced at Ore and Rayon, who both had their heads bowed.

“Mr. Stilinski, these are the four council members that rule our people.” The school-fairy said to him kindly. She then listed them all by name.

“Ms. Daily has explained to us that your reaction to the Stone of Oberon was a severe one. Do you remember it?” The youngest of the four asked gently.

Stiles blinked at her, trying to wrack his brain for what had happened. Ore suggested they move to the living room. Once Stiles was in one of the armchairs, with Ore and Rayon behind him, and the others were on his couch, the question was asked again.

“I remember the light. There were voices and images, but I don’t remember what they were…” Stiles said, slowly and warily. “And I fell back when I let go of it.”

“It is clear to us, Mr. Stilinski that you are in fact a member of the royal family. Our research has suggested that your mother, Claudia Stilinski, was a Princess that ran away many years ago.”

Holding his breath, Stiles waited for them to continue. It had been awhile since he had heard his mother mentioned by name.

“But, we are not completely convinced that you are to lead us as a king. Perhaps as you grow, that question will answer itself.”

“Even if you are not _King_ , fairies revere their royal family and it is of up most importance that you are safe and dignified.”

Stiles nodded. Safe and dignified. Two words he never thought someone would associate with him. “I want to stay until the end of the summer.”

“Understood. It is your choice,  but it would best if you-…”

“I’m not going.” He said immediately.

“It has also come to our attention that some of your friends are unsavory. You spend time with werewolves and vampires.”

Stiles just stared at them, trying to control his heart rate. If they hurt a hair on Scott’s head, he was never going to their stupid fairy school.

“We only want you to be as safe as possible.”

“I _am_ safe. My dad’s the Sheriff, Ore and Rayon are here, and Scott would _never_ hurt me.”

The four nodded in unison. “Very well, if you feel safe, we will let you be. Your training when you arrive at the school with be rigorous, I hope you’re prepared, your highness.”

Then they were gone.

The next night, Stiles was getting ready to spend the night at Scott’s. Ore was sitting in his desk chair. “I do not think it wise to visit with your friend tonight, Stiles.”

Stiles glanced up at him. “What do you mean?”

“The moon will be full tonight. It is unclear when Scott with have his first shift, but it could very well be tonight.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I’ve heard that even a trained werewolf my not have control over themselves during their first shift.”

“It’s my last chance to hang out with him before he starts going to that stupid camp. Please?”

“Very well, but do note that if you are injured, I will tell that I told you so after you are safe again.”

“Noted.”

As Stiles watched Scott contort in pain, he vaguely wondered if Ore had a gift of prophecy. It was probably the dumbest time for him to have suggested sneaking out, but the two fairies were probably looking everywhere for him.

“Scott?” Stiles croaked out as he reached for his best friend.

“Get back Stiles.” Scott pushed his hand away, his claws leaving swallow scratches on his hand. The werewolf was starting to sprout hair and his clothes were ripping at the seams.

The fairy boy took a few steps back and watched his friend, horror covering his face. With a few more groans and pops, Scott was a wolf. An actual fucking wolf, with tawny fur and piercing red eyes.

Stiles said his name again, barely a whisper. Scott turned his eyes to the fairy and stepped towards him. He took a few sniffs and Stiles refused to move, reasoning that if he stayed still out of control wolf-Scott wouldn’t hurt him if he wasn’t a threat.

Scott was seemingly glaring up at him, and Stiles stared into those red eyes. The wolf’s eyes then moved to Stiles’ injured hand. He let out a pitiful whimper and moved his snout closer. Stiles tracked his movements, but Scott started licking the wound, still whimpering.

“I know it was an accident.” Stiles reached out his good hand, placing it gently on Scott’s furry head. When Scott just kept licking his hand, Stiles decided he’d scratch behind his ear. The wolf sat firmly on the ground, his tail wagging as he stopping licking his hand. “That’s a good boy.”

Huffing, Scott stared up at his face. Stiles just chuckled as he heard Ore and Rayon calling for him through the woods. They weren’t that far into the preserve, but far enough.

When the two warriors found him, Stiles was on his back with Scott licking his face. Stiles was giggling uncontrollably. “I’ll stop! I’ll stop with the dog jokes!”

Scott barked and turned his head to the two fairies. Stiles pushed off the werewolf and stood up. Before anyone could say anything, two more people came through the trees. Derek Hale and another wolf with red eyes like Scott, its pelt shades of grey and black.

“Well, this is super awkward.” Stiles said as he brushed the dirt off his jeans. Scott made a small sound of agreement next to him.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Rayon said as Ore put his sword away.

“I’m fine. A little scratch on my hand, and I think I bruised my elbow, but I’m fine.”

“Is that Scott McCall?” Derek asked then, watching as the other full wolf walked over to Scott, sniffing him.

Stiles looked over at Derek. “Yeah.”

“And he’s in control of himself?” The grey wolf looked at Derek and nodded its head. “You don’t think… do you Laura?”

Laura Hale, Talia’s oldest child, obviously, looked up at Stiles and he could tell she was appraising him. She turned to her brother and yipped then.

Derek glanced at the two fairies. “Would you mind if him,” he pointed at Stiles, “and Scott came back to our home?”

“It is up to Stiles.” Ore looked to Stiles, who just shrugged and made a small sound that sounded like a sure.

Stiles walked next to Scott, one hand balled up in his friend’s fur as Derek and Laura led them and Ore and Rayon followed them. It felt a little too much like a death march for Stiles’ liking. “They seem pretty mad you can control yourself.” He got a glare from the wolf next to him for that.

Once the house was in view, Laura raced ahead. By the time Derek opened the door for them, she was in her human form, wearing a robe to cover herself. He lead them through the house silently, stopping at a door and knocking. Talia Hale’s voice came from inside, and Derek opened it. He ushered Stiles and Scott in, leaving Ore and Rayon outside the door.

Talia looked somewhat startled by the wolf, but smiled as she set down a packet of paper. “Mr. McCall, you’ve had your first shift.”

Scott huffed and nudged Stiles hand. Derek sighed. “When Laura and I found him, he was in complete control and with the human.”

“Excuse you, I am a proud and noble fairy!” Stiles glared at Derek. Scott nipped at his hand slightly.

Derek snorted, before turning back to his mother. “What do you think?”

Talia was staring at Stiles, and she stood. “You are the young man that the fairies believe to be their next king?”

Stiles nodded and Scott barked in amusement. He looked down at him. “Shut up.”

“It is very rare for a werewolf to control themselves on a first shift, it is almost unheard of.” Talia glanced up at her son, before smiling at the two boys softly. “Werewolves use anchors to control our shifts, and to keep control once we’re in our wolf forms. Even with an anchor, the first pull of the moon is too strong for most wolves.”

“So Scott’s a special snowflake?” Stiles asked, blinking at Talia.

Talia smiled in amusement. “No. For some werewolves, our anchor is a person. In the case of Mr. McCall, that person is you, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles squeaked out.

Derek sighed, and rubbed his neck. “Werewolves can have-…”

“I believe that this is something that they need to discover on their own. They are both young and telling them our theory may influence their choices.” Talia interrupted her son, giving him a pointed glare. Derek glared back at her before leaving the room.

Scott whined and looked up at Stiles. Stiles looked down at him and patted his head.

“Mr. McCall, I think it is time that you return to the form of a boy. Do you think you could manage?” Talia smiled at him, a motherly smile. Scott glanced up at Stiles, then back at Talia, nodding his head.

Derek returned, holding a folded piece of cloth, he pulled Stiles back from Scott. Scott growled at Derek and the older wolf dropped his hand from the fairy immediately.

Stiles jumped at the growling, staring at Scott with confusion. Derek just sighed behind him.

“It is a reflex to be protective of those a wolf considers pack.” Talia said before focusing her attention to Scott. Scott’s transformation to his human self didn’t look or sound less painful that turning into a wolf had. Stiles was cringing at the noises, taking the robe from Derek and unfolding it in an attempt to do something.

Once Scott was a boy again, Stiles held out the robe and Scott put it on quickly, his face redder than Stiles had ever seen it. Though, his face was probably red too so he didn’t have much room to talk. Derek left then, not saying a word.

“Is he always like that?” Scott asked, moving to stand next to Stiles.

“Derek? Sometimes he smiles.” Talia mused before opening a drawer, and pulling out a bunch of introductory pamphlets. She finally handed one to Scott. “I know we will be starting training soon, Mr. McCall, but I think it may be beneficial if you and Mr. Stilinski look at this together.”

Stiles took it from her and looked at the werewolves on the cover of the pamphlet with red eyes, obviously photoshopped. Basic information of alphas and their biology.

Talia motioned towards the door. “I’m sure you are both exhausted. I’ll be seeing you very soon, Scott. Good bye Stiles.”

Ore and Rayon drive them back to Scott’s house, and the werewolf fell asleep the second he had pants on. Stiles sat in the chair next to Scott’s bed and read the entire pamphlet. Melissa came in to check on them after her shift at the hospital almost, it was a miracle that they were asleep after the scream she gave seeing the two fairies in the living room. She covered Stiles’ with a blanket.


	3. Bitten Pups

Scott woke up before Stiles, unsurprisingly. He looked over at his best friend, expecting to feel exasperated by his strange position in the chair and a need to roll his eyes, but only felt a strong fondness and a need to touch his face. Before he could even think, he reached out and cupped the other boy’s cheek, smoothing small circles onto his skin. Stiles leaned his face into the touch as his lips twitched up.

Stiles’ made a few sleep influenced noises of happiness and moved. Scott blinked and pulled his hand away. His eyes caught the pamphlet that had fallen on the floor and he picked it up. He sat back on the bed, his eyes flickering to Stiles every few sentences.

The pamphlet wasn’t very helpful, covering things he already knew. Stiles had an unhealthy obsession with researching things like that. The part he hadn’t heard about in detail was mates, particularly true mates. Not that the pamphlet had much detail either. He glanced at his friend, who was stretching in his pre-wake up routine, and wondered how he could ask the other boy to look up more information.

It was almost half an hour later, Stiles had finally gotten up and threw on his clothes. They were both sitting at the computer the McCall’s had in the family room, Stiles furiously typing at the severely outdated keyboard as he picked at the bowl of cereal he had taken from Scott’s hands.

“Okay, so True Mates are basically what humans call soulmates, and Vampires call Life Imprints, and Witches call Magic-likened, and Fairies call Nature Bound.”

“Soulmates?”

“Yeah, humans don’t feel any real connection to them, but other species can feel it. Werewolves feel it so much that it affects their True Mates even if they’re not werewolves.” Stiles took another spoonful while skimming the screen. “But, it depends on the mate’s species, because the pull of True Mates doesn’t start until they become of age.”

“When do werewolves become of age?”

Stiles leveled him with an unimpressed look. “After their first shift. So you became of age last night buddy. You are of marrying and child rearing age according to the werewolves.”

Scott nodded and looked at Stiles, feeling the intense urge to reach out and touch him again. “So, what is it like to have a true mate?”

“For you? Alphas have an intense urge to spread their scent on their mate and are obsessively protective. They’re incredibly providing to their mates, giving them food and feeling a huge need to make sure they’re well taken care of, wanting their mates to be bare-foot and pregnant essentially.”

Taking a sharp breath through his nose, Scott got out of the chair. He cradled his head, thinking about how Stiles was there and was the first thing he thought of when he shifted. Growling at Derek when he touched Stiles. Desperately wanting to touch Stiles. Giving him his cereal when before he would’ve knocked him upside the head.

“Dude, you alright?” Stiles asked with a snort as he turned in the chair.

“When do you become of age?”

“Fairies become of age at 15, so at the end of the summer. Why?”

Scott shrugged as he tried to get his emotions under control. “What happens to True Mates of Alphas?”

“Well, humans and witches react by starting to have heats, like omegas. Sometimes the two can start to feel each other’s pain and emotions. Vampires will feel hunger towards that wolf only and want that wolf to bite them back.”

“And fairies?”

“Werewolves and fairies don’t get along, so even if they are True Mates, they ignore them.” Stiles glanced at him. “But it’d probably be close to how humans and witches react, plus how they react to Nature Bonds to their own species.”

Scott reached around and turned off the computer.

The next few days before his mom dropped him off at camp, Scott tried to act as normal as possible. He touched Stiles a lot more than he used to, and took in his scent. Stiles’ scent made his senses go crazy, made it hard to concentrate on the video games or Stiles’ ramblings.

When he was walking toward the stage in the middle of the woods, just a few yards from the Hale house, he was surrounded by other werewolves. Most were from his school, a few from his year and then some of the high schoolers. Everyone was talking and being directed by members of the Hale pack. Laura was on stage, messing with the microphone.

Eyes were on him, and it was obvious that he was the only alpha in the crowd of teenage wolves by the flash of Beta Blue eyes around him. Some of them would suck up to him and others would avoid him, and he knew that. He wasn’t an heir to a pack, he was a lone Alpha.

Then he caught Isaac’s eyes, Omega yellow. Erica glanced over at him as her own eyes flashed yellow, her lips forming a large grin. Boyd nodded at him as his eyes flashed blue.

“Alright, so it’s working now!” Laura said with a cheerful grin as she yelled into the mic. “Welcome to a wonderful summer at Camp Moon! I’m glad to see a bunch of old faces and am so excited to meet all the new ones in the crowd…”

“She’s so excitable.” Derek voice came from behind him, and Scott looked up at him in surprise.

“Yeah, unlike you.”

The older wolf gave a half smile. “My mom wants to talk to you.”

Scott nodded and followed him back into Talia Hale’s study. She wasn’t doing paperwork this time and motioned for Scott to sit immediately. Derek sat in one of the chairs by the door and leaned on the arm, glaring into space.

“We have had Alphas that weren’t part of our pack at the camp before, but most are heir to their own packs.” Talia started. “Most of our campers are born betas, and when they come of _human_ age they can choose their pack. All choose to join established pack, with no exceptions.

“There are ten young werewolves that came in your year, including you. Six of them are betas, born. They will likely join their parents’ packs. The other three, I believe are friends of yours.”

“I know them.” Scott said, thinking of Erica and Isaac being Omegas. “I thought it was unusual for bitten werewolves to be omegas.”

“It is also odd for Boyd to choose them both as potential mates.” Talia said with a shrug. “But, most alphas won’t want bitten wolves that were turned by other alphas.”

“You want them to be my pack?”

“I think it would be best for all involved.”

Scott looked away and nodded. “Because of Stiles.”

“You figured out why you were in control the night of the Full Moon.”

“He’s my True Mate, right?” He saw Derek tense in the corner and he wondered why.

“Yes, he is Scott. It is dangerous. Fairies are very hostile against werewolves, and since Stiles is royalty, if you two choose to explore that possibility...” Talia leaned across the desk and smiled at him. “Miss Reyes and Mr. Lahey need an Alpha. Even if they do not take an alpha as a mate, it is essential for them to be bound to an alpha in some other way.”

“Yeah, I’ll take them as my pack mates, if they want me.”

“Derek will be helping the four of you specifically. You will attend some activities with the rest of your age group, but you will spend most of your time in private lessons with him.”

Derek stood up then, nodding for Scott to follow him. The older wolf bypassed the crowd of young wolves to the crowd of cabins. He opened the door to one, with a sign over the door.

“McCall Cabin?” Scott looked up at him.

“You’re going to be sharing this one with your pack. But, if during your omegas' heats you find yourself uncomfortable, Mom said that you’re welcome to stay in the house.” Derek flicked on a light and pushed Scott inside. “Even though Stiles is your true mate, and even through they’re both with Boyd, their heat will make you…”

“I do know how to read.” Scott said as he looked at the four beds, the mini fridge, and what he assumed was a bathroom. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I trust my mother’s judgment.” Derek shrugged as he pulled out his phone. “Here, in case you ever need me.”

After the two alphas exchanged numbers, Scott laid on the bed closest to the door and tried to focus on the fact that he was about to have a pack but his mind wandered to Stiles. He had just finished cleaning himself up when the door opened.

“Hey McCall, Derbear says that you want to take us charity cases into your bosom.” Erica said with a grin, claiming the bed closest to the bathroom.

“Actually Laura said it, Derek just sort of glared at us.” Isaac took the bed next to him.

Boyd just nodded at him as he took the other bed near the door.

“It’ll be good for all of us.” Scott replied with a smile, trying to imagine Derek’s reaction to being called Derbear. “And we already know each other.”

Isaac was staring at him intensely. “You took advantage of being alone, huh?”

Scott’s face went red. Of course they could smell it.

“Were you thinking of little Ally Argent?” Erica had laid on the bed and grinned at him like it was a sleep over. Scott knew his face was getting redder as he turned away.

“Not Allison?” Erica glanced at Isaac, who shrugged.

“Stiles.” Boyd said quietly and Scott groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Really? Hot for best friend?” Isaac tilted his head at him.

“He’s my True Mate.” Scott explained and Erica sprung up, pouncing on him.

“No way? You have a True Mate? No wonder you need a pack so badly!”

“He doesn’t know.” It was a lot of words for Boyd to say. Scott nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day, Scott spent talking to his pack, learning things about them that he didn’t already know. Erica stopped having seizures since she was bitten. Isaac was beaten by his father up until he was turned and was currently being bounced between Boyd and Erica’s houses. Boyd had four older sisters and a black belt. The two omegas had not had their first shift, but Boyd had.

Laura sat with them at dinner and gave them their schedule for the next day. She was giggling while she was pointing at the several hours of training with Derek. Scott didn’t feel like Derek’s training would be very funny.

While Isaac and Erica were laying on top of Boyd, Scott went outside to call his mom, who wanted to meet his pack as soon as possible. Then he called Stiles, who wanted to sneak into camp as soon as possible.

“So, Alpha Hale just was like, here have a pack?” Stiles snorted on the other line. “And she gave you the reject love triangle?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “They’re actually pretty cool. Isaac is pretty damaged, Boyd is way too quiet, and if Erica hugs me one more time I might hit her, but you know…”

“Great, well, while you’re spending so much time with Derek, you should find out why he has such a stick up his ass for me.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And that’s why you love me.” From his voice, Scott knew that Stiles was grinning cheekily. Scott just sighed and leaned against the side of the cabin. “I’m part of your pack right?”

“What?”

“I’m your best friend dude, and I might not be a werewolf but I still want to be part of it.” Something in the fairy’s voice made Scott’s heart flutter. “Yeah, sure I’m a fairy prince, but you come before any of that.”

“You should come over next weekend. It’s open house, so the parents can come and see the camp. But you should come.”

“Definetely. I’ll catch a ride in with your mom.”

“Remember what happened last time you snuck past your body guards?”

Stiles grumbled under his breath, but eventually conceded.

The next morning after breakfast, the four of them decided that no one else was ever going to sit with them, they headed to where they were apparently supposed to meet Derek. The older wolf was punching a tree, shirtless. Isaac closed Erica’s mouth for her as Derek stopped and walked over to them.

“Today, you three are going to find your anchors.” Derek said unenthusiastically, staring at the three bitten wolves.

“Why doesn’t Scott have to find his anchor?” Erica whined, throwing her hands towards the alpha.

“Because Scott already has an anchor.”

“The rest of the camp spends the whole summer on learning their anchors, why do we have to do it today?” Isaac crossed his arms.

“Because unlike the rest of the camp, you three are bitten. It’s easier for a born wolf to control their shifts during periods of stress, even without an anchor.” Hale explained as he walked over to a pile of very strange looking objects that Scott was pretty sure were sex toys. “Also, when omegas go into heat, without an anchor, you might shift.”

After giving the three bitten wolves a lecture and one of the objects, he left them to their own devices to focus on Scott. “Have you shifted at all since the full moon?”

Scott shook his head. “That’s a good thing, right? I mean, I know my mom’s awesome, but she’d scream if she got home from work and found me in my wolf form.”

Derek smirked and rolled his eyes. “That’s not the only form you can take Scott.” His eyes flashed red as his face changed into something inhuman: fangs, pointed ears. “Sometimes it’s best to only half shift.”

The four spent the entire day on shifting and anchors. Isaac was confident that he had found his but Erica had sort of one. The two would still have a difficult first shift during the next full moon, but it would help to have one beforehand. Boyd had more or less mastered the full shift, but was having trouble with his half shift and not trying to remove Derek’s head. Scott had gotten both down more or less, it was harder to get into either of them than out.

Despite how tired the they were from Derek’s training, it was better than the lectures that they attended at other points in the day. History of werewolves, werewolf hierarchy, and biology of werewolves. The McCall pack wasn’t that interested.

Most days go like that, Derek fast tracking them through something that the rest of their age group was going to spend all summer on, fighting and their senses. It didn’t make much sense to Scott why he’d want to make them learn everything so quickly. When he asked him about it, Derek just said that the four of them were different than the rest of the wolves at camp. Scott was frustrated by him, and he could tell that his new packmates were too.

He called Stiles a lot, and when he didn’t call his best friend, his best friend usually called him, complaining how bored he was. It was nice to hear his voice, but Scott just wanted to hold him and scent him. Erica and Isaac found great pleasure in teasing him about it after he got finished with his cold shower. The open house wasn’t coming soon enough.


	4. Open House

The day of the open house, there were banners and streamers everywhere. Scott was standing with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac near their cabin while a crowd of parents and siblings were walking around with the help of the Hale pack. Erica and Boyd’s families ran over to them first the two grabbed their parents, introduced them to Scott, and took them on a tour of the camp. Isaac stayed next to Scott with his hands in his pockets.

When he spotted Stiles’ bodyguards in the crowd, a grin spread across his face as his face heated up. Isaac raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything.

“Scotty!” Stiles yelled as he jumped at his best friend, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Scott hugged him back and took the opportunity to push his face into Stiles’ neck, taking in his scent and putting his own scent on the fairy. When Stiles pulled back, he was grinning. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!”

Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s been two weeks.”

“It’s been the worst two weeks of my life, dude!”

The werewolf looked past Stiles and waved at Melissa. “Hey Mom.”

Melissa hugged him tightly, and smiled. “Hey sweetie.” Her eyes fell on Isaac. “This must be Isaac. Why don’t you show me around while Scott and Stiles catch up?”

Isaac glanced at Scott, who nodded at him with a small smile. He then walked over to Melissa, trying to make himself small, but Mrs. McCall smiled at him and started talking to him. Before they walked out of sight, she gave her son a wink. Scott’s face went red as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles just grinned at him and opened the door to the cabin. His eyes scanned the room before jumping on Scott’s bed. “So, what’s it like living with Huey, Dewey, and Louie?”

Scott glanced at the other beds and shrugged. “They’re going to be a good pack. We’ve actually gotten pretty close.”

“Are you going to mate Erica?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at the alpha, and Scott felt sick. The fairy’s face fell and he quickly apologized. “Kidding, I know the three of them are together.”

Sighing, Scott sat next to his friend and clasped his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the door opened. Derek came in, glaring at him. “Scott your pack is rampaging around the camp.”

“Isn’t that kind of the point of an open house?” Stiles snorted as his heartrate went back to normal.

“The other parents are upset about the humans and bitten werewolves. I think it would be best for you to gather them in here.” Derek moved his glare to the fairy. “Your bodyguards are also unsettling the parents.”

Stiles just shrugged. “The parents probably also think your scowling is ‘unsettling’.”

Huffing, Derek looked at Scott again. “Just go get your pack.” Then he stomped out of the cabin.

“He really doesn’t like me.” Stiles said as Scott got up.

“Come on, help me find them.” He just rolled his eyes at the fairy.

Boyd just stared at them before leading his large family back to the cabin. His sisters’ eyes lingered on Stiles’ bodyguards. Erica hugged Stiles, scenting into his neck and grinned at him before dragging her parents back to the cabin.

When they found Melissa and Isaac, Talia’s younger brother was talking to Scott’s mom. His eyes moved to Stiles and he his smile doubled in its creepiness. Stiles took a step behind Scott reflectively. Scott glanced back at him and smiled at him, mostly because his wolf side was pleased that Stiles trusted him to protect him.

“Hello boys, I was just introducing myself to your mother.” Peter said with a grin.

“Derek wants me to take my mom and Isaac back to the cabin.” Scott glanced at Isaac, who was very uncomfortable standing near Peter.

“Ah, yes. The fragile egos of born betas when faced with humans and bitten wolves.” He grinned at Melissa before turning around. “I’ll let you follow my nephew’s orders.”

Isaac took Melissa back to the cabin, but Stiles seemed to glued into place. Scott turned to the fairy and gripped his arm. “You alright dude?”

Stiles looked at him and nodded. “Yeah… I just…” He moved his foot to take a step, but stumbling on a rock and fell into Scott’s arms with a squeak. Scott was surprised as their chests and lips collided.

Both of their faces turned red and Scott heard Stiles’ heart beat quickly as they both just stood there, their lips still together. Scott didn’t want the accidental kiss to end, but he felt Stiles tense and pull away from him.

“Uh… sorry…” Stiles turned then and headed away from him with Ore and Rayon following him. Scott sighed and followed him, his fingers resting on his lips as he mentally cussed himself out.

The parents sat around and talked about adult things, standing by the door. The four wolves and Stiles sat on Isaac’s bed. Erica and Isaac were both cuddled around the fairy, sniffing him and rubbing their faces against his neck.

“Why are they scenting me?” Stiles asked as he pushed Isaac’s face away.

“You smell like sunshine and pack.” Erica replied as he pressed against his side.

“It’s an omega thing.” Boyd said quietly. Stiles stared at him then at the two blonds.

“They need to feel more connect to the pack than a beta does.” Scott shrugged, trying to keep his jealousy under control. “Which is why Boyd isn’t scenting you.”

“Why did you scent me when I got here?” Stiles apparently gave up trying to get them off, letting them hang on him.

“I missed you. Sorry dude. I’ll try to control myself if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Nah, you don’t make me uncomfortable. Just your omega packmates do.”

Scott nodded and flashed his eyes at the two werewolves hanging on Stiles. “Get off him.” They both pouted as they moved to lean on Boyd. Stiles moved a little closer to Scott. Instinctively, the alpha put his hand on Stiles’ leg gently. Their eyes met, and Scott immediately looked away as Stiles pressed into his side.

Erica and Isaac were grinning at the two of them, about to open their mouths when the door opened. Talia came in and greeted the parents. The teenagers watched the adults interact. The alpha talked mostly to Melissa, but she included the other parents in the discussion. The humans were confused about some of the terminology, and Erica’s mom had to stop her when she started explaining omegas.

Talia turned to leave after a while, but looked at the teenagers. “And Mr. Stilinski, feel free to visit your friends at camp any time.”

Erica grinned at Stiles as Stiles grinned at Scott. Scott raised his eyebrows at his friend and felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Dude. Derek’s going to rip your throat out.”

Stiles’ grin just grew.

After the open invite, Stiles started showing up to the camp after they had training and hanging out with them in the cabin, sitting even closer to Scott than they had before. Slowly he started showing up in the day and sitting at the base of a tree while Derek growled at them for being idiots. Stiles would make snide remarks as he looked up from his book, and Derek threatened him, as Scott had promised.

The night of the full moon, Stiles tried to stay the night, he had his bag and everything.

“Dude, can’t you just growl at them to get them to shift back?” Stiles said as he put a hand on his hip. Erica was standing behind him and mimicked the action, causing Isaac to fall off his bed laughing.

“It’s not just Erica and Isaac, Stiles. There are dozens of wolves at the camp that could be turning tonight. I _can’t_ protect you from all of them.” Scott sighed at him.

“That’s why the fairy council gave me armed bodyguards.”

“Which you left at home.” Boyd pointed out as he glared at Erica.

Stiles pouted at Scott and the alpha just shook his head. “You should leave before the moon rises. Please Stiles. I’ll feel a lot safer if you weren’t here tonight.”

The fairy’s shoulders dropped as he let Scott lead him to the edge of camp, where they found the two fairy warriors waiting for him. He waved at them as they both scowled at Stiles. Stiles pulled Scott in for a hug and whispered into his ear. “You be safe tonight too, okay dude?”

When Scott walked back into the cabin, Derek was there, talking to Isaac and Erica. He nodded at Scott as he came in, and had the two omegas follow him out. Boyd and Scott sat on their respective beds and stared at each other.

“We should be with them.” Scott said finally, checking looking out the window. Boyd huffed in response and stood up. The alpha shrugged and followed him to where the werewolves that hadn't shifted were kept. It was a set of cages, which most of the time were collapsed and in the storm cellar of the Hale house, staked into the ground. Boyd ran over to the two cages that Isaac and Erica were in, taking their hands through the bars.

Scott looked around and saw a few other betas standing next to the cages, siblings, lovers, and cabin mates of some of the weres waiting for their first shift. He then glanced up at the sky, starting to fell a tug at his skin. The moon was rising.

As the moon rose above them, Scott heard some of the wolves’ bones starting to crack. Some of them yelled, while others were silent. He had himself under control, that nagging thought of _Stiles Stiles Stiles_ in the back of his mind kept him from sprouting fur. Boyd was having a tough time: his eyes were glowing and his claws were growing out. Scott growled at the Beta, and Boyd’s eyes snapped to him, their normal dark brown.

Erica wasn’t doing anything. There was no signs that she was changing into a wolf. Isaac on the other hand was doubled over in his cage, digging his clawed hands into his stomach as his tears dripped onto the ground. Scott knelt by the cage and smiled at him.

“It’s alright Isaac. Focus on your anchor, it won’t make it stop, but it’ll help.” Scott said it softly as he reached his hand through the bars. Isaac’s yellow eyes looked up at him and they looked calm but didn’t have any recognition in them as his eyes shifted and fangs sprouted out of his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Isaac to be in the form of a wolf. Isaac was scrawnier than some of the other wolves that had their first turn. They were wall running at the bars and nawing at them with their fangs, including the blond omega. Scott flashed his alpha red eyes at him and he stopped, looking at him, then Boyd and Erica with recognition in his eyes. His mates both smiled and sat down. Isaac settled into the corner where all three of his pack mates could reach him. The three ran their fingers through his fur until they were all asleep against the bars, despite the growling of the other new wolves.

When they woke up it was to the sound of jingling keys. They all groaned and looked up to see Peter unlocking Erica’s cage. His eyes fell on Isaac’s naked body and he grinned before opening his cage. He lingered and Scott growled at him. “My nephew will be very pissy if you’re all late.”

Boyd was already inside the cage and helping Isaac up. He shrugged off his shirt and handed it to Isaac. It was comically big on him, but it covered him.

Stiles showed up that night. “Can I spend the night _now_?”

Scott smiled at him and let him into the cabin. “Yeah. Defintely.”

“I even brought the scary muscle men with me this time.” He grinned at Scott before greeting the others. “How’d the full moon go?”

“I didn’t turn yet.” Erica said with a pout. Isaac just sighed.

“I bet you’re going to be gorgeous wolf, Erica. Not has pretty as Scott’s wolf, but.”

Scott felt his face heat up at that. He didn’t even know what he looked like as a wolf. But Stiles thought it was _pretty_.

Erica grinned and shrugged. “Don’t you know it, I’m going to majestic.”

When they finally got to sleep that night, Scott realized the camp beds were way too small for two people to comfortably sleep in. Especially with someone like Stiles who moved just as much while he was asleep as he was while he was awake. Surprisingly though, Stiles didn’t move much. He scooted in close to Scott, tucking his head under the werewolf’s chin and curling up against him slightly. Only after he was sure his best friend was asleep did he dare to wrap his arms around him and nuzzle into his buzz cut.

The next morning, Stiles was facing away from him. Scott was spooned up against him and had a serious boner. The werewolf knew the fairy was awake and he immediately pulled back from him. Stiles got up then, heading over to the bathroom. When he glanced back, Scott swore that he looked disappointed.


	5. Heat

Scott was having a private lesson with Derek while Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were learning about something with the born betas of their age group. Derek was talking about pack structure to him.

“Why don’t you have a pack?” Scott asked as he looked up from the notes he was taking.

Derek tensed. His eyes were trained on Scott for a long time. “I have my family’s pack.”

“Laura’s the heir, right? Shouldn’t you break off and make your own?” Scott had been curious for a while, but hadn’t had the courage to ask. “As it is, there are four Alphas in the Hale pack, right?”

The older alpha ran a hand over his beard and he sat down at the picnic table across from him. He was quiet for a while and Scott was sure that Derek wasn’t going to tell him.

“I used to have a pack.” He said finally. “When I was your age, I had a couple of betas that followed me around that were planning on joining me. I messed up, and a lot of them died and the rest didn’t trust me anymore.”

“What happened?” Scott asked it quite enough that he could pretend he didn’t ask if Derek didn’t want to.

“I trusted the wrong person.” The older alpha turned away. “I was vulnerable. The person I thought was my true mate died and I let the wrong person in.”

Thinking about how Derek had mistaken someone for his true mate, Scott just watched Derek shift his weight on the bench. “That’s why you’re training us so hard. So we can protect ourselves. So I can protect Stiles.”

Derek turned to look at him, nodding slightly. “He reminds me of her.”

“Who?”

“The girl I thought was my Mate. She was just as sarcastic as he is.” There was a slight smile on his face as he looked off into the space next to Scott’s head. Scott gave him a crooked smile in return before Derek sighed and walked off, huffing that his lessons were over for the day.

Later that week, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were fooling around during training while Stiles and Scott were leaning against a tree and watching Derek yell at them. Stiles snorted. “Jeez Derek, don’t be such a Sourwolf.”

Derek stopped yelling at the bitten wolves and turned to look at the fairy, his face blank other than his raised eyebrows. Stiles tensed next to his friend, gripping his shirt to throw Scott in front of him if Derek attacked him. The older wolf just huffed and rolled his eyes. Stiles could’ve sworn that Derek Hale had just smiled.

When Derek turned back to Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, he explained calmly what they were supposed to be doing. Stiles glanced at Scott and the alpha snorted.

“Did Derek just smile?”

“He doesn’t actually hate you Stiles.” Scott smiled at him. “I actually think he likes you.”

“Dude, he’s like old, and _so_ not my type.”

“I didn’t say  _like_ like Stiles.” His smile turned quickly into a glare. He didn’t like Stiles insinuating the possibility for either of them being with anyone else.

Stiles just shrugged. “Good. Because he’s not my type.” Scott wondered what his type was, other than Lydia Martin.

The fairy didn’t visit the camp at all the next week, and even if Scott missed him, he was glad that he wasn’t there. Isaac was having his first heat and it wasn’t a pretty sight.

Tuesday, Scott woke up to the scent of arousal and sweat. It wasn’t unusual for his cabin mates to smell like sexual desire, especially considering the three of them were together, but this scent was overwhelming and it was making him feel _strange_.

He opened his eyes and saw Isaac curled up in a ball on the bed. Erica was sitting next to him, rubbing his back. The female wolf looked up at the alpha and then looked towards the door. “Boyd’s getting Derek.”

Scott nodded covered his nose, breathing through his fingers. Isaac’s scent was driving him insane. He wanted to go to him and alleviate the pain.

“Scott, your eyes are red.”

Isaac turned to look up at his alpha. His face was covered in desire and his eyes were glowing yellow. Scott looked away and got out of bed. He stumbled to the door and stepped outside. He leaned against the logs that made up the cabin, taking in the fresh forest air. The omega was whimpering inside and when he stopped, Scott assumed Erica had kissed him to try to help him.

It was a while before Boyd came back, Derek following him with a sour look on his face. Boyd didn’t even acknowledge Scott as he went into the cabin. Derek stopped and looked at Scott.

“You look like a wreck.”

Scott glared at him and stood up from the wall. “I can’t handle… it. The scent, the way he looks…”

“You’re an alpha, he’s an omega. It’s instinctual, if you weren’t Mated to Stiles, it’d be even worse.”

“So, if you went in there right now?”

“I’d probably do something I’d regret.” Derek sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Come on, you can borrow some of my old stuff for a few days.”

The Hale house was huge. Not like as big as he used to think as a kid, but it was definitely the biggest house in Beacon Hills. The two times he was in it, he didn’t get much of a chance to look around. There was a large living room with the biggest couch he’d ever seen and a sizable gourmet kitchen and dining room. Derek showed him to a guest room on the main floor, apparently, there were two down there, along with Peter’s room.

Derek showed him upstairs then. They passed Malia and Cora’s rooms, both of which had a variety of threatening and cliché keep out signs on their doors. The older alpha was opening the door to his own room when Laura and a man about her age walked out of a door across the hall. She looked tired as she focused on Scott with confusion.

“Hi Laura.”

“Morning Scott. What’s up?” She stretched at yawned slightly as the man next to her chuckled.

“Isaac is having his first heat.” Derek explained. He then looked at Scott. “Scott decided that he couldn’t handle the scent.”

Laura nodded. “Omega heats of people that aren’t your mate are the worst. It just clogs all your senses and it’s completely distracting. One of my bunk mates was an omega while I was in camp and after her second heat, I decided I was just living in the house and Mom couldn’t stop me!”

Scott smiled at her as Derek just grunted.

“But the heat of your mate…”

“Laura.” Derek and man standing next to her said at the same time. She grinned at both of them before patting Scott’s shoulder and heading down the stairs.

“That’s Josh, by the way. Laura’s mate and fiancé.” Derek said as he moved into his own room, which wasn’t what Scott was expecting. To be fair, Scott wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t a tidy room with a normal bedroom suit. A full bed, a desk, a dresser, a chair, and not much else.

Scott walked over to one of the few posters on the wall. It was just a standard poster of a car. He glanced at Derek while he rummaged through his closet, and stared at the back of his head. His eyes then saw a box on a shelf in the closet filled with trophies.

Before he could ask, Derek was throwing a few pair of jeans and shirts at his head. Scott bundled them all in his arms and quickly followed him out. He went into his room and changed into the clothes. He found Laura and her mate in the kitchen, cooking and laughing. She glanced at him.

“Derek’s out doing god knows what.” Laura shrugged as she grabbed another plate out of the cabinet next to her. “But, we are glad to have you in the house for however long you need to stay. I miss having my mischievous little sister and cousin here.”

“Will Cora and Malia be here next summer?” Scott asked as he sat in one of the stolls at the island.

“They better be!” Laura smiled at him as she ran a butter knife through a pile of toast.

He sat with Laura and her mate for breakfast. Josh was a quiet man, and Laura was very boisterous and talked with her hands more than was necessary. They both left after everything was in the dishwasher and Scott went into his room and texted Stiles. He got one word back: Busy.

Derek came by later to tell him that there wouldn’t be any training until after Isaac had recovered from his heat. Scott just shrugged, since he was hoping that was the case.

Erica showed up the next night, sitting on the end of the bed in the guest room. Scott looked up at her. “You alright?”

She nodded. “Boyd gave Isaac a claim bite, I thought they’d want some time alone.”

Scott sat up and scooted closer to her. “What does that mean for you?”

“When I get my first heat, Boyd will do the same for me.” The blonde girl shrugged. “Alpha Hale said that it’ll take if Isaac and I give each other a bite too.”

“You guys have a really strange dynamic.” Scott smiled. She rolled her eyes at him. “But I’m glad you guys have each other.”

“We’re glad we have you, and Stiles.”

She stayed in the room with him that night, curling up next to him. It was nice having her there, cuddled up with him in a completely platonic way. After her first turn, the four of them were definitely curling up in the cabin in their wolf forms together. Erica stayed in the house until lunch, before going back to help Boyd with their boyfriend.

The next time Scott saw her, she was telling him that Isaac’s heat was over and it was safe to go back to the cabin. Boyd and Isaac both seemed different. The blond wasn’t as jumpy as he sat between his mate and Erica. Boyd’s face was much more expressive as he sat back and watched. Scott felt different too. There was a shift in the pack structure.

Derek said that as alpha he’d feel the pack more than the others would until they were marked with a pack mark that Scott had yet to decide on. The relationship of the pack had become lopsided, the bulk of the connection riding on the scar on Isaac’s shoulder. It was a weird feeling.

Not seeing Stiles for almost a week and a half was an even stranger feeling. The fairy hadn’t been returning his calls and his texts were short and vague.

The next time Stiles came by the camp, he was standing at the tree line of the clearing Derek was training them in. Scott stopped and looked over at him, taking a hard hit to his jaw from Erica. She apologized but Scott just ignored her as he walked over to the fairy.

He took in the sight of him when he walked over. Stiles was hunched over, and avoiding Scott’s gaze. It had been a while since he’d seen his best friend like that. There was also something else, a few somethings else. His ears were pierced, both of them had a small silver hoop hanging from the lopes. The left ear had a second piercing, a cartilage piercing connected to a chain that went through the hoop.

“Hey, you alright?” Scott reached out and touched his cheek.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered and closed. He took a shaky breath and shook his head. His heart was beating fast and Scott was terrified by the sound of it, because Stiles reeked of fear.  “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

 

 


	6. Pierced

 Almost two weeks prior, Stiles had been throwing clothes into his bookbag. He was planning on staying at least two nights at the camp. He stayed over so often, Laura gave Ore and Rayon a cabin so they could stay near their charge.

When he heard a knock on the door, he dropped his toothbrush. Rayon called for him before he had a chance to pick it up. Swearing, he ran down the stairs and saw the fairy council staring up at him.

“I think it is time we have a serious talk, Mr. Stilinski.” The oldest member of the group said as she motioned into the living room.

Once they were sitting, the youngest spoke for the group. “Sir, being friends with a werewolf we could tolerate, but it has come to our attention that you have been spending most of your days at their training camp.”

“I don’t care what you think, but I’m staying.”

“This is not a discussion. Werewolves are dangerous in small numbers, but hundreds of wolf children are there, having even less control than their adult counter parts. It is unsafe for any fairy, much less yourself.”

“But-…”

“And were one of the adults to find out who you are, it is very well possible that they would kill you on the spot.”

“Alpha Hale hasn’t been anything but kind to me, and she knows who you think I am!”

“Talia Hale knows there is a potential heir to our throne?” One of the men sounded panicked while the others all stared at each other.

“She was sort of there when I made that rock thing glow.” Stiles scratched his head. That made them look even more terrified.

The discussion changed. It wasn’t if Stiles was going to the school before the end of the summer: it was when. Apparently some things needed to be decided before he could actually go. Even if most of those things didn’t involve much of his input, he still had to sit around while the council members were passive aggressive, or his dad yelled.

One of the few decision he got to make is about his bodyguards. He’s almost offended when they suggest they appoint new ones. Ore and Rayon were practically his friends, and they had just recently sworn their loyalty to him.

There were things Stiles needed to do before he left, some paperwork, and a few magical and medical checkups, done by either Mrs. McCall or the local shaman and vet, Deaton. The magical ones were awkward enough with Deaton’s weird phrasing and expressionless face, but most of them required that he strip.

He also had to get his ears pierced. It was fairy practice that different piercings showed different ranks and positions within their society. While they explained the history, he noticed that the council members were covered in piercings, mostly ear piercings that were extravagant and dangly. Ore and Rayon on the other hand had few piercing, none of which were bulky enough to get in the way of a fight. The council argued about which piercings he should get before he attended school and which ones they should wait for. Stiles just ran his fingers over his ears. Piercings weren’t anything he ever had an interest in having, but it apparently didn’t matter what he wanted.

They gave him just a few of his possible piercings. The lopes, which almost all fairies had; and one cartilage piercing on the left ear, which only young high fairies (elementals) had. And they hurt just as much as Stiles had expected them to. Royalty usually had a few more ear piercings and facial piercings. The King had an extensive list of piercings listed under the rank, and that terrified Stiles.

His guards called him a wimp the night the piercings were done after the council had left his house. It would be the last time he’d see the council for a while, but they had their guards watching the house at all hours.

He needed to see Scott before he left.

* * *

 Stiles sat on Scott’s bed when they got to the cabin. Scott stood next to him, watching him.

“You got your ears pierced.” Scott said, trying to keep his tone level. Stiles snorted. “You said you were never going to get them pierced.”

“It’s a fairy thing apparently.” Stiles shrugged and looked up at him. “It’s a fairy status thing, the piercings show your rank. I should’ve had these since I was born.”

“Are they the reason you haven’t been here?”

“Sort of. The Council showed up my house last week, furious.” Stiles moved his hand to rub the back of his neck, but his fingers caught on the chain of his jewelry. He winced and rubbed around the piercings. Scott sat next to him and watched him carefully. “They don’t want me to be here. They want me at the school, and they’ve stopped taking no as an answer.”

“What? They’re going to make you go? Dude, I-…”

“At this point they just want me away from you, and our pack.” Stiles looked up at him. “And I’m afraid that if I keep fighting them…”

Scott’s heart fluttered, hearing Stiles call Erica, Boyd, and Isaac _their_ pack. “You think they’d hurt us?”

“Fairies hate werewolves. They hate werewolves more than they hate vampires or witches. They think you’re nothing more than unstable animals.” The fairy smiled at him. “But you’re not.”

Scott frowned at him, reaching out for his hand. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. Ore and Rayon told the Council that I was going out to eat with my dad.”

The werewolf stared at his best friend, his heart beating fast in his chest. It would be the last time he’d see him for a long time. He needed to tell the fairy, tell him everything. “Stiles, I-…”

“I didn’t want to say goodbye without talking about something…” Stiles turned to him and took a deep breath. “You’re attracted to me, right?”

“Uh… St-…”

“You’ve been acting different since your first shift. And then when we were looking up True Mates stuff, you kept asking about fairies.”

“Yeah… I’m pretty sure you’re my true mate...” Scott sighed and turned away, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t want to say anything because… and then I thought that you didn’t...”

Stiles rolled his eyes and held the other boy’s chin, turning his face so he could press their lips together. Scott closed his eyes and grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him closer. They both groaned against each other’s lips as they pulled each other closer.

When Stiles finally pulled away he was laughing, Scott’s hand still firmly on him. “I thought you were against it because I’m a guy, you know? I thought you were freaking about it.”

Scott smiled at him. “No. If I was going to be with a guy, it’d better be you.”

After another heavy kiss, that has Stiles laying back on the bed with Scott hovering him, Stiles looks up at him seriously. “I want you to give me the claim bite.”

The alpha went rigid looking down at the fairy. “What?”

“You heard me. You have super hearing.” Stiles reached up and tugged on one of Scott’s ears.

“You’re not even of age yet, your birthday’s not for another month.” Scott sat up and rubbed his face.

“Please. I have no idea when I’m going to see you again. I want it now.” Stiles sat up next to him, still leveling him with a harsh glance.

“You won’t heal like a wolf would, Stiles.” Scott shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t want to Stiles, but I don’t know what it’ll do to you.”

Sighing, Stiles let his forehead fall against Scott’s. “Alright, we probably wouldn’t have time to consummate it anyway.”

Scott blushed and Stiles grinned at him. The two sat there for a while, leaning into each other but not saying anything. The door bursting open had them both jumping. Erica pouted at Stiles. “Where have you been?”

Stiles glanced at Scott before getting up and hugging the female wolf. “Sorry guys, I was dealing with some stuff…”

She was still pouting at him. “You missed Isaac’s first heat.”

Isaac buried his face in Boyd’s neck in embarrassment as Boyd smirked. Stiles’ face was red. “You know, I’m glad I wasn’t here for that. Did you stay in the cabin for that Scotty?”

“I stayed with the Hales. I even got to see Derek’s room.” Scott shrugged, moving to stand next to Stiles.

Blinking at him, Stiles looked like that information was hard to process. “You mean he doesn’t live in a cave?”

As he rolled his eyes at the fairy, Scott slipped an arm around his waist. Stiles instantly settled his weight against the side of his body.

The three bitten wolves’ eyes went wide. Isaac was the one that grinned and said anything. “Fucking finally.”

Boyd and Erica both glared at him as they went over to their bedside table, pulling out their money containers. Stiles and Scott looked at each other before looking at Isaac. “You guys put money on it?”

“What made you guys finally get your shit together?” Erica asked as she handed Isaac a ten dollar bill.

“I’m leaving for school tomorrow.” Stiles groaned. Scott turned his head and nuzzled into Stiles’ hair.

Erica pulled her bill back, sticking her tongue out at Isaac. “This means Laura wins the pot.”

Boyd rolled his eyes. “You knew that you were Scott’s true mate.”

Stiles blinked at him and shrugged. “Yeah, it’s like he thinks I’m an idiot or something.”

“This means _Derek_ wins.”

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door and Ore was calling for Stiles. Scott tensed and looked at him. A few seconds and their lips were together, their hands trailing over the other’s arms and torso. When the kiss ends, they have their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air.

“Come back as soon as you can, alright?” Scott says it firmly as grips the back of the fairy’s neck.

“I will.” Stiles smiled at him moved his hand up the werewolf’s back. “Take care of my dad for, make sure he’s eating healthy… and you know.”

“I’ll have Mom help too.”

The fairy pressed his lips to Scott’s again. Letting his eyes flutter closed, he felt Stiles pulled his hands away. When he opened his eyes again, Stiles was walking out the door and he smelt like tears. Scott started to cry too as he moved up his bed and curled into a ball. His pack sat on the bed, cuddling up close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter, but I didn't want to delve into fairy school yet. At this point we'll be moving into a duel plot sort of thing for a while, so yeah! Also, I apologize for my apparent love of the betting pool about love lives trope. I use it a lot.
> 
> It might be a while until I update this one again, so I can work on school work and my other fics. You're all gorgeous.


	7. Finishing School

Stiles stared out the window of the limo as they exited Beacon Hills, out of the city limits and past the preserve. His dad and him had hugged for a long time, telling each other to take care of themselves. He was so worried about the sheriff, about his eating and drinking, and not to mention the possibility of getting shot or mauled.

Scott had promised to make sure his dad was okay, but he was just as worried about the werewolf as he was his dad. The werewolf who he was bound to and _loved_. He was going to miss both of them, terribly. It was going to be hard and he hated it.

It hurt to think of it, so he played with the chain hanging off ear and thought of what the positive things about going to the school. There was Lydia Martin, who even if he wasn’t planning on marrying anymore he was very much planning on getting closer to her. And he was excited to learn more about himself and maybe some magic.

It was still terrified of going. There was already a loss of control of his life. The piercings and the car ride was proof of that. How much more could they force him to do; what did they actually do with royalty?

Ore and Rayon were sitting across from him, leaning on each other and asleep. He smiled at them and wondered about them and their piercings. The council had told him the meaning of the piercings he was forced to get, he had to have the two warriors tell him.

His head raced on the drive, and he wondered what Scott and his dad were doing. The drive was long, longer than he expected. He knew the school was closer to Beacon Hills than the witch academy, but he thought it was closer than _this_.

They pass into a small town, with many large houses. The biggest house was surrounded by a wall, a stone mansion, with a sign that read “Stonewell School of the Night.” The vampire school.

He noticed a group of buildings that looked like crystals erupting from the ground. That had to be the school he was going to. He wished Scott was there to see how pretentious the fairies and vampires were.

* * *

 

Scott wasn’t listening to Derek, and Derek was content to ignore it while he told Erica and Isaac things about omegas. It was a while before Derek glanced at the young alpha sitting at the base of the tree that Stiles usually sat at.

“Stiles is going to the school today.” Erica supplied when the alpha turned back to her and Isaac.

Derek nodded and scratched at his beard.

“He begged Scott give him a claim bite, last night.” Isaac shrugged and the alpha blinked at the omega before looking back at the other alpha. “Scott wouldn’t do it. Stiles’ isn’t of age and shit…”

Without saying anything, Derek walked over to Scott and pulled him to his feet by the back of his shirt. Scott growled at the older man as his eyes flashed red.

“Erica, go find Boyd. We’re going into town for the day.” Derek said, looking at Scott with a soft expression. He heard the girl run towards the main part of camp, where Boyd was in a lesson with the other betas.

Scott stared at Derek, his face distrusting and sad. Derek gripped his shoulder and gave him a reassuring eyebrow.

Erica and Isaac were both impressed with Derek’s Camaro, but were equally glad to joke that the alpha was over compensating as Boyd shoved them in the backseat. Scott still hadn’t said a word and Derek was getting ready to punch him to see if that would get him to talk.

He didn’t actually hit the younger wolf as he pulled into the parking lot at the local bowling alley. The three in the back grinned as the banged on the back of Scott’s seat so they could get out. Scott looked up at him and frowned. Him and Stiles used to go there a lot, and Allison and him had their first date there.

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled Scott along, paying for a lane and five pairs of shoes. While the others had already put them on and were looking at the balls, Derek sat with Scott.

“He had to go.” Derek said it softly. “He needs to learn about himself and his own kind too. I know that you miss him, more than I could ever imagine, but it’s for the best.”

“They forced him…” Scott looked up at Derek. “They made him go, they made him get his ears pierced. What else could they make him do? What if they force him to marry someone else?”

Snorting, Derek stood up. “I think there’s only so much being ordered around Stiles could handle. He’s a stubborn kid.”

Scott smiled slightly in agreement. He stood up and decided that he couldn’t dwell on it when as far as he knew, Stiles was okay. He was going to bond with his pack, and apparently Derek.

After Boyd creamed the rest of them in bowling, Derek took them to lunch at the most popular diner for high school students in town. Scott recognized some of his human classmates that were trying to get in with the popular crowd before they even started school. He also saw Allison, sitting with a few of her and Lydia’s friends.

Isaac nudged him as they sat at a booth. Scott nodded and scooted in next to Derek. His eyes wandered to over to Allison a few times during the meal. She looked just as sad as he felt. When her table was leaving, she walked over to theirs.

“I heard Stiles headed out today.” She said softly with her best smile.

Scott nodded as he sat down his fork. “Yeah, how are you doing with Lydia gone?”

She shrugged. “I’m copping.” Her eyes looked at the others at the table before her eyes fell back on Scott.

“My pack. I’m an alpha you know.” He grinned at her and she smiled, nodding slightly.

“We’re still friends, right?” She asked after she stood there in silence for a while.

“Yeah, of course we are Allison.”

Erica snorted. “I think she wants to get back together with you, Scott.”

Isaac glared at her. “He just started finally dating Stiles, don’t make jokes about that.”

Allison’s eyes went wide as her face went beat red. “You and Stiles? Congratulations.”

Scott frowned and rubbed his neck. “Can you not tell anyone? I mean we haven’t talked about much of anything. I don’t know if he’d be okay with everyone knowing.”

“Alright. Well, I should get going.” She waved at them and left the restaurant.

Sending a glare at his omegas, Scott went back to his lunch. Derek had lost his appetite and was sitting and glaring into space.

* * *

 

Stiles stepped out of the limo as Ore held the door for him. He looked around at the large number of fairies gathered around the gate. The headmistress and some older fairies, and then some that looked about his age. His eyes spotted Lydia hiding behind a fountain inside the wall.

“Mr. Stilinski, welcome to Ranonia.” The headmistress said with a smile, motioning to the grounds. She started introducing people and he put up a hand to stop her.

“I’ve had a long trip. I want to get settled into my room.” He tried to sound authoritative. If the fairies were going to push, he was going to shove. “And then I want Lydia Martin to escort me around the school.”

“Ms. Martin is a banshee, she isn’t the company…”

“She’s my friend. I _trust_ her.”

Without another word, she turned and started walking. She whispered to one of the teachers she managed to introduce; he nodded and walked away. Ore and Rayon followed with the few bags he had packed.

When they arrived at the room, at the top floor of what he was told was the boys dorms, he found a room bigger than he’d ever seen. There was a king bed in the middle with curtains surrounding it. The desk was unnecessarily huge as were the collection of arm chairs. There were doors, and he assumed that they were a bathroom and closet.

Headmistress Daily was talking to him about something, but he ignored her in favor of kicking off his shoes and falling back onto the bed. It was heaven. She eventually left, rolling her eyes and slamming the double doors. His two warriors sat in armchairs on the other side of the room.

Stiles had almost fallen asleep when the doors slammed open. “So, Stilinski, you want me to be your trusted council?”

He sat up and grinned at the red head. She was looking at him sternly and it was gorgeous. “Lydia, you’re the smartest person I know. How could I want anyone else?”

Nodding, she looked around the room. “Good. At your right hand I’ll be able to work my way back to the top of the social food chain. It will be mutually beneficial.”

His eyes wandered over her. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair wasn’t quite perfect. She also didn’t have any piercings that he could see. “Banshees are low ranking.”

“Unfortunately.” She walked closer, seemingly appraising him. “You have some serious piercings there.”

“I am a prince.” Stiles stood up and grinned at her. “It’s good to see you Lydia.”

“Are you going to unpack, or am I going to give you a tour?”

It was early, so the campus was pretty quiet. Lydia explained that there were a few optional classes over the summer, but most people didn’t actually go to them. She showed him around the empty buildings, the classrooms heavily decorated and shiny. His ADHD was going to love that. There were a lot of buildings, all crazy beautiful.

“Are you hungry?” She asked as they got to the simplest looking building, made of white bricks instead of the crystal like glass. There was a sign that claimed it was the Dining Hall.

Stiles stared at her for a while, not really sure of the answer. He hadn’t eaten anything, but he felt sick to his stomach. It was too soon be feeling homesick, but that was probably it. She rolled her eyes when he didn’t answer and opened the door anyway.

He followed her to the counters overflowing with food, mostly healthy and mostly vegetables. It was a major change to the meals he was eating at the werewolf camp. To make Lydia stop glaring at him, he put a few pieces of lettuce on his plate and grabbed the very healthy looking meat, piling that on.

“So, we’re going to need you a suitable mate immediately.” Lydia said, switching from the history of the fountain in the quad very indelicately. Stiles choked on his lettuce and stared at her.

“What?!”

“You don’t want to get stuck in an arranged marriage, so we’re going to have to pick through people, to make sure you’re compatible with them.”

“Lydia…”

“I’m not an option. I’m seeing Jackson, and a Prince should not be marrying a banshee. Your crush has _always_ been flattering though.” She pushed a cherry tomato past her lips as she smiled at him.

“I’m already seeing someone.” Stiles sighed, putting down his fork. Her perfect eyebrow rose as she chewed. He cleared his throat and looked away. “Scott.”

“Scott McCall, the werewolf? Stiles, you’re very important and the Council will never allow-…”

“He’s my True Mate Lydia.” He looked back at her then. Her eyes widen and she set her fork down and patted her lips. Everyone from Beacon Hills knew about True Mates. The supernatural population was dominated by werewolves, so everyone was familiar with werewolf terminology even if they weren’t wolves.

“That’s a completely different matter then.” She looked around the room, her eyes landing on a group of boys that looked older than them. Every one of them had a large hoop through their septum. “But, it still will not go over with the old bats on the council. We will tread lightly for now.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. Lydia was the smartest person he knew, he trusted her. “What’s up with their nose piercings? They’re not exactly _elegant_.”

“They’re members of a hate group that is severely against mixing species. They’re always harassing halflings and fairies that are dating nonfairies.” She whispered it across the table as if they could hear her.

“Awesome.” Stiles looked at them warily, quickly looking when looked at him and Lydia. “So, I’d probably be enemy number one, right?”

“The Halfling King of the Fae and his Werewolf _Queen_? Probably.” She smiled at him deviously. He rolled his eyes and threw one of the carrots at her. The banshee squealed as it hit her.

Lydia was eating a delicious looking angel food cake when someone approached the table. Stiles looked up at the woman, who looked like she was just barely an adult. She was petite, with delicate features — except her intense dark blue eyes. Her black hair was up in a neat bun and she was wearing a floral sundress.

“Miss Martin, you made a new friend.” She said with her soft voice.

“Nah.” Lydia smiled at the woman. “This is _Stiles_.”

He waved at the woman, who was now staring at him with wide eyes and looking like she was preparing to bow. It was obvious that his preference of the nickname had spread. “Hey…”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I’m Miss Sunvalley, I teach history.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” He said immediately. “And Stiles is just fine, please. I look forward to having your class.”

She nodded at him and left with a small smile in Lydia’s direction. Lydia went back to her cake. “That’s my mentor.”

“Who’s my mentor?”

“Probably Daily.” She shrugged.

He groaned and put his head on the table, narrowly missing his half-finished fro-yo. “That woman gives me a bad vibe.”

“She’s a dark fairy, it’s sort of her thing.”

After lunch, Lydia dropped him off at his room. Ore and Rayon pointed to the room next to his, their room, in case he ever needed them. He was free to roam the school without them, but if he left the grounds he was _supposed_ to take them with him. The information made him snort and roll his eyes as he fell back into his giant bed. Without a moment’s hesitation, he pulled out his phone and called Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles is at school now, with a bunch of racist assholes. Woot!


	8. Gold Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovlies, I would've updated sooner, but I was at an anime convention all weekend. Super fun, they even had a teen wolf panel at Katsucon. That was super awesome. And so's this:

Scott and Stiles talk on the phone for a long time, so long, Scott’s pack start throwing things at him to make him shut up. When they hang up, they both roll over and dream about being wrapped in the other’s arms.

When the alpha woke up, it was to a knock on the cabin door. It wasn’t Derek, the older alpha always just barged into their space. The two omegas and Boyd were staring at the door and Scott rolled his eyes as Laura’s scent hit his nose. The female alpha smiled at him brightly.

“Just wanted to let you know that Derbear’s going to be out of town for a few days.”

“Where’d he go?” Scott glanced back at his pack.

“He’s doing something for Mom, has to do with another alpha that makes terrible decisions.” Laura shrugged. “Until he gets back, you four will be with the rest of your year.”

“You mean we don’t get a week off?” Erica pouted as Boyd rolled his eyes.

“Your first activity starts in fifteen minutes. I’d put some clothes on.” She winked at them and turned to leave, letting the door slam shut.

“She must be adopted. Cora and Derek are nothing like her.” Isaac mused as he walked over to his trunk. Scott snorted as he rolled his eyes at the omega.

When they got there, the program was starting, and they had to scoot past a group of very pissy betas to get seats. It was being run by a member of the pack that Scott didn’t recognize, and as he listened, he groaned. The program had nothing to do with him: Beta life cycles. Isaac and Erica apparently started to talk to each other, about sex. A few minutes in, the beta stopped talking and was staring straight at Scott.

“Alpha McCall. Would you please control your omegas?”

Scott rolled his eyes and stood, nodding for Erica and Isaac to follow him back to the cabin. Boyd stood up too, following them. He was stopped when the man called for him, reminding him that it mattered to him.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up early. He had gotten into the habit of it while sleeping at the camp, having to get up when the wolves had training. Blinking a few times, he remembered where he was and groaned. He was hungry and wanted to try out his new bathroom, which was bigger than his room at home.

Once he was clean, he headed out into the hall. The place was huge and it was hard to get his bearings. He managed to get to the dining hall with only asking one person for help though. He was ready for some eggs and bacon.

He didn’t get eggs and bacon. Looking completely scorned, he stood at the counter, staring at the vats of cut fruit and healthy cereal (with soy milk, what!?), holding  up the line.

“My kingdom for an egg.” He sobbed as he spooned some bananas and strawberries onto his plate.

“Hey new kid, stop holding up the line.” The boy behind him groaned while the girl next to him hit him.

“Leave the poor thing alone.” She pouted at him. “He’s a regulation hottie!”

Stiles stared at them. They were both high fairies, and pureblood. “Uh… sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” The girl held out the hand that didn’t have a plate. “I’m Pheea and this is my twin brother Finn.”

He took it and smiled. “I’m Stiles.”

“Stiles Stilinski?” Finn asked, looking at him with disbelief. His sister was grinning like an idiot. “Shut up, shut up!”

“The one and only.”

That’s how he ended up sitting with the two and one of their friends at breakfast. Finn and Pheea were both dark skinned with even darker hair. Finn’s eyes were a light, almost lime green. His sister’s eyes were dark like the rest of her, but had dyed her hair into a pastel pink to make up for it. They were both very talkative, even more than Stiles was.

Their friend, Blaire, on the other hand was quiet, and not a pureblood or high fairy. She had a mid-skin tone that made Stiles unable to tell if she was black, white, or something else. Her eyes and hair were also middle tones, making her look pretty plain.

“I’m a nymph. A forest nymph.” Blaire explained while the two siblings were fighting about what kind of fairy was the best, Pheea was a light elemental while her brother was a water elemental. “I don’t have a forest assigned to me yet, I should soon.”

“They assign you a forest? That’s stupid. Shouldn’t you get to cho-…”

“Stilinski, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lydia’s voice cut through the conversation. She was livid, but her hair looked perfect.

“Making friends?” He turned to look at her with a shaky smile.

Her eyes were surveying the three people he was sitting with. She nodded and sat next to him. “They’re acceptable. Worried about their positions but not very biased against people of other stations.”

“You let a banshee control who you’re friends with?” Finn asked, not sounding offended, just shocked.

“Stiles and I have known each other since kindergarten.” Lydia smirked at them, leaning on the table.

“She’s the smartest person I know. I’d probably believe her if she said Jupiter was made of bunnies.” Stiles shrugged before turning to her. “What does a guy have to do to get some bacon around here? Or red meat?”

“Living with your wolves has corrupted your palette.” She scoffed at him. “You’re the next king of fairies. Go ask for it.”

“You’ve lived with werewolves?” Pheea looked terrified as she stared at him. Stiles blinked at her a few times.

“My bestfriend’s an alpha, so I spent some time at the camp with him and his pack.” He shrugged and went back to eating his fruit.

“Stiles and Scott are a little codependant.” Lydia snorted before getting up to get her own breakfast. “By the way, we’re going to a class today, because you don’t know anything about fairies.”

Groaning, he stabbed a piece of melon and mock sobbed.

* * *

 

Boyd came back later, looking a little sour that he had been abandoned for lectures and craft time by himself. Erica grinned and him cheekily and Isaac didn’t acknowledge him, since he had fallen asleep. Scott gave him a sincere apology, throwing something at Isaac to wake him up for lunch.

Erica was mocking Scott for something when Laura’s fiancé sat down with them. The two omegas stopped laughing and stared at him. Scott rolled his eyes at them. “This is Josh.”

“Talia wanted me to come steal your Omegas away from you for a private lesson.” Josh said with a small smile, his eyes flashing yellow as he bowed his head.

“As long as it’s alright with them.” Scott shrugged, glancing at Boyd who nodded at his boyfriend and girlfriend encouragingly. They both sighed and got up from the table.

Josh looked at Scott then. “Talia also asked me to tell you she wants to see you in her office.”

Scott looked at Boyd, who just looked at him dismissively, standing up with his plate. He was gathering all their plates.

The door to Talia’s office was open, and Laura and Talia both smiled at him as he walked in. He couldn’t help but feel like it was some sort of intervention as he sat across from Talia. Laura stood up and shut the door, the click of the lock ringing in his ears.

“Scott.” Talia was smiling, but her eyes were on him were intimidating. Being sized up by two powerful and older alphas was terrifying.

“Alpha Hale.” He said back with a nod.

“Please, call me Talia.” Her smile changed to one more kind, filled with mirth. “I wished to discuss something with you.”

Laura snorted as she sat in the chair by the door, putting her feet up on her mother’s desk. Talia pushed them off and sent a glare at her daughter and heir.

“About what, Al- Talia?” Scott asked. He had no clue what the meeting could be about.

“About Derek.” Laura answered as she rearranged herself so she was cross-legged in the chair. Talia nodded, giving her daughter an exasperated glance.

“What about Derek? Is he okay?” Scott inched up in the chair, and Talia and Laura smiled at him fondly.

“Derek is as fine as he can be.” Talia sat back in her chair. “He has been doing better since he has been mentoring you and your pack. And your immediate concern for him is… it’s reassuring.”

Scott stared at her, then glanced at Laura, who was just smiling at him softly. “What are you saying?”

“Scott, Derek may have once been a good pack leader, but he’d never allow himself to have that power over any one ever again.” Talia explained, her voice getting progressively lower. Scott was only more confused.

“Do you consider Derek part of your pack?” Laura asked, leaning forward and staring at Scott expectantly.

He stared at her as he thought about the question. Derek was another alpha, so he should’ve felt a need to defend himself constantly. He was feeling it then, being cornered by two more powerful alphas, even though he trusted both of them. When he was with Derek, when he was scolding him or groaning at one of Isaac’s bad jokes, it was a fondness that he felt when he was with the other members of his pack. But… “Derek’s part of your pack.”

“Yes and no. Derek is a member of the family, but the moment he made his own pack mark he was… Hales are always connected to the Hale pack, but some do leave and create their own or join others. Derek will always be a Hale, but he is no longer a member of the pack.”

“But if he has a mark, then he can’t join mine.” Scott said, trying to make it seem like he was confident of the fact.

Laura snorted. “Once you leave a pack, it’s hard to rejoin, but it isn’t so hard to join another pack. It would be different, your pack relationship with Derek than your relationship with Boyd or his mates.”

“Because he’s also an alpha?” Scott rubbed his face. “Is that even allowed?”

“Your pack is already unusual.” Talia said with smile. “But it something I will discuss with Derek if you are willing to take Derek as a member of your pack.”

The young alpha groaned and nodded. His pack certainly was only getting more and more interesting. Talia said a few more things, trying to explain what roll Derek would play if it was agreed that he would become a member of the McCall Pack, but Scott just wondered if Stiles would be okay knowing that he was adding Derek to the pack, potentially.

* * *

 

Stiles groaned as Lydia pulled him into a classroom, that had four other kids in it. They all looked pumped to be there, but it was still 10 am in the summer, so it was obviously no time to have a class. Lydia pushed him into a seat in the front row.

Miss Sunvalley came in a few minutes later, smiling at the students and giving a small bow to Stiles. The boy just sat back in his chair and covered his face slightly, hoping the others wouldn’t notice the bow. She greeted them briefly before starting to explain something about the ranking among fairies, bases on affinity, race (as in elemental verse nymph, skin color wasn’t a big deal; hell some fairies were purple or glowed), and purity of the blood line, and family line.

She pulled motioned to a giant tapestry on the back of the wall, explaining it was the fairy royal family, all the way back to the first king, Oberon and his wife. Stiles’ family. The four others looked at it briefly, but he got up and walked to the back of the room, tracing along Oberon’s line.

The tree had a code. Certain colors for Royal fairies, with the royal powers, and colors for other kinds of fairies. The kings and queens by birth were in gold. When his finger touched the cloth, the cloth flapped, despite it’s immense weight. He looked down and saw his name, his real name, under his parents at the bottom, glistening in golden thread.

If anything answered the Council’s question about whether or not he was king, it was that. He shrugged and ran a finger from his own name, looking for the most recent previous ruler. The sister of his great-great grandfather. He followed up from her, finding a sibling to her direct ancestor. The pattern continued, even up to Oberon’s brother. Lydia was staring at him when he turned around, and Miss Sunvalley was still talking but was a little off topic, he’d imagine as she was talking about him.

“You find something interesting there Stilinski?” Lydia raised her eyebrows as a devious smile spread across her face.

He nodded. “Lydia, babe. Meet your new king.” Stiles grinned back at her.

The banshee turned to the teacher. “I think you should call Daily. I’m sure the Council will be thrilled.”

Nodding, Miss Sunvalley shooed the other students and picked up the phone by the door. “Tell her that it’s about Stiles. He touched the tapestry in my classroom.”


	9. Marks

When the headmistress arrived she let Stiles explain what happened. She didn't say anything as she walked over to the tapestry, finding his name in gold at the bottom. She looked at him and hummed.

"Well, Mr.Stilinski, it seems you are our true and rightful king." She said it with no small amount of disdain. "You should've been preparing for this since the day you were born."

Lydia crossed her arms and smirked at the woman. Miss Sunvalley smiled kindly as her colleague. "Martha, you are so busy, allow me too take him under my wing for most of his preparations."

She appraised her for a while before nodding. "You are the most qualified Penelope. As the daughter of a blood royal, you know much about it."

As Miss Sunvalley thanked her, the headmistress left, mumbling about calling the council. Lydia stared at Stiles. "Time for a real training schedule."

He sighed as he sat back down at a desk next to the banshee. The teacher pulled her chair up closer to them so they could make a schedule.

* * *

It was another two days before Scott saw Derek. His pack was doing their own lessons, so he was taking a stroll through the woods. Her was ignoring Stiles' texts because he was in his own lessons and Scott didn't want Lydia to kill him.

Derek was in the usual clearing, sitting on the bench they had moved. He looked tired and thoughtful. Scott next to him.

"Rough meeting?" The younger wolf asked quietly.

Hale turned to look at him and sighed. "You could say that."

Scott stared at him, hoping to get more information. He didn't get it.

"My mother wants me to join your pack." Derek said blandly after the two had been sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"She might've mentioned it while you were gone." He replied slowly since he was unsure how Derek felt about the idea.

It was quiet again. Derek was certainly not the world's greatest conservationist. "Do  _you_ want to join my pack?"

Scott stared at Derek until he gave a curt nod and covered his face. "If you want me in you pack. I was never much good as an alpha even before..."

 Scott smiled at him. "Awesome. Your mom seemed pretty worried that you might turn me down."

Snorting, Derek stood up. "Now you need a pack mark since you have all these future pack members."

With a groan, Scott slumped his shoulders. "I'm not exactly the creative type."

"The tattoo on my back is the Hale mark." Derek shrugged. "Its not the most complicated thing."

"What was your mark?"

"My pack fell apart before I could get it tattooed, but it was paw print with the trisikele inside..."

"Maybe I could look at some other marks to get some inspiration?"

Derek stared at him before nodding and walking towards the house. Scott got up and followed him, hoping that's what Derek meant him to do.

* * *

 Stiles had been learning the history of fairies for the last two days, and it was dreadful. His ancestors were tyrants to their own people as well as the other species, especially werewolves and humans. 

He learned that Oberon enslaved human first borns, using them for less than innocent purposes.

Oberon's successor, a female that took power fifty years after his death, slaughtered werewolves and vampires. She died shortly after, leaving the fairy council with a war that decimated them in Europe.

A king and queen couple, cousins that ruled not long after the end of the war repaired relations with humans and witches.They were most famous for their extravagant parties though.

Several hundreds years of kings and queens with varyingagendas, some that loved other supernaturals  and some that didn't. Werewolves continued remain a major enemy despite many attempts at peace by the lycanthropes.

 The queen before him, Cecilia, was very liberal but ineffective. She had many lovers, among which were vampires and humans. She didn't accomplish much in the way of peace. Her objectification of other creatures was seen as insulting by leaders of the others. It never came to war because she was to well spoken and apathetic to her own people. Eventually she took a married woman as a consort and was murdered by the woman's husband.

Stiles didn't find much comfort in knowing that there wasn't much precedent to legitimately loving a dog. Not even Cecilia took one as a consort.

"I've heard that non-king Royals can't be away from a sanctuary for more than ten years while there isn't a king on the throne." Lydia asked before Miss Sunvalley started taking about post-Cecilia fairy history.

Stiles started at her and waited for the teacher to answer. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "It is true, Miss Martin. My brother died from it while visiting a fairy tribe in Botswana."

"Is that what killed my mother?" Stiles was now looking at his desk. Lydia's eyes were wide. 

"I'm not sure." Sitting down at her own desk, Miss Sunvalley looked lost. "When you were born Royal magic should have stabilized, allowing them to be away from a sanctuary indefinitely..."

Stiles battled up his hands in frustration as Miss Sunvalley declared lessons over for the day.

* * *

Stiles received a picture from Scott while he was eating dinner with his new friends. It was piece of paper with two crudely drawn concentric circles. It was captioned "pack mark?"

Snorting, he replied to the alpha "real creative dude"

"Derek helped" The fairy could see friend's eye roll through the text and decided he'd call him after he ate.

"What's so funny?" Pheea asked as she stuffed her face with lettuce.

He showed them the picture. "Scott wants this to be his pack mark."

 Lydia rolled her eyes. The two agreed to tell their new friends about Scott and the pack, but they weren't sure if they could trust them enough to tell them about the true nature of Stiles and Scott's relationship.

The three of them all had questions about how stupid the alpha one and Stiles was inclined to agree. He shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and got up after another text from the werewolf.

 "So you really think it's really terrible?" Scott whined as soon as he answered the call.  

"Nah. Its very you. Simple." Stiles grinned he fell back onto his bed. "When are you getting the tattoo?"

 “Just as soon as Talia registers it with the Alpha council.” Stiles heard Erica and Isaac heckling him in the background. “It shouldn’t take more than a week.”

“When are your dysfunctional pups going to get it?”

“Not for a while. Derek’s going get it almost right away.”

Sitting up, Stiles got his earing chain stuck on his bedspread. He whimpered but quickly went to yelling “What?” at Scott. “Derek Hale is joining your pack?”

“Yeah…”

“You know he’s like an alpha too right? And older? And from a legit werewolf family?”

“And he’s too afraid to have his own pack. Having him around will be good, he knows more than me and he’ll be a good second.” Scott sighed. “Are you really that against it?”

“No… I was just a little worried about him not respecting your authority.” Stiles ran his hand over his face.

“He and I have talked about this… it’ll be fine.”

They were quiet for a while. “Do I get to get your pack mark?”

Scott almost dropped his phone in shock. “I thought tattoos were against fairy like everything.”

Stiles shrugged. “You really think I care if it’s against fairy aesthetics? But, if I’m getting a tattoo, I think you should get a piercing.”

“I don’t know if I even can Stiles… With the way werewolves heal…”

“Come on, I’m going to have a fucking bite mark on my shoulder, I want something to mark you as taken too… I want to the piercings that are wedding rings.”

“I’ll ask Derek…”

Stiles smiled and they started talking about other things, like how Scott’s pack was doing and Stiles’ new friends. He also told the wolf about the two new piercings he was getting at some point the next week, but refused to tell Scott where they were going to be. They ended the call well past midnight, exchanging “I miss you”s.

* * *

Miss Sunvalley was talking about the council, but Stiles was too distracted thinking about his new piercings. The things were annoying to take care of and he wasn’t used to them, but he was starting to appreciate them.

“…the current council are the descendants of the last queen’s council.” She paused and stared at him. “Are you with me your majesty?”

He blinked and stared at her. “Wait, so when I get like the crown, I get appoint a new council? I thought they were voted for...”

“You can choose to have your council arranged that way.” She smiled. “But I figured you might want Miss Martin on your council.”

He stared at her and nodded. Lydia hadn’t joined him for class that day, instead she was hanging out with Blaire, Pheea and Finn to see if they were going to be loyal and trustworthy allies in their fight to change aspects of fairy society.

“There are five members to the council, with one as the leader-…”

“But I only met four.”

“The head of the council recently died, and we hadn’t voted on which of her possible heirs would be taking her place.” She moved closer to him. “But it won’t be much of an issue once you take the throne.”

“Well will that be exactly?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he looked just next to her head.

“On your birthday.” She sighed and pulled her chair across from him at his desk. “The week before your birthday, you will be isolated and you will fast. There will be a giant celebration on the day of your birthday. For five days after that, you will be locked away with your council to discuss immediate needs of your rule.”

“Seven days without food?” He groaned and slumped into the chair, pressing his face against the surface of his desk. “There better be food at this damn party.”

Miss Sunvalley laughed and rubbed his back gently. “With that, I think it’s time for our lessons to be over for the day. I believe it is almost time for your appointment with Headmistress Daily.”

* * *

Scott growled at the tattoo healed away, painfully. Derek rolled his eyes as Laura moved out of the chair, cleaning up the ink. He replaced her in the chair and held out his hand, waiting for the blowtorch.

“What?” The younger alpha asked as he watched Derek light it. “You didn’t mention that.”

Derek just smirked and nodded for Boyd to hold down his alpha.

Scott got a pic of his new tat when he got back to the cabin, grinning his ass off despite the pain he went through to get it. He sent it to Stiles, mentioning the blow torch.

A few minutes later he got a message from Stiles saying “I win” followed by a shirtless picture of the fairy, his nipples swollen from the new rings of metal attached to them. And another text that said “come up this weekend”. Putting his hand to his swelling dick, he sent back a text confirming he’d find a way to Stiles.


	10. Picnic

Stiles was scratching his back, it had been insistently itchy for a few days, but it was getting worse. He answered his phone as he rubbed his back against the post of his bed. “Yo, what’s up?”

“So, I have a way there… How am I getting in?”

“You’re not…” Stiles looked around the room for his shoes as Lydia knocked on his door for the third time. “We’re going to the park, so you can meet me there…”

“How am I supposed to find a park?”

“It’s a small town Scott. There’s only one park.” Stiles bent down to grab his shoes, listening to Lydia yell his name through the door. “I got to go before Lydia rips be a new one…”

Scott tried to say something else as Stiles hung up and pulled on his shoes, yelling at the banshee.

The walk to the park was nice, it was nice to get out of the school grounds. Lydia was talking to him about something important but he just kept wondering if there was some place private in the park. Pheea was flirting with his two guards.

When they got there, Stiles spotted Jackson and rolled his eyes. The red head grinned beside him and ran to the vampire, kissing him passionately as she was picked up. Stiles looked away and waited for them to finish so Jackson could mock him.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jackson said when he finally stopped snogging Lydia.

Stiles mocked surprise. “You’re not going to make fun of me?”

“Lydia said if I did, I’d have to go back to my school.”

“Whipped there, huh, blood sucker?’ Stiles grinned at him before looking back to see his new friends staring at Jackson in horror. “Jackson’s not that bad. Doesn’t even have his fangs yet.”

“I could still break your nose, Stilinski.”

“Good luck, my warriors have pretty quick reflexes.”

Jackson looked at the fairy warriors and just nodded in agreement. Blaire just sighed and held up the picnic basket, “Well, I brought food and a Frisbee.”

Stiles had just called a time out in the game when Jackson turned around and swore. “You invited dogs Stilinski?”

“They’re better behaved than you are.” Stiles glared at the vampire before running towards Scott.

Erica and Isaac whistled as Scott held the fairy tightly, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck. Stiles chuckled as he waved at the pack. “Is there somewhere around here we can be alone?”

Stiles bit his lip and glanced back at the group of fairies. “Yeah… Lydia mentioned somewhere…”

He pulled back and went to introduce the wolves to the fairies. Pheea was immediately smiling flirtatiously at Isaac, but Boyd and Erica both growled at her and she stepped back with her hands up. She then put her attention to Derek. Finn apologized for his sister and made her sit down in time out. After he was sure the fairies and wolves weren’t going to get into a massive fight, they were actually getting along well considering, before he took Scott’s hand and snuck off.

“Ore’s following us.” Scott whispered as he squeezed the fairy’s hand.

“It’s his job. Don’t blame a guy for wanting to keep me safe…” Stiles grinned at him before pulling him suddenly into a cluster of trees.

Scott grinned and put his face back in the crook of Stiles’ neck. “This the spot?”

Stiles nodded as he let the werewolf back him against a tree. “I missed you.”

Growling, Scott moved his lips from Stiles’ neck to his mouth, kissing him harshly as his hands worked under Stiles’ shirt.

“C-Careful, they’re still a little tender.” The fairy pushed him away slightly and Scott just grinned, pulling Stiles’ shirt over his head.

“Hey Stiles…” Scott moved in close, breathing in Stiles’ ear. “You’re not just… this isn’t just because you’re my True Mate, right?”

Moaning at the gentle tug Scott gave his new piercings, Stiles gripped the alpha’s shoulders. “We’re having this conversation now?”

Scott moved his other hand to Stiles’ hip, pulling them closer together. “I need to know… I need you to tell me now… because if we keep going, I’m not sure I can stop…” Then he pulled an unpierced part of Stiles’ ear into his mouth, teasing at it with his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ … I want this… I want you.” Stiles breathed as he let his head fall back to the tree as he felt Scott’s dick brush against his through their jeans. “I want you…”

“Good…” Scott kissed his way down Stiles’ neck, pausing to suck a hickey on his collar bone, before gently drawing one of Stiles nipples into his mouth. Stiles was embarrassed by the noise he made as Scott pulled down his zipper, pulling his pants and underwear out of the way.

Stiles was panting and locking his fingers into Scott’s hair. He looked down and the other boy looked up at him with glowing red eyes before sinking to his knees. The fairy closed his eyes as the werewolf took a long lick up his dick and then wrapping his mouth around it.

As Scott continued, Stiles felt himself go weak, his body only being supported by the tree and the hand gripping his hip tightly. But his back burned against the tree, the itch at his shoulder blades only bearable because of the pleasure his Mate was giving him.

Stiles yelled Scott’s name just as he came down the werewolf’s throat, without any warning. Scott choked slightly at first but managed to swallow it down before pulling back with a groan. The fairy had hunched over him and was panting, a few drops of hot liquid fell on Scott’s back and the scent of blood hit him.

“Stiles?” Scott moved to stand up, moving his arms to support Stiles’ weight. When the werewolf looked at him he gasped, repeating the fairy’s name.

Stiles was crying, his face contorted in pain. The blood was coming from his back, from where a pair of wings was coming from his shoulder blades. The wings, two wide and parallel shimmering things, were covered in the red liquid. “Sc-Scott…”

“Shh…” Scott kissed his temple. “Can you pull them back in?”

“What?” Stiles gave him a panicked look before looking back and seeing the wings. He groaned and buried his face into Scott’s shoulder. “That explains the itching…”

“You mean this hasn’t happened before?” Scott pulled him close and used one hand to gently touch them. The wings fluttered violently as Stiles whimpered in pain.

“Sensitive…”

Sighing, Scott caught Stiles’ lips with his own. “Can you stand on your own for a bit? I need to pull your pants back up.”

Stiles reached behind him and found the tree. He nodded and slumped back slightly as Scott bent down. When Scott was holding him again, he nuzzled into him. “I need to get back to school…”

Stiles was still bleeding, and he knew that. He didn’t need Ore and Scott remind him as they helped him get back to where the pack and the fairies were sitting and eating. They all looked up at them as they approached. Lydia just sighed with exasperation.

“We can’t very well take the wolves with us back to school.” The banshee said over her book as Scott and Ore helped Stiles sit down.

“Why not?” Erica asked, sounded offended.

“Because Daily would probably kill you on sight.” Finn snorted as he reached out to touch Stiles’ wings. Scott grabbed his hand with a snarl.

“I had a feeling this might happen.” Lydia hummed, turning the page. “The King of the Fae has beautiful iridescent wings that resemble that of the dragonfly, and they reveal themselves at great physical and emotional sensations.”

Stiles glanced at Scott. “Getting a blow job from a soul mate… I’d say that has a lot of sensations.”

The entire collective glared at him and looked to Lydia. She hummed. “I’m going to call Miss Sunvalley.”

“Who?” Derek asked as he growled at Erica and Isaac who were reaching towards Stiles’ wings.

“A teacher who won’t freak out about werewolves. She’s not a racist piece of shit like the headmistress.” Finn explained.

“I think I’ve seen Daily in meetings with members of The Crystal Wings.” Blaire groaned, laying back on the picnic blanket.

“They’re an extremist group that oppose any and all breeding out of the fairy race.” Pheea explained when the wolves looked confused. “They used to just be a club for the older purebloods, but in the last few years, the numbers in are age group have shot through the roof.”

“We have a group like that, they call themselves the Blood Cleansers.” Jackson said from where he was sitting against the nearest tree. “They’re all a bunch of snooty wannabe cool kids.”

“You would know Jackass.” Stiles spat at the vampire, but Jackson just shrugged.

“Watch what you say there Stilinski. I’d hate to see what would happen if one of those pretty wings got busted off.”

Scott growled at the vampire and only backed down when Stiles gripped his shoulder tightly.

“He’d die Jackson, so stop joking about it.” Lydia glanced at her boyfriend as she moved the phone from her ear. “She’s on her way.”

Stiles sighed and rested his head against Scott. “You guys okay with the werewolves?” The question was directed at the fairies, who all looked at each other.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Blaire shrugged.

“I am concerned how you’re going to convince them to let you stay with Scott.” Finn said firmly, staring at the alpha.

“I’m King and I can do what I want. If they don’t like it, they can fight me.”

When Miss Sunvalley finally showed up, she looked like she had just been told the best news ever. “Mr. Stilinski, you grew wings.”

“D-Don’t touch them…” She withdrew her hand with confusion. “They hurt…”

“They shouldn’t.” Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at them more closely. “And you shouldn’t be bleeding…”

“That’s comforting.” He looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

“It could be because you’re not of age yet… but…” She apologized as she wiped her fingers across the wings, the dried blood flaking off to reveal translucent material and seemingly throbbing colors. Stiles pressed his face into Scott, biting into his shoulder to suppress the whimper.

“What were you doing when this happened?” She asked, watching curiously as Scott ran his hands through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles groaned. “Having an orgasm…” Scott looked away from her, coughing slightly.

“With this werewolf? You know that I’m very open about this sort of thing, Stiles, but you’re…”

“Nature Bound.” Stiles said flatly, looking at her. Her eyes went wide and she stared at Scott, a smile slowly going back to her face.

“That is a different story.” She stood up and held her hands out to help Stiles to his feet. “I think I have a solution.”

Warily, he put her hands in hers and let her pull him away from Scott. She held him up. “Wolf… Uh, what’s your name?”

“Scott?” The alpha stood up.

“Put your hands between the wings, please?”

Scott did as he was told and Stiles groaned, trying to push closer to the teacher, but she kept him steady. The alpha started to pull his hands away, but Miss Sunvalley told him to press harder. Suddenly the wings were pulling into Stiles’ body, leaving callused, almost scalely patches on his should blades that had a ridge right where the wings had been attached.

He was falling back into Scott and Scott caught him, looking down at him. Stiles had fallen unconscious.

“I should take him back to the school. He should rest…” She said with a smile. Scott nodded, holding onto him tightly.

“You should go home Scott. We’ll take care of him.” Rayon said with a smile as Ore took Stiles’ from Scott’s arms, to carry him.

“Make sure he calls me when he wakes up…” Scott mumbled as Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

Ore and Lydia ride back to the school with Stiles and Miss Sunvalley. When they get to Stiles’ room, Headmistress Daily and one of the council members were there. They both looked angry as they watched Ore put Stiles on the bed.

“What happened?” Daily ordered, staring at Lydia.

“His wings.” Lydia replied boredly.

The council member gasped and looked at him, as if it was an utter scandal. “Before he is of age?”

The banshee shrugged and glanced at Miss Sunvalley.

“Irresponsible.” The headmistress mused as she walked over to the bed, tilting Stiles’ face with her finger. “Stiles was not raised as one of us, and he does not have a solid understanding of our customs nor does he know his own abilities. It has been decided that while he will have the title King as is his birthright, until he has been deemed ready, he and his council will not have authority over our people.”

“Who decides when he is ready?” Miss Sunvalley looked at her boss warily.

“The current council will decide, naturally.” The councilwoman said with a smile. “With what we have heard, it will not be long before he is ready for the throne and the responsibility.”

The three fairies watched as Daily and the councilwoman left, then all looked at Stiles, who groaned in his sleep and called out his mate’s name.


	11. Isolated

 Scott screamed in frustration the second he got into the cabin, kicking his trunk and falling onto his bed. Erica and Isaac both moved to go to him, but Derek just caught both of them.

“Leave him.” They both looked at him, confused. “The closer him and Stiles get physically, the closer they get… metaphysically.”

That didn’t clarify anything, so Boyd gave it a shot. “The more they get busy, the more they can feel each other’s emotions.”

The two omegas shrugged with one last glance at their alpha. Erica then grinned at Derek. “So, there were pretty intense scents rolling off you when that teacher showed up.”

Derek covered her face, pushing her away. “I’m going back to the house.”

* * *

When Stiles woke up, his entire body ached. There wasn’t a part of his body that didn’t have a throbbing pain. There were four faces staring at him as he blinked open his eyes and took in his surroundings.

“Where’s Scott?” He asked, staring at Lydia.

“Scott took his pack and went home.” The banshee said with a smile. “How are you feeling Stiles?”

“Like shit…” He sat up and reached back to feel the scales on his back.

“Well, strap on your big boy pants, because you’re about to feel a whole lot worse.” Ore hit his partner for the comment.

“What... What happened?”

“On Daily’s recommendation… when they crown you king on your birthday, it’ll be in name only.” Miss Sunvalley explained.

His eyes went wide and moved to Lydia, who nodded solemnly. “When they think you’re ready, they’ll give you and your council authority…”

“They’ll never think I’m ready…” Stiles put his face in his hands.

“What do you mean? You’re practically ready now…”

Lydia cut off the teacher with a small glare. “It’s not about whether he’s ready or worthy to lead, or can change anything. It’s about Scott.”

Nodding, Stiles stood up and walked to his closet, throwing on a shirt. “As long as I’m with Scott… with a werewolf… they’ll never give me authority.”

“Stiles…”

He punched his wardrobe, his bones crunching against the wood as his wings popped out of his back, cutting through his shirt. There was no blood with the wings that time, no cutting pain just a bit of a pinch, but the wings were red anyway, the veins pulsing with the color. “I don’t want to have to hide him… I don’t want to have to choose between Scott and my birthright…”

Lydia reached for him, but he moved towards his door. “After I get my crown, I’m marrying Scott and then this hatred ends.”

Then he was out the door. He heard gasps from the other students as he walked across campus to get to Daily’s office. She was on the phone when he opened the door, ignoring the protests from her secretary.

“Mr. Stilinski…”

“Don’t.” He said as he put his hands on her desk. “I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to change anything.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stiles.” She smiled at him kindly. “I’m only doing what is best for you and our people. It’s obvious you’re not ready, which isn’t your fault.”

Stiles continued to glare at her.

“How are you feeling? Your wings are stunning.”

He turned and stormed out just like he had come in, loud and angrily.

When he got back to his room, he found his wardrobe open, Ore throwing all his shirts on the floor, on top of Rayon who was examining and cutting them. He felt his wings flutter behind him as they turned to stare at him.

“We’re… uh…” Rayon started before Ore took the scissors from his hand and finished for him. “We’re cutting holes in all your clothes for your wings.”

Nodding, he looked at where Lydia was sitting on his bed, looking at her nails like they were the most interesting things in the world. She glanced up at him. “If you want to make a difference, we have to double time your lessons. Sunvalley is currently contacting her parents. All Royal fairies a prepped on how to prepare for a King child.”

Stiles groaned and fell face forward onto the bed. Lydia made a small noise of shock and he felt a hand on his wings, which didn’t hurt thankfully.

“They changed color.” She said with her usual curious tone. “They’re black now.”

He just blew a breath out of his nose and turned so he could look at her. The banshee was just grinning at him.

* * *

Full moon was in just over a week, and so was Stiles’ birthday. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd ran around the Hale’s land with Derek, learning werewolf things and trying to tackle the alpha. Their Alpha spent most of his time sitting dejectedly in the cabin or a secluded part of the forest. The omegas avoided, their instincts telling them to leave their brooding alpha alone. Boyd sometimes sat with him, in silence, in an attempt to help his alpha.

Derek leaned on the tree across from him, watching the younger boy until he looked up. “We’re doing this again?”

Scott huffed and stood up, so the older alpha wouldn’t pull him up by his collar again. “It’s hard. I miss him and I’m worried about him. Everything feels so crazy.”

“Have you heard from him?”

“I talked to him yesterday. It’s just so fucked up.” He pulled at his hair in frustration.

“It is. But it doesn’t change that you have a pack to take care of, not to mention yourself. When was the last time you ate a full meal?”

* * *

Stiles was searching through the library to find good reading material during his week of isolation, while his new friends complained about it. Lydia was giving him an unimpressed look as he piled books into Ore’s arms.

“Okay, so you picked four of your five council. You still need another person, and you need to pick a head of your council.” She was looking at the check list she had made on her phone.

“Well, I mean I don’t know who else I trust other than you guys. And Daily already told me that my sworn warriors can’t be part of my actual council.” He grabbed a book and flipped through it. Pheea said something about it being terribly written so he put it back.

“What about Miss Sunvalley? She’s knowledgeable and she’s your family.” Blaire suggested as she moved to sit on one of the tables.

Stiles snorted. “I’m related to almost every fairy on the planet. She’s like my third cousin or something.”

“But we trust her, and I think you need someone with a little more knowledge than the four of us have.” Lydia raised her eyebrows at him.

“I think she might be in her office.” Finn looked up from the book he was reading. “You should go talk to her.”

“Fine.” Looking at Lydia, he sighed. “You’re going to be the head of the council.”

“Are you trying to get Daily to kill you?” Ore looked around the pile of books. “A Banshee as the head?”

“The king and the head of his council are bound almost like the mate bond, and if I’m going to be bound to someone, it’s going to be Lydia Martin.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Even with a true mate, I see you haven’t given up on your life long pursuit to make me yours.”

He just grinned at her before turning and heading to one of the school buildings. Miss Sunvalley was reluctant, but accepted his request to be part of his council. Ms. Daily did her best to internalize her annoyance when he told her his council, but nodded and noted the names onto a very official looking document.

Scott called him that night, it would be two weeks before they could talk again, so the conversation was long despite them not having anything to talk about. They were both on the verge of tears when Stiles hung up so he could call his dad. His dad sounded busy when he called, but the sheriff made sure to mention that he had been invited to Stiles’ birthday celebration and would be there.

The next morning, Stiles got dressed and opened the doors to find the current council and Rayon standing outside of his door. There was a tray of food with them, containing his last full meal for the next week. Once he had eaten it and a small ceremony of words and water flinging, they mentioned that at sundown, he’d get a loaf of bread and a glass of milk from one of his guards. He wouldn’t get to talk to them, but he was grateful it wouldn’t be complete isolation for a full seven days.

Once the room was cleared, the council left with small nods. Rayon smiled at him and held up a golden key. “If something goes terribly wrong, like you somehow manage to hurt yourself beyond self-repair, Ore or me will be right outside the door the entire time.”

Stiles smiled at him and nodded, holding his cell phone out to his warrior. Silence started then.

* * *

It was torture to not hear from Stiles, and it was worse having his pack’s eyes on him from pity. Derek tried to talk to him, but Scott wouldn’t listen. He knew that full moon was soon, and Erica could have her first shift. He knew that Isaac would go into heat again not long after the moon. It was all too much for him.

The young alpha decided it was time to go home for a little bit. Talia smiled at him kindly when he told her that he wanted to get away from camp for a few days, and even drove him home personally. His mom hugged him tightly and made dinner, despite how obvious it was that she hadn’t done any cooking since he’d been away. The house smelled weird, or maybe it was just because he was more sensitive.

“So, what’s with the sudden need to be home?” His mom asked as she spooned green beans onto his plate.

“It’s just… I miss Stiles.” He sighed as he picked up his glass.

“He’s your best friend, it’s understandable that you’d miss him. This is going to be the first birthday you two won’t spend together since you met.” Melissa smiled at him.

Scott looked away as his face changed color. “Mom… actually…”

She gave him a strange look as she set down her fork. The nurse was silently urging him to continue.

“Stiles and I… were not _just_ friends anymore…”

Melissa was glad she decided she hadn’t taken her first bite of diner. “You mean… you and Stiles are..?” Scott nodded, still barely looking at her. “Honey, you guys are young and… are you sure you and Stiles want to risk your friendship for…”

“He’s my Mate Mom. My _True_ mate.” Scott finally looked at him mother, trying to gauge her reaction.

Shock covered her face, but it slowly made way for a smile and sincere smile. “Oh. Has Stiles told the Sheriff?”

“I don’t think so, not yet anyway…” Shrugging, he stabbed at his vegetables. “We’re sort of keeping it a secret right now.”

“You should be proud of being his true mate, it’s not because you’re afraid of what people will think about you being with a guy, is it?”

“No Mom, of course not. I _love_ him.” Scott gave her a small smile. “But he’s afraid of what the fairies will do if he finds out he’s with a werewolf.”

“When are you seeing him again?”

“In like two weeks, he’s coming home before the school year starts for a few days.”

Melissa just smiled at him again before she started eating and asking about his pack.

* * *

Stiles spent the first two days of his isolation pacing around his room and staring at the books he had picked out. He looked over the small version of his family tree for a while, but didn’t really do anything more than stare at his own name.

When he wakes up on the third day, he stares at his ceiling for a while before finally getting off his bed. He sat in the center of his sitting area and took a few deep breaths. One of the books he got on Ore’s recommendation was on fairy Buddhists, and how meditating was even more affective for fairy members of the religion than the human practitioners since they were already closer to nature. After a few breaths he felt his wings slide out from his back and he opened an eye to look back. They were a pale green, almost completely colorless.

The rest of the week he spent meditating on an off, concentrating on things he wanted to accomplish as king, and things he wanted to do for himself, and of course he thought about Scott.

He had lost track of time by the time Ore walked into his room with an entire rolling tray full of food and greeted him with actual words. Stiles smiled at the food gratefully and made Ore sit and talk with him.


	12. Crowned

Miss Sunvalley came in shortly after, to give him two piercings on each ear lobes, leaving him with three piercing on his ears. She also told him, as he dabbed the back of his ears and complaining about blood, that he’d be getting at least three more during the ceremony.

Lydia dressed him in a ceremonial robe, a white frock that looked a lot like a dress, with actual gold around the neck. He sat in one of the chairs with his arms crossed as she forced a small amount of makeup onto his face. His two warriors just snorted in amusement as they watched.

Once she was finished making him look like a proper king — Rayon muttered “drag queen”, she headed to make sure the others were properly dressed.

After a few minutes of sitting in the room, waiting for the official start time, he heard a knock at his door. Ore glanced at the clock on his nightstand and shrugged as Rayon opened.

A man in a tux stepped into the room, looking rather confused as he pulled at his coat. Stiles’ eyes went wide as he sprung off his bed, running towards him.

“Dad!” He said with a smile as he hugged the Sheriff, his wings popping out of his back and glowing a pale green.

The sheriff hugged him back tightly. When he let go and looked over his son, his mouth formed a tight frown. “You look so different.”

Stiles shrugged, his wings fluttering slightly at the movement. “Not much I can do about it at this point.”

With a sigh, he ran his fingers over his son’s buzzcut. “The piercings would look better if you let your hair grow out.”

Grinning, the fairy pulled his father over to his sitting nook, telling him about things that couldn’t be conveyed in a text or a phone call.

“So you and Lydia...?” The sheriff raised his eyebrows.

“Nah. I’m over her, beside she’s still seeing Jackass.” Stiles shrugged, glancing away. “But there was something I wanted to talk to you about… that’s like that um…”

“What is it Stiles?”

“Dad… I sort of…” He was interrupted by the doors opening and two members of the last queen’s council walked in, the first coaxed Sheriff Stilinski out of the room and escorted him to where the ceremony was taking place.

The second looked at Stiles and smiled. “Are you ready, your majesty?”

Stiles just shrugged as he made a small sound of distress, his wings changing to a swirling yellow.

Stiles followed the councilwoman and looked around. Campus was deserted, except for the dozens of cars overflowing from the parking lot near the front gate. She walked without looking at him, opening a door to what Lydia said was the auditorium earlier that summer. When he walked in, he found himself back stage and could hear the murmurs of the people waiting in the seats beyond the curtain.

Lydia, Blaire, Miss Sunvalley, and Pheea and Finn were standing near the edge of the stage. He walked over to them and leaned his head against Finn’s shoulder. “I am so not ready for this.”

Miss Sunvalley smiled at him and tugged at his shoulders to wrap him in a tight hug. “It’ll be fine. You don’t have to do anything but sit there, smile, and repeat after the eldest council member.”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “I come out last, right?”

“Yeah, the five of us go out last and take our oaths, then you come out and take yours. After they give you your last piercings and crown you, you and me will do the binding ceremony.” Lydia said as he moved a lock of hair over her shoulder, exposing her still unpierced ears.

The music stopped and the four councilmembers all moved to take their places on the stage. Stiles stood at the side to look out at the crowd of people, it was quite a crowd. Lydia walked up next to him and pointed at the Vice President as well as the several ambassadors from other countries. Stiles was all on board to developing a fainting problem.

Welcoming the audience, some of them by name or position, the youngest council member quickly moved out of the way to let the oldest speak. The words that were said were optimistic, hoping that Stiles would continue the peace between the Fae and the other species in the world. But they also explained that he would not receive his full political power until he was deemed ready, due to his inexperience with fairy customs. The speech was finished by a fond explanation of Stiles being endlessly strange, especially considering his preferred name.

Then Stiles’ council was called onto the stage by name and fairy type. He heard a few gasps when Lydia was introduced as a banshee and the head of the council. The council moved on as if they hadn’t noticed though, as they distributed the ear cuffs that would show others their positions. They lead the five young fae in a short oath, swearing loyalty to the fairy monarch and the interests of the Fae peoples, while making the best of efforts to maintain peace with others.

Before Stiles knew what was happening, one of the stage hands was harshly motioning at him that he was supposed to get ready to go on stage. The lights on the stage was blinding, and he couldn’t see into the crowd a walked into the center of the stage. He stood in front of a throne, next to Lydia at its right, with the rest behind him.

He didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying as he repeated the oath, with the same meaning as the council oath only longer and more specific. His eyes were on the hands of the other three previous council members. Each was holding a covered coushin. Stiles knew one had his last few piercings and the other had the circlet that acted as his crown, but the third was mystery to him. As the last of his words trailed off, his eyes met the councilmember that had been speaking. She was smiling at him as she motioned for the first to come with the cushion. The piercings. Stiles was glad the crowd couldn’t see his face as she stabbed them through his ears. He was still a wimp about getting them.

The crown was painless as the circle of golden leaves was placed on his buzzcut. He glanced at Lydia who only pursued her lips, telling him silently that it needed to be grown out, and as soon as possible.

“The Heart of Oberon, as it is called, is not just the heart of our first monarch, but the heart of every monarch after him.” She said as she uncovered the stone. “It has long been used to identify the non-ruling members of our royal family, but it also used but our ruler to use the wisdom of their predecessors. When our current king meets his end, his body will decay but the stone will return to us from his crystalized heart.”

Stiles looked down at the stone, then gawking at the older fairy. She gave him a strange look then nodded. “Your majesty, if you would please put your hands on the stone, allow it become a part of yourself.”

“Here goes nothing.” He mumbled under his breath as he reached out to touch the stone, which had gotten him into this mess in the first place. The second his fingers touched the stone, the white light from before filled the entire building, along with the gasps of surprise. The rock itself lifted off its cushion and started disappearing. His body started feeling heavy then as the rock was gone and the light had faded he felt a strong energy flowing through him.

As he stood there blinking, the council woman introduced him with a flourish. “King Zytka Stilinski!”

There was cheering in the crowd as Lydia stood up and pumped his shoulder. Once the crowd was quieted down, there was a quick ceremony to bind Stiles and Lydia, so they can easily share ideas and be able to find each other.

Stiles finally sat down in his throne as the curtains closed the crowd started talking amongst themselves. He took a few deep breaths as Lydia sat on the arm of the chair. “How are you feeling Stiles?”

“Like a bomb about to blow.”

The only thing that got him up after things were arranged on the stage for the group of important fairies was the promise of food and his dad.

Before he was allowed to eat or go say hello to his father, he had to talk to all the other representatives. He got to smile and shake the vice president’s hand, wait until Jackson’s egotistical ears heard that. He assured all the humans that he was going to continue the friendship between the Fae and humans, as well as try to grow it. The vampire just shook his hand and didn’t speak. The witch was bubbly and wouldn’t stop talking, asking him questions about his thoughts on the restriction of magic, both arcane and fae, and how he thinks witches and fairies should repair their relationships. The encounter left him wondering if that’s how other people viewed him, since he knew he had quiet the mouth.

Finally he was shaking the hands of two werewolves, both of who’s eyes flashed red.

The male just scoffed and let his eyes travel over him. The woman smiled at him kindly. “Talia has mentioned you a few times since you and her have met.”

Stiles blinked at her, recognizing her as the other Alpha that lived in Beacon Hills, before smiling back. “All good things, I hope.”

“Yes. She has high hopes for you, and what you can bring to fairy werewolf relations.”

With another nod, he pulled away from the werewolves to go sit at the head of the grand table. Most of the audience had left, and the party was only for the important non-fairies and the highest ranking of his own kind. Lydia was on his right, with the rest of his new council on the other side of her. The old council was to his left. His dad was at the other head of the table, next to Alpha Ito and the witch representative.

Dinner was delicious, but Lydia reminded him to pace himself, since he hadn’t barely eaten in the last week. He didn’t listen and knew he was probably going to have puke most of it later. The conversation at the table was very political, but centralized. The European representatives all talked among themselves, the Asian representatives as well. The vampire, witch, and werewolves all were silent at their end of the table, and his dad looked increasingly bored and awkward.

After he scoffed down his desert, he was forced to thank everyone for coming and dismissing then from the dinner. The council all left to prepare the room for Stiles’ second bout of isolation with his new council.

His dad walked over to him and smiled. The conversation they had was short and he didn’t get to tell him anything he wanted to tell him, as the council was rushing him out the door. He knew he was seeing his dad soon for almost two weeks, but it was still hard.

The purpose of the isolation was determine their positions politically and what they wanted from Stiles’ reign. Lydia spoke most of the time, voicing Stiles’ opinions while he thought about his plans for the two weeks he’d be home.


	13. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been forever since I updated. But now I'm updating. Isn't that cool? I think so.
> 
> I'm in hell week for school. So in two weeks I'll be on break which means more regular updates, searching for at least a part time job, and dealing with my parents. Woot! Anyway, hope you like the update.

Scott sat next to the cage that Erica had been placed in. Her mates were hoping that it would finally be the night she had her first shift, so the pack could run in their wolf forms together. The blonde girl pressed her face through and kissed both of her boys and Scott gripped her shoulder.

As they sat around and waited, Isaac was very focused on his alpha. The alpha was distractedly looking at the trees in the distance. When the blond looked at his mate, Boyd just leaned around him and stared at Scott.

“He’s probably alright.”

Scott looked startled and looked at his pack mates. A small smile spread across his face as he nodded at them.

“And think of it this way,” Erica gripped the bars with her manicured nails and gave him a coy grin. “Once you see him again, he’ll be of age and you can claim him like he’s your omega bitch.”

Red covered Scott’s entire face as Isaac snorted in amusement and Boyd silently scolded her.

When Scott started feeling the pull of the moon, despite that it hadn’t cleared the trees surrounding the clearing, he heard some of the young wolves in the cages starting to groan in pain. He looked back at Erica and she looked completely bored.

Boyd and Isaac sighed: another month without her.

When Scott could see the moon breach the tree line, he heard a loud cracking and ripping sound. As he turned around he didn’t see Erica with her blonde hair and red lipstick, or even her in a partial shift; there was a giant yellow wolf growling at him and the pack through the bars.

Isaac and Boyd looked to Scott for explanation, but the alpha just stared at the wolf as she lunged towards the bars and locked her jaw and fangs around the metal. The three boys fell back a few feet from the cage.

“Erica?” Isaac asked, his hand shaking as he reached towards the bars. Erica only looked at his hand hungrily. When she snapped again, he pulled it back.

“Isaac wasn’t like this.” Scott observed.

“I still don’t remember anything from it,” Isaac ran his fingers through his hair. “I also have a better anchor than she does.”

“I was pretty violent my first shift. I scratched my mom pretty good.” Boyd looked back at Erica with sympathy.

“It was a pretty quick shift though…”

The three of them just sighed and stared at a snarling Erica until the sun rose and she shifted back. Once she was in human form again, she looked over herself to find quickly healing cuts from brushing against the bars and trying to start a fight with the wolf in the neighboring cage. Once Peter had the cage opened, Boyd covered her with his coat and led her back to the cabin with Isaac close on their tails. Scott stood up and rubbed his eyes, wandering into the forest to look for the other alpha of his pack.

Five days later, Scott was laying on the couch in the Hale living room waiting for a text from Stiles to tell him that he was home. Derek was angrily sitting next to him, watching Peter flip through the channels. After the third time the oldest wolf had started through again, Derek huffed and got up, announcing he was going to look for Laura.

Scott couldn’t go back to his cabin, because Erica was in her first heat and her heat triggered Isaac’s early. Boyd certainly had his hands full.

He didn’t want to be alone with Peter though. Both Laura and Josh were working with the campers. Talia and her husband were away at the wedding of the heir of an allied pack. Peter made him uncomfortable.

When the door clicked closed, Peter turned his gaze from the TV and to the young alpha staring at his phone with a slight pout. As soon as his nephew was out of ear shot, he turned off the TV and moved from where he was sitting in a far arm chair. Scott looked up at Peter and didn’t like the predatory look in the man’s eyes as he stalked forward.

“Peter?”

The younger wolf scrabbled to sit up as the older just hummed in amusement and pinned where he was.

“You know, my dear young alpha, you have such a pretty young mate. A pretty little flittering butterfly of a boy.”

“Stay away from Stiles.” Scott let his mate’s name come out in a growl as Peter leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear.

“Oh, don’t worry Scott. It isn’t me you should worry about hurting him. He has many more people that wish to do him harm, though he is quiet delectable and it would such a shame if someone happened to lose control around him.”

“Don’t you dare-…”

“You can’t protect him. Derek can’t help you, he’s a scared little boy. My sister and Laura are diplomats. You don’t need politics Scott, you need your claws.”

Scott glared up at Peter. “I have claws.”

“Just come see me when you realize that they can’t help you.” Peter pulled away and turned. Scott just watched him exit out the side door and say hello to a few of the campers that were sun bathing by the house.

Scott’s heart had just settled down when Derek came back. The older alpha glanced at him, and mocked him for not moving since he left. Nodding, Scott just glanced at his last text from Stiles, that he was spending mandatory family time with his dad.

* * *

 

Stiles had gotten to the house while his dad while still on shift. Ore and Rayon made themselves cozy on the couch as the King showed his council around the house. Lydia stood in the doorway of every room and hummed. Pheea and Finn picked up everything and stared at it like it was a miracle of God. Stiles wasn’t sure if they seriously hadn’t seen a toaster before or if they were using their pureblood status to mock him. Miss Sunvalley wasn’t with them, since she had things to prepare at the school as she was still a teacher. Blaire and Pheea were staying with Lydia. Finn was staying with him, but Stiles was hoping to spend any time he wasn’t spending with his dad at the werewolf camp.

The sheriff greeted the young fairies gruffly as he walked in the door, before telling Ore to be a chauffeur and have Lydia give them the full tour of the town.

Stiles sat at the kitchen table across from his dad. It felt strange being back at the house, sitting in the kitchen with his dad. The Sheriff just looked at his son for a while, his arms folded on the table. Finally the Fairy King couldn’t take it anymore.

“There was something I didn’t get to tell you, the other day…”

Nodding, Stilinski glanced into the living room. “I forgot to tell you happy birthday.”

“It’s alright. No one wished me a happy birthday.”

“Not even Scott?”

“He was a little preoccupied with making sure him and his pups were ready for the full moon.” Taking a deep breath, Stiles stared at his father to make sure he wasn’t going to start talking. “Speaking of Scott… there’s something we need to talk about.”

“He’s your Mate.” The sheriff said unimpressed. His son stared at him, his mouth hanging open. “Melissa told me.”

Stiles shut his mouth and scratched his head. “So… are you okay with that?”

“If he’s your Mate, I don’t really see where I have much say in the matter, except telling you to be cautious.”

“Yeah… yeah…” He put his head on the table, covering it. “We know that it’s not going to be all sunshine and roses.”

“I’m not up on the most recent supernatural crimes, but word from other counties makes it sound like something big is coming, and I’m worried about you… and Scott. He’s like a second son to me.”

Sighing, Stiles smiled at his dad. “Thanks. We’ll try to be careful.”

The two talked for a little while longer, before Ore brought back Finn. The warrior had dropped the girls off at Lydia’s. A few hours later, after the five men had Chinese takeout, the Sheriff finally told Stiles that Scott was allowed to come over. The fairy jumped a couple of times, getting odd looks from his fellow fae companions, before calling Scott.

Derek came in with him, greeting the two warriors and shaking the Sheriff’s hand. Scott stood by the door, his eyes locked on Stiles.

The sheriff sighed, glancing at where his son was pouting at him. “Yes. Scott can stay the night.” The two boys’ eyes lit up. “BUT! He sleeps in the living room.” Scott’s smile turned to a frown and Stiles’ turned into a wicked grin. Rolling his eyes, Stilinski showed Derek out, announcing that he was going to check in at the station.

Finn made himself comfortable on the couch with Rayon and Ore as Stiles walked over to Scott, wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s waist.

“You look different.” Scott said, his eyes looking directly into Stiles’. “You smell different too…”

Licking his lips, Stiles traced his eyes around his Mate’s face. “Is it a good different?”

Groaning, the wolf surged his lips forward, pressing into the fairy. The three fairies on the couch groaned, with the youngest throwing one of the pillows at them.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Stiles pulled away from Scott and tugged at his wrist.

“But your dad said…”

“We’re not going to sleep.” He grinned at Scott until the wolf melted and let the fairy drag him up the stairs.

Once in Stiles’ bedroom, the door was shut and Stiles was pushed down against his bed. Scott kissed him hard as he let his hands roam over the other boy’s body. Stiles moaned into the werewolf’s mouth, gripping his shoulders tightly so he could draw him closer.

The made out heavily for a while, their shirts eventually falling to the floor and rolled over to switch positions alot. Scott especially enjoyed listening to the whimpers of pleasure Stiles made when he played with his pierced nipples.

When Stiles made his way back on top, he started working on the fly of Scott’s jeans. Scott stared up at him. The fairy grinned. “I didn’t get to return the favor last time.”

Scott grabbed onto Stiles as the fairy snuck his hand down the front of Scott’s boxers and made contact with his dick. He pulled him down to continue their make out, that was at that point mostly teeth.

When the werewolf came, he growled. His eyes turned red and his fingernails that were already making welts on Stiles’ back grew into claws and blood dripped down Stiles back. The fairy bit his lip to keep from whimpering out in pain as he gave the last few strokes to work Scott through the orgasm.

As Scott came down from the pleasure, his eyes changed back to their natural brown and they looked scared. He pulled his hands away from Stiles so he could see them, see Stiles’ blood on his fingertips.

Stiles took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh. “Man, we certainly know how to draw each other’s true form out, huh?”

The werewolf didn’t say anything as he shoved Stiles off him and grabbed his shirt. He stood up and walked out the door,  slammingit open. Stiles’ heart was racing as he stood up to follow him. When the fairy got downstairs, Scott was already on the porch.

“Scott!” Stiles had to run to grab his hand. Scott didn’t turn to look at him, but he did stop. “Where are you going?”

“Every time we fool around, you get hurt. What will I do to you next time?” Scott’s voice was quivering and Stiles knew he was crying.

“I don’t know.” Stiles said honestly. “But I trust you. Scott, I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Then why is your blood on my hands?” The werewolf whipped his head around to glare at Stiles.

“We’re both young. Neither of us know how to control our selves perfectly. I have no idea what I’m even capable of. Maybe next time I’ll blow a hole in a wall.”

Scott pulled his hand out of Stiles. “I can’t let you get hurt because of me.”

“I’m willing to take that chance.”

“I-I… I’m going back to camp… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Turning to leave, he paused. He left a long, but chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Stiles whispered as Scott disappeared down the sidewalk. Finn and one of his bodyguards were yelling for him, but he didn’t turn to them until after Scott was out of his sight.


	14. Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between? Between what? I'm not even trying to be deep, it was just a one word title that worked. Ugh. Titles are hard to come up with bro. I only bother so I can somewhat figure out what happens in each chapter when I look back at stuff... Anyway, I'm sure you don't care that much about my chapter title choosing methods. Here's a steamy and gushy update.

The next day, Stiles was sitting in a dinner. Ore and Rayon were in a booth within sight, but out of hearing range. His eyes lifted to the door every time it chimed.

“Stiles?” A female voice asked from the large group that had just come in. He looked up and smiled at her.

“Allison.” He greeted simply.

“I didn’t know you were back in town. Dad and I watched your coronation on TV.”

Stiles’ smile dropped. “It was on TV?” His voice cracked as he gripped the plastic cup in front of him hard enough to turn is knuckles white.

“You didn’t know?” Her smile fell as well as she tilted her head to the side. Stiles just shook his head in response as he looked down. “Is Lydia in town too?”

“Yeah. I think she’s taking the other Council members shopping today…” Stiles shrugged. “You should definitely call her, so I don’t have to hear her complain that you didn’t hang out with her.”

“I will…” Her sentence was cut off as they both looked up to see Scott approach the table.

“Hey Allison.” Scott said with a forced smile. Allison gave him a strange look before returning the smile.

“I’ll let you two alone. I’ll see you both later.” Then she moved to go sit with what was left of the humans from their year.

Scott sat down across from Stiles, but didn’t look at him. Stiles felt a jolt of pain rush through him. He reached for the werewolf’s hand, but it was moved off the table.

“Scott…”

“How’s your back?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and picked up the menu. “Perfectly fine. Ore and Rayon are actually pretty awesome at healing magic. Not even the slightest scar.”

The werewolf didn’t comment, just kept pointedly looking away from him.

“Listen, if you want to take things slower… we can do that… well, we can try.” Stiles said calmly.

“I don’t know if we should do this at all. Everyone keeps telling me how much danger I’m putting you in with this.”

“You really think I’m the one in danger? Scott, if some of the conservative fairies find out about this, you’ll be the one in danger. Stop worrying about me.”

“Stiles…”

“Listen, Scott, honestly we’re probably Mates for a reason.” The fairy looked at him sternly.

Scott looked confused as he stared across the table. “What kind of reason…”

“Fairies and werewolves, they’re not on good terms. Us, we could fix that.”

“Or maybe we’ll start a war.”

“Maybe, but I’m willing to take that chance.” Stiles looked down. “I think war is coming whether we’re a couple or not.”

With a deep sigh, Scott glanced at Allison, who was trying to hide that she was watching them. “This isn’t… Why is war even our problem, we’re just kids.”

“Because we’re not human Scott.” Stiles reached for Scott’s hand again and this time Scott let him. “Please don’t give up on this. We still have a lot to learn.”

Nodding, Scott leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Stiles’.

A few of the people sitting with Allison all choked on their food as they watched the two of them. Danny just rolled his eyes at them before continuing to eat his food.

When Scott pulled back, his face was red as he was glancing at the few other patrons. Two of the oldest members of the community were staring at them, their food falling off their forks. Stiles just grinned as he called for their waitress to take their order.

While they were eating, Scott was still looking at the group with Allison. Stiles rolled his eyes as he chewed his curly fries. “Dude, of course they’re talking about us. We’re scandalous. The loser kid from their middle school, suddenly a king and hella fucking queer?”

“You weren’t a loser.”

“Says the guy who’s been my best friend my entire life. You were a loser too.” While Scott frowned at him, Stiles just grinned and picked his burger back up.

Once Stiles had finished his second burger, whining that he had missed fried food and red meat, Ore and Rayon drove them both to Camp. When they got there, Derek looked at Stiles apprehensively. Stiles glanced at him and attempted a grin.

“You were worried last night.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as the older boy glared at him. “You were worried about me Sourwolf. We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

“You’re pack.” Derek looked away.

“You smelled my blood last night and thought Scott ripped my innards out.” Scott wasn’t sure how Stiles was still grinning about that, but just grabbed the fairy’s arm and pulled him to where the rest of his pack was laying around to recover from their very athletic heat. Boyd was laying on his own bed, but the two blonds were lounged on Scott’s bed, cuddled together. The three of them looked up and Erica grinned.

“Come over here and cuddle us. I went through Stiles withdraw.” She reached towards him weakly. Stiles grinned and wedged himself between the two blonds. The two both wrapped their arms around him and pressed their noses to his neck.

“You smell even better…” Isaac whined as he pulled the fairy closer.

Scott growled slightly. “Watch it…” The two omegas looked at their alpha with playful grins, before completely covering Stiles. Stiles laughed and reached out for help.

Boyd glanced up at Scott. “I don’t control them.”

Scott rolled his eyes and just grabbed his omegas by their shirts, throwing them to Boyd’s bed. They both pouted at Scott, but Stiles just reached up with a grinned and pulled the alpha down for a long kiss. Letting out a long moan, he let the fairy pull him onto the bed. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

“Oh come on, it’s not like they care. Those three are probably disgusting all the time.” Stiles pouted up at him, still holding Scott’s shoulders firmly. “Don’t you want pay back?”

“I don’t want them to have a reason to do anything worse.” Scott glanced at the three of them. Boyd looked disinterested, but Erica and Isaac were staring at them intently.

“I’ll take them for a walk.” Boyd pushed them off him and stood up. They both whined as they followed him out.

Scott kept his ear up, listening for them to be very far away, as well as most of the other campers. When he looked back down, Stiles was biting his lip and looking unsure of something. “You okay?”

“I just want to do… the bite thing before I have to go back to school.”

The werewolf pulled back and rubbed his face. “Stiles…”

“We can wait… I just if you’re…”

“No. I want to.” Scott sighed and looked at the door to the cabin. “It’s just… can we wait until right before you go back. The more time we have, the harder it’s going to be…”

Stiles nodded and sat up to give the werewolf a chaste kiss. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

The two sat there smiling at each other for a long while before Scott smiled softly. “Derek and I found out about a type of wolfsbane that would let me pierce my ear…”

Grinning, Stiles pushed Scott down onto the bed to continue their long make out session. When they broke apart Stiles mentioned that they had to go shopping for their rings. Scott rolled his eyes and shut him up again with his mouth.

They went much slower than the night before, but when they were down to just their boxers, they were grinding on each other letting out breathy moans. Stiles looked down between and then at Scott’s. Scott was trying to concentrate on keeping his wolf side in check. His fingers slipped just under the hem of Scott’s boxers, pulling the werewolf down closer and at a better angle.

Once they were both crying out in pleasure, they both reacted. Stiles was glad he had made it back on top as his wings popped from his back. Scott gnashed his teeth as he tore at the sheets. They were both panting as they stared at each other.

“I love your red eyes…” Stiles said softly as soon as he was able to form words. Scott pulled his fangs and claws back as he wrapped his arms around the fairy.

“Does it still hurt when the wings come out?”

“No… thank God.” Stiles snorted as he settled on Scott’s chest. “What color are they?”

“What do you mean?”

“They change color… usually with my mood…”

“They’re sort of every color…”

Stiles hummed and arched up to press his lips up to Scott’s.

When the threesome came back, Scott and Stiles had fallen asleep. Erica awed while Isaac pulled out his phone. Ore took the thing from his hand, crushing it into unusable pieces. Scott opened one eye and looked at the group of people staring at them. His face was turning red as he elbowed Stiles, who just grunted and wrapped his arms around Scott tighter.

“Hey Stiles.” Erica cooed. “Nice undies.”

The fairy opened his eyes, glanced at the werewolves, then at his Mate, and then groaned. “How is this even my life?”

After the two of them were redressed, they sat at one of the many picnic tables. “Where is everyone?” Ore asked.

“Almost everyone already went home. Camp officially closed today. Some people are still sticking around a little longer.” Derek answered, glaring at Stiles. Stiles was happy to glare back.

Scott rolled his eyes. “What is your issue Derek?”

“Derek and I a total bros, he’s still worried about me.” Stiles said simply.

“Wrong.” Derek raised an eyebrow in challenge. “I just don’t want someone around my Alpha that isn’t officially pack.”

The said alpha growled in protest but Isaac grinned. “He means he wants Stiles to get the mark.”

“You mean needles?” Stiles gulped and glanced at Scott, who was still glaring at the older alpha. Derek just kept up his challenge eyebrow.

Stiles figured it was better then than later for the pain, and followed Derek to where Laura was setting up the tattoo gun. She grinned at them as the Fairy gripped his mate’s hand even harder.

The female alpha gave him a soft smile. “So, you really want to get this tattoo?”

Nodding, Stiles pulled off his shirt. “I want it between my shoulder blades?”

“Why there?” Scott asked, looking confused.

“I thought it would look cool between my wings.” Stiles just grinned as Laura pushed him into the chair. She warned that it might hurt and didn’t give much other warning as she started.

Stiles was a total wimp about it. He barely contained his pain enough to keep his wings from popping out and whacking Laura in the face. Once she was finished, Stiles whimpered into Scott’s neck as Ore scrubbed the new tattoo with a bit of healing magic, leaving it perfect on his pale back.

It wasn’t long after the tattoo was finished, that Ore glanced at his watch and gave Stiles a knowing glare. Stiles looked back at him and sighed. “Hey hey…”

“What?” Scott asked as he was handing Stiles his shirt to put back on.

“I have to head home. Dad and I having dinner, and then tomorrow Lydia’s forcing me to get up early and go met the local fairy leaders and other fae locals…” Stiles ran his hand over his hair before taking the shirt.

“So, we can’t hang out tomorrow.”

“Unfortunately. Most of the next day I’m pretty booked too.” Stiles had a smile on when he popped his head out of the shirt. “But Dad and I are going to pick you and Melissa up for dinner reservations that night. Wear something really nice.”

Scott rolled his eyes and kissed him briefly. “I don’t think I have anything fancy.”

“Maybe you’ll just find something in your room tomorrow that would fit the description.” Stiles grinned before returning the kiss and following his guard to where the car was parked on the edge of the forest.

Scott watched him leave the house, with a sad smile across his face. He turned, once he the fairies were out of hearing range, to go back and talk to Derek. Peter was leaning on the door frame of his bedroom with a smirk that made the young alpha’s skin crawl. The older werewolf only disappeared into his room when Derek called for Scott from upstairs.


	15. Show Offs

The next day, Scott was loading his mom’s car with his and Isaac’s stuff. He glanced at where Boyd had gotten roped into packing Erica’s parents car while the two blonds sat on the picnic table, telling the beta to put his back into it. Once they were finished, Melissa smiled at the other parents, telling them that they and Erica and Boyd were welcome at her house anytime. Scott rolled his eyes, mumbling that she was going to regret that decision.

Then he spotted Derek pushing Erica and Isaac towards Boyd, telling them to help him. Scott smiled at him and walked over. “Your welcome over anytime too.”

Snorting, Derek crossed his arms. “I’ll see you at school Scott.”

“I thought you graduated.”

“Nah. I was held back my sophomore year, for missing too much school.” When Scott started grinning, Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t you do the same. Go, your mom’s starting to tap her foot.”

Isaac was staring at him, looking more than a little nervous. Scott gave him one of his winning smiles and walked over. He sat in the back with him on the way home. Once they got home, Melissa took Isaac gently by the shoulders and gave him a tour of the house. Scott went upstairs with both the suitcases. His mom already had the spare room set up for the omega.

When he got to his room, he found a box. When he opened it, he pulled out an expensive looking suit. He smiled. “Hey mom, did Stiles stop by?”

She popped her head into the room. “Yes. Him and Lydia dropped that off. They also got me a new dress for tomorrow night.”

*-*-*-*-*

Stiles was smiling across the desk at the local fairy leader. A pleasant, and extremely flamboyant middle aged fairy. He was a nice enough man, smiled too much. They had talked at length what small groups of fairies needed, but Beacon Hills had a fairy population of twelve, including Lydia and Stiles. The fairies of Beacon Hills functioned just like anyone else in the town.

“So, are you currently seeing anyone? Both of my kids are about your age…”

Lydia snorted next to him, moving a lock of hair over her shoulder. Stiles felt the blood fall from his face. “I am. We’re keeping it pretty quiet for his sake…”

He sat back in his chair. “Smart. I’m sure he appreciates not being swarmed by the media all the time.”

Nodding, Stiles glanced at Lydia, who just shrugged and turned towards the older male. “How about your family, sir? You said you had kids.”

“Yes. A daughter a little younger than you two and a son a little older. They’re both two a very good friend of mine, a royal fae, who lives with me and my human husband on and off.”

Stiles nodded. “He go to the school?”

“Yeah, though I’ve heard he doesn’t hang with the most favorable crowd.” He shrugged and stood up. “You’ve been here a while, my husband will show you out. I’m sure you and your Councilwoman have a busy schedule while you’re in town, your majesty.”

“Thank you.” Stiles paused as he stood up. “Are you currently in contact with the leaders of the other supernatural leaders in the area?”

“The two witch leaders and I have a very professional relationship. Politically we’re very closely related by our magic. The head of the local vampire nest and I do not speak on a very personal matter, but we do communicate through our assistance.”

When he stopped talking, Lydia hummed. “What about Talia Hale?”

“She’s a lovely woman, but she’s a werewolf.” He started laughing, but stopped when Stiles glared at him. He grabbed the stack of post-it notes from the man’s desk and jotted down the Hale house number.

“Call her. Schedule a meeting.” Stiles said sternly. “She’s not just a ‘lovely woman’, she’s a fierce ally in trying to finally have peace between our people.”

“Alright. We’ll meet for lunch. You should try to meet with more of the local leaders, and convince them to do the same.” He took Stiles hand with another smile.

Once they got in the car, Stiles groaned. “Was I too pushy?”

Lydia was touching up her lipstick. “No. You’re a king, Stiles. You sometimes need to be pushy.”

“But was it too pushy?”

“No.”

The rest of the day was spent stopping at the houses of the other fairies in the area. It was exhausting. All of them were extremely happy to see him. They also pushed their teenaged children at him, and looked disappointed when he said he was seeing someone.

When they got home, Lydia reminded him very smugly that the proper fairy council members were going to teach him some magic the next day. Finn also reminded him when he got in the house too. By the time he finally laid back on his bed with a groan, his dad opened the door to talk to him.

The next day the entire council was sitting on his couch when he came downstairs for breakfast. He waved at them as he went into the kitchen. When he came out with a bowl of cereal, he sighed. “I have a date tonight guys… I don’t want to…”

“You’re going to be fine.” Pheea smiled as she stood up. “It’s going to be super fun.”

Stiles whined as put another spoon full of cheerios in his mouth.

Once he was dressed, the three powered fae pushed him into the backyard. Lydia sat on the ancient lawn chair with a book. “So, who’s up first?”

Pheea grinned and put her hair up in a ponytail.

“Stiles, can you list the six types of fae that have wings?”

“No.” He scratched his cheek. “Are light elementals on the list?”

“Yes. Light and dark fairies have energy wings. You one of the other four.”

“Pixies have real wings when they shrink down.” Blaire said, putting her thumb and pointer finger together. “Miss Sunvalley probably can get into some craz-…”

Finn put his hand over the nymph’s mouth and smiled. “Air elementals also get real wings, like yours.”

“Royals sometimes get wings, it’s a case by case basis.” Lydia said as she turned the page. “Royals also get certain powers of different types of fairies. The King as the ability to master all fairy abilities.”

Stiles groaned. “No pressure though.”

Lydia just smiled as Pheea moved to the center of the Stilinski back yard. “I’m going to show you why light fairies are the best of all the elementals.”

Her brother snorted as he squatted down next to where Blaire had made a nest in the unmowed grass. Stiles leaned on the post that used to hold up the awning. He stared at Pheea with an eyebrow raised.

“Anything going to happen?”

“It’s easier to see her powers in the day, not broad daylight…” Finn grinned at his sister, who stared floating, burning white light forming into wing like shapes on her back.

“Watch it bro.” She grinned back at him, thrusting one of her hands towards him, the same bright light surrounding. He started screaming about his eyes. When the light faded, she landed and he glared at her, rubbing his eyes.

“I hate you.” He put his hand on Blaire’s shoulder. “You go, I need to let these dots get out of my eyes.”

Blaire smiled at Stiles as she stood up. “I’m not as powerful as an earth elemental, but we can do roughly the same things.” Flowers sprouted from under her feet as she walked.

“Flowers are easy Blaire. Even non-earth fairies can do it if they’re powerful enough.” Pheea sneered at her. “I’ve seen Daily sprout black roses when she swept her robe.”

“Oh?” She opened up one the pockets one her and pulled out an acorn. Dropping it on the ground, she held her hand over where it landed. A tree, a sproutling, rose from the ground, touching the top of her hand and stopped growing.

“That’s impressive.” Stiles grinned. “But I don’t think my dad is going to appreciate a tree out here.”

“We can dig it up and take it out to your wolf friends’ property later.” Blaire shrugged moving to sit next to Finn. “Elementals can grow plants without the seed, by the way.”

“Noted. Your turn Finn.”

Finn groaned as he stood up. “There’s still spots in my vision.”

“If you weren’t such a smart ass, you wouldn’t have that problem.”

The male fae’s display wasn’t as impressive as his female counterparts. Stiles stared at him. “So you’re basically a powerful water bender?”

Lydia shut her book, using a finger to mark her page. “These displays are cute and all, but how can Stiles do them?”

The three exchanged glances and then looked at Stiles.

“What, so you three are so naturally talented that you can’t even try to teach him?”

The next few hours were spent with Stiles keeping an eyebrow raised at his friends as they kept telling him just to feel it. “I’m not feeling it.”

Lydia pursed her lips and stood up. “Stiles wasn’t aware of what he was until recently. He wasn’t groomed trying to get his powers to work.”

“What powers do banshees have anyway?” Pheea asked, staring at the red head.

“We sense when people die, and can listen to the spirits of the dead, when they want to talk to us.”

“Oh, yeah. One of our classmates near the end of last year died on their way to school, and that’s when you had your first… outburst.” Stiles tried to remember the day in math when she started screaming, then started walking in a daze.

“Luckily, I haven’t had one since.” Lydia stood up. “We should go so Stiles can get ready for his date.”

He waved at his friends as they all left, with Ore. Rayon sat on the sofa and stared at him. “You going to wear the crown on your outing?”

“I really think that shouldn’t bring more attention to myself than I have…” Stiles sat next to him with a sigh. “How am I not swarmed by the press right now anyway?”

Rayon grinned. “Daily told the press that you lived in Texas with your billionaire father and your step mother. They’ve been tearing apart all the gated communities looking for you.”

“She’s done one thing for us that doesn’t make her a dick…”

“How’d learning to do magic go?”

“Terrible. Maybe it’s me, but they’re definitely not good teachers.”

He barked out a laugh. “No. They’re all naturals at their particular elements. When you get back to school, they’ll get you tutors for every element.”

“I don’t get to avatar this and travel around to find my own masters?”

“Not if you want stay close to Scott.”

Stiles sighed and glanced at the door as his dad came in. The sheriff gave him a disapproving look. “You’re not dressed yet? Our reservation is in an hour.”

It didn’t take long for the Stilinskis to get dressed, the older getting ready quicker than the younger. When the Sheriff checked on his son, Stiles was in the middle of putting on his under shirt. That’s when his dad saw his not-face piercings.

“Dad… uh…” Stiles said as he pulled his shirt down.

“Save it. A fairy thing I’m sure.” He quietly shut the door. Stiles heard his dad ask Ore, who had just walked in the door, if he had nipple piercings.

When Stiles came back down, his dad smiled at him awkwardly. Stiles gave him a crooked grin. “You got yourself into this mess Dad.”

“Yeah, yeah I did.” The sheriff grabbed him around the shoulders. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

When the two got to the McCall house, tailed by the two fairy body guards, Isaac answered the door. He nodded at the Sheriff and grinned at Stiles. “He looks pretty great in that suit you got him, Stiles.”

“He looks good in anything.” Stiles said, pushing past him to get into the house.

It was a few minutes until the two came down the stairs. It also took a lot of glaring on Stiles’ part to make Isaac to go check on them. When they came down, Scott escorting his mother, both of the Stilinskis let out a pleasantly surprised gasp.

The sheriff stepped forward and took Melissa’s arm, kissing her hand gently. They both looked at their children who had their foreheads together, sharing each other’s air. The two parents shared a smile before, he smacked Stiles on the back of the head. “Come on.”


	16. Council Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry it's taken so long. Writting is hard, summer is draining, and I was working on an original work. If you like vampires, clueless bisexuals, nonbinary royalty, and recovering sex slaves, I highly recommend checking it out. I also recommend it if you just really like my writing. Anyway, things happen, some good, some terrible. Enjoy!

“Have you two figured out how exactly you’re going to continue keeping this,” The sheriff waved his fork between the two teenagers sitting on either side of him, “a secret?”

Stiles blinked at his dad and then remembered the kiss in the diner. “You mean people have been talking about that?”

“I had to _accidently_ break the Daehler kid’s camera so he wouldn’t sell any pictures.”

Scott silently set his menu down and looked at Stiles. The fairy sighed and covered his face. “We’re going to aim to keep it a secret until this time next year… if we can’t it’d be better that I make a public announcement before it’s in a gossip magazine.”

“We could just…” Scott started, but was cut off when Stiles looked at him desperately.

“Don’t let your soulmate get away Scott.” The sheriff smiled at the young werewolf. Scott blinked a few times before nodding very seriously at the man.

After the food was brought to their table, the dinner conversation changed from Stiles’ and Scott’s love life, to talking about everyone’s current events. The sheriff asked Scott about camp, and Scott in return asked about how crime fighting was going. Stiles asked Melissa about her job at the hospital and she asked about school.

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” Stiles glanced away from where his and Scott’s parents were laughing in the kitchen of the McCall house.

Scott frowned and shrugged. “Meeting Derek and Talia about something. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just round up your pups and my council and continue forcing them to be friends. Lydia’s hanging out with Allison tomorrow anyway so I can’t get any work done.”

“Stiles!” The Sheriff called as he walked into the living room. The fairy stared at his father. “We’re leaving.”

Stiles nodded and pulled Scott in for a deep kiss. When they parted, they exchanged goodbyes as the sheriff pulled his son out by his arm.

*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning, the sheriff woke up and went downstairs for his morning cup of coffee. When he stepped into the living room six pairs of looked up at him. He waved at the inhuman teenagers before turning to walk back up the stairs.

“Stiles.” He said loudly as he entered his son’s room. Rayon was on the floor, also asleep until the sheriff entered. Both fairies sat straight up and stared at the human. “Your friends are downstairs.”

“M’kay… I’ll go take care of it dad…” Stiles said as he stretched and yawned.

Rolling his eyes, the man went back to the doorway. “And Stiles, I have the day off tomorrow, barring a crime spike, so I was hoping…”

“Yeah dad, sounds good. Stay safe, okay?”

When the sheriff made his way into the kitchen, he was greeted by the other fairy warrior and a mug of steaming coffee. He thanked Ore and sat at the kitchen table, yelling his son’s full name to make him hurry up.

By the time the fairy king made his way downstairs, his father had left for work. The group of fairies and wolves all stared at him blankly as he walked down the steps. He yawned and shooed Isaac and Erica off one of the armchairs. The group exchanged pleasantries, how-do-you-do’s, and such things. Boyd had to growl at Erica to get her to stop flirting with Finn and Finn had to hit his sister a few times to get her to stop hitting on Isaac.

After ordering an insane amount of pizza, the wolves each had a whole pizza to themselves, Stiles tried to turn the conversation to something more serious.

“Hey, what do you guys know about Alpha Council procedure?” Stiles looked at Boyd, figuring if any of the three wolves would know, it’d be the beta.

“Only that Scott was learning about that today and Alpha Hale is currently the president.” Erica shrugged as Isaac tried to take the last slice of her pizza. Pheea and Blaire were trying not to look too disgusted as they watched the werewolves eat.

“Why?” Boyd asked quietly.

“Lydia and I were talking, and we wanted to put one of every species on every governing body…” Stiles shrugged. “Like non-voting of course, but ya’know?”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Finn said with a shrug. “You have my support for the concept.”

“You’re going to need a little more detail for this to work, especially if you want Miss Sunvalley to go for it.” Blaire turned away from Isaac finally.

“I know.” Stiles ran his hands over his hair. “Just wanted a census on whether you’d think it was a good idea.”

“I think Alpha Hale would be up for it.” Erica smiled at him. “She’s super awesome like that.”

“Have you talked to Scott about this?” Isaac stared at him.

“Scott and I don’t really get the chance to talk about politics that aren’t directly affecting our relationship.”

When Stiles finally decided that everyone was going the hell home, plans were made for the others. Pheea and Blaire were texting Lydia that they were staying with Erica for the night as the wolf was talking to her mom on the phone. Finn made plans to hang out with Isaac and Boyd the next day. Whatever they were planning sounded an awful lot like sports. Both groups looked at him, asking him to join them but Stiles just used his dad as a reason that he couldn’t.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Melissa dropped Scott off at the edge of the Hale house, she waved at him before heading back to the house to get some sleep. She couldn’t wait until he was old enough to drive himself around. Scott waved back before heading towards the house.

As he got closer to the Hale house, there were werewolves around the property. They weren’t Hales, he could tell by the tattoos on some of the betas. The wolves watched him, their eyes flashing blue as they smirked at him. There were only about five of them, but they were intimidating. The young alpha tried to ignore them as he stared straight at the front door. The door was blocked when Peter stood up from the steps and started walking towards him.

Scott tensed as he watched the creep get closer to him with each step. When the man reached him, he took a healthy step back. Peter had years of experience on him that would make it hard to overcome, even if Scott was an alpha.

“Scott, this is Deucalion’s pack. My sister and nephew are preoccupied with dealing with him, so they asked me to give me your lesson today.” Peter grinned at him.

“Maybe it would be better if I just waited until another day…” The young alpha was having a tough time keeping himself calm. After all, Peter had all but threatened his mate.

“Talia won’t have time before you return to school. Today was her last free day. Laura’s only learning herself, and she’s out of town for her bachelorette party.” Peter smirked at him. “You’re already here, might as well let me teach you.”

The younger werewolf only glared at him.

“No funny business, I promise.” His smirk turned to a slightly more honest smile. Scott nodded slowly, still tense. “Good, we’ll go have this lesson at one of the camp buildings.”

The first few hours of Peter’s tutoring session were okay. Peter was a weirdly nice guy when he wasn’t being a creep and threatening Stiles. He also knew a lot about how the North American Alpha Council ran, as Talia right hand man.

Joining the alpha council was hard, the pack membership of the voting members hadn’t changed since the founding of it not too long after the US got its independence. Any alpha was able to go and talk, but only members could vote on issues. Their word was also final. Scott could join if a two-thirds majority agreed to him. It was unlikely, as the three packs that had joined only did so after going through at least four generations of alphas.

Talia was going to try to push his membership because of his connection to Stiles and by proxy, the fairies. She figured it would give someone else to defend the other species they shared the planet with. The alpha was exhausted listening to her fellows bad mouth humans, vampires, witches, and fairies.

“How do I get the other alphas to agree to me?” Scott sighed as he stared at Peter.

“Well, you’ll have Deucalion’s vote, the way you collected Derek.”

“What?”

“Deucalion’s betas are mostly just to appease the other alphas, his real pack are two other alphas, Kali and Ennis.”

“Satomi will probably like you. Most her pack are strays, and youngsters like yourself.” Peter paused as he thought. “Many of them will probably hate you. An alpha that didn’t have a pack, taking an heir from the most respected alpha, taking in bitten wolves bitten by someone else. It’ll be tough to convince them.”

They sat in silence for a short while, before Peter stood up and moved around the table to stand next to Scott. He leaned over the table and stared at the younger wolf with a wicked grin. “Have you thought about what I said?”

When Scott didn’t reply, Peter pushed his face into the surface of the table. “Stiles probably knows war is coming. Fairies are like that, very bad at hiding things from their own. My sister is blind to it, hoping that words can fix things.”

Scott pushed against the hand on his back as he growled.

“Scott, listen to me, you need someone like me. Your little pack are going to be powerless. All of them are afraid of their own shadow.” Peter over powered him and moved the young alpha so he was bent over the table. He pressed himself against him. “You can’t even protect yourself against a _beta._ How are you going to protect Stiles and your pack against a whole army of fae, or another alpha?”

Scott wasn’t strong enough to fight against Peter’s hold, and his arms weren’t long enough to lash back at him with his claws. The beta used his feet hand to undo and pull down the alpha’s pants. When he heard a second zipper drop, Scott tensed up. His fangs cut into his bottom lip and his claws into the palms of his hands as he felt the tip of Peter’s dick at his tightened hole.

Tears came to his eyes as Peter pushed, but didn’t enter. Just as quickly as he was fondling the boy, he was backing away and rezipping. “Go home Scott.”

It took a while for the alpha to realize that Peter wasn’t going to fuck him. He stood up slowly, not looking at the beta as he wiped his eyes. As he pulled up his pants, the man laughed.

“Stiles is lucky.” He nodded at Scott’s privates. “That’s quite a nice dick you have there kid.”

Scott managed another glare at him, before turning to leave the building. When he reached the door, Peter spoke again.

“You’re going to be really powerful, but you’re going to have a hard time making the hard choices.”

Once Scott was outside and a few good yards from the building, he ran into Derek. He looked away from the older alpha quickly. Derek looked like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry, about leaving you with Peter today. Laura was out of town and mom needed…”

“It’s fine, he’s just a major asshole.”

“Tell me about it.” Derek snorted as he looked over Scott. “You okay? You smell like blood.”

He looked down at his hands, finding them covered in red, but healed. “Yeah, he was just really pissing me off. I figured your mom might be mad if I took it out on him.”

“I think she’d understand. Do you want to…”

“I’m just going to head home, thanks.” Scott shrugged and started walking.

Derek watched him fade out of sight. He headed towards where Peter was finally leaving the building, and slammed him against the wall. “What did you do to Scott?”

“We talked, and I told him how he wasn’t in much shape to fight a coming war.”

“It’s not really much of your business what he’s ready for or not. Stay away from him.”

“Your mother…”

“Wouldn’t be very happy if I told her I what I thought you really did to him. Next time she asks you to even be in the same room as him, find an excuse.”

“Or what?”

Derek just pushed harder and flashed his eyes at his uncle before letting him go and heading back to the house.


	17. Father-Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short one. Also sorry that it's been a while. I've been binge watching OUAT and old cartoons. But I managed some how to update. Promise the next one will be longer and more interesting. Love ya'll.

Stiles woke up to the sound of someone coming through his window. Ore, who had been sitting at the desk and sharpening his dagger, glanced at the boy who had come in. Scott stared up at him with a sheepish grin before glancing at where his mate was sitting in his bed. The warrior stood up, leaving without even a word.

Once Ore was gone, Scott was kissing Stiles. The fairy pushed him off. He was glad to see him, but a little confused. “What are you doing here?”

The werewolf had a tight grip the fairy’s side, both of his hands were shaking. “I just needed to see you.”

Stiles grabbed his mate’s face and stared at him. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine.” Scott  knew Stiles could tell he was lying, but he hoped that Stiles would ignore it.

The fairy stared at the wolf for a while before frowning. “Okay.”

The sheriff found both of the fairy warriors in the kitchen, preparing eggs and bacon for breakfast. Ore stopped him as he headed back upstairs to get his son.

“I’d knock and wait for an answer if I were you, sir.” Rayon winked at the sheriff, getting a healthy whack from the other warrior.

As he knocked on the door, the human adult heard swearing from within his son’s room and the sound of someone falling. He sighed. “Scott can stay for breakfast.” With that statement, the room went completely silent. The door opened, Stiles’ face smiling through the crack.

Breakfast was awkward. The two warriors ate theirs at the counter, watching the near silent group of men at the table. Stiles and Scott had the hands locked together under the table as they ate. The werewolf stared down at his plate quietly as the fairy kept looking up at his father.

“Dad… I-… We…”

“It’s okay son.” The sheriff set down his piece of toast and attempted a smile at the two teens. “I can’t imagine how hard it is for you two. The pull towards each other… on top of being separated constantly…”

“I’m sorry Sheriff…” Scott said, standing up with his head still hanging low. “Stiles told me today was your day together… I should go…”

“Scott.” The sheriff smiled at him. “Today is my day with Stiles, but finish your breakfast. And while you and Stiles are saying goodbye, I’m going to call Melissa to figure out how you two are going to spend the last few days together before Stiles has to get back to his school.”

Both boys had smiles spreading across their faces as Scott sat back down. Stiles thanked his dad between bites for the rest of breakfast.

Stiles got dressed in real clothes after Scott left and his dad was on the phone with Scott’s mom. He couldn’t hear what the two of them were saying on the phone, but he could tell that his dad was awkward and wasn’t saying much. When he heard him finally hang up, he came down stairs, smiling at his dad. The sheriff smiled back.

The father son pair never actually discussed what they were going to do on their bonding day, so they sat and watched reruns until lunch time. While they were at a diner, the station called, something about paperwork. Deputies that had been working as long as Stiles had been alive gathered around him and joked about him being a king while his dad took care of the boring paperwork.

Afterwards, the Stilinskis drove around Beacon Hills, just chatting.

“I sure am going to miss you. I can’t believe you leave so soon.” The sheriff glanced over to where Stiles was looking out the window.

“I can’t believe it either. I don’t want to leave. This isn’t fair for anyone.”

“You mean it isn’t fair to you?”

“No. There isn’t anyone me being king right now is fair for. I mean, I don’t know anything about fairies. I grew up not knowing I was even a fairy, and it turns out I’m a king? I shouldn’t be leading a species I don’t even see myself as a part of…”

“I’m sorry. Your mom and I should’ve told you when you were growing up.”

“I get why you didn’t. Humans see fairies as these frolicking forest creatures, but we’re not. Fairies are cold and calculating… I can’t imagine what Mom had to endure growing up in that world.”

“Stiles… I wish I could tell you something, but your mom never talked about her life before we met.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles pull his legs up to his chest and glanced at his dad. “Do you think… if you had told me and I spent a lot of time with fairies, training to be the king of fairies… do you think Scott and me would’ve met?”

“Fairies always find their soulmates. The bond calls to them; you’ll always be able to find Scott. Your mom traveled all the way of Ottawa to find me.” Stilinski gave his son a comforting smile. “I think despite everything, you two are going to be okay.”

“That’s easy for you to say, but thanks. I just need to work hard to get the fairies on my side.”

“That can’t be that hard.”

“In fourth grade I lost student council president, running unopposed.”

The conversation was interrupted by Stiles getting a text. He opened it and grinned. “Scott convinced Talia to let us crash in one of the cabins for the camp. It’ll be like…”

“I don’t want to know what it’ll be like. That’s completely your business.”

Still grinning, the fairy texted back and forth with Scott on their way home. Scott had gone out and used all of his allowance money on a pair of earrings for them. He also took the liberty to invite both of their groups to what he assumed was a public appropriate ceremony. The Sheriff was pretty skeptical of his son’s invitation to stick around and hang out with a bunch of teenagers the next morning, but grudgingly agreed as he pulled into the driveway.

Stiles pushed his bodyguards upstairs as his dad went to the kitchen. He called down to him before he interrogated the fairies about the ceremony. “Wear the new suit I got you when we go tomorrow.”

In his confusion, the sheriff called Melissa again to see if she had any idea why he had to wear a suit. She was just as confused as him but just laughed at him as she assured him it couldn’t be anything bad.


	18. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for (perverts) and the reason this story is rated Explicit. Enjoy~

Before they started, Talia Hale asked them if they were sure they wanted to do this. Stiles trusted Talia, she was wise and powerful, but yes, he was sure. As Lydia performed the fairy binding ceremony, he thought about Alpha Hale’s small nod when she went to sit with his and Scott’s parents. He thought of his father and Melissa’s words. His eyes glanced over at where Laura and Derek were cautiously dipping the back of Scott’s earring in a wolfsbane solution that would only keep that wound from healing instantly. He listened to the head of his council speak words of commitment and cherishing as he looked back at Scott. Scott was shaking with nerves as he tried to pull back his werewolf strength and not break his fairy mate’s hands.

Stiles didn’t even react when Lydia shoved the stem of the earring through his tragus. Scott flinched and squeezed on Stiles’ hands even harder than he had been. The fairy couldn’t help but smirk at his mate as Lydia mentioned one last thing before telling them to kiss.

As they kissed there was a collective gasp from the small group of people gathered to watch the two boys get technically married. Scott and Stiles pulled away to see that both of their chests were glowing.

Finn was the first of the fairies that started to laugh at everyone else’s surprise. It was Ore that explained. “Nature Bound fae glow when they first touch their mate, and then every time after the official bonding ceremony.”

Scott let go of Stiles’ hands just to see the light fade from their chests, taking them again to see the light return. They were both grinning as they pressed their lips together again. The group swarmed them, hugging them while being teary eyed. It was nice, but they kept stealing glances as they were on separate sides of the clearing. They were ready for some alone time.

Talia ushered Melissa and the sheriff into the house for coffee, after making them say their goodbyes to their sons. Laura and Derek herded the teenagers to a pair of cars to go out for lunch. Stiles and Scott slowly walked to the McCall pack cabin, hand in hand.

The cabin was different than the last time either of them were in it. Scott and Isaac’s beds were pushed together with better sheets than the camp sheets. There was a small table with two chairs where Erica and Boyd’s beds had been. There were was also some helpful items on the small stand next to the bed. Stiles grinned at Scott as he picked up the bottle of lube, but Scott just looked mortified.

 Stiles sat the bottle down and pulled Scott over to him. “So, we’re finally going to do this?”

“Yeah. Are you sure you want me to bite you?” Scott wrapped his arms around the fairy’s waist and looked at him seriously. He was shaking harder than he was during the ceremony.

“Yes. Ore and Rayon were teaching me how to selfheal, and I think I’ve gotten the hang of it enough to stop the bleeding.” Stiles smiled at him reassuringly. “So how does this work?”

Scott took a few steps forward, making Stiles walk backwards, falling back onto the bed. “When… Wh-when I enter… I’m…” The werewolf was blushing, his face completely red. “Then I bite you.”

Stiles nodded, staring up with a wicked grin. He thought it was adorable how nervous Scott was. “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

It was slow as they worked their way to it. Long, deep kisses as they undressed each other. As soon as Stiles’ shirt was gone, Scott’s mouth latched around the metal attached to Stiles’ nipples, making him moan loud enough the werewolves at the house could probably hear.

Once they were both naked and Scott sat between Stiles legs, staring at the bottle of lube, Stiles closed his eyes with a sigh. “I’m going to miss this when I go back to school.”

Scott ran a hand up and down his inner thigh, frowning down at him. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Maybe we should’ve waited to do all this.” Scott wiped a tear off of Stiles’ cheek as he leaned down to kiss him.

Stiles opened his eyes and shook his head. “No. I couldn’t leave without doing this, without binding up like this.”

Scott nodded and finally grabbed the bottle of lube. He was surprised at how comfortably Stiles was taking his fingers, writhing completely with pleasure at the sensation of being touched on the inside. “You do this to yourself.”

“Yeah.” Stiles more moaned than said. “Sometimes…”

“You think of me?” Scott grinned at him, feeling brave.

“Always.” He pulled Scott down for a kiss as he groaned at the sensation of a third finger. “I think I’m almost ready.”

When Scott agreed, he was suddenly nervous again. Stiles was sitting up, despite the fact that he looked like he couldn’t even support the weight of his head. “My wings are probably going to come out when you do this.”

“Right… wh-where do you want the mark?”

Stiles put Scott’s hand on his shoulder before telling him to move so he could sit on his lap. They ended up with Scott sitting against the headboard with Stiles perched over him, waiting for the signal to sink down on Scott’s dick. Scott shifted, eyes red and fangs out, and nodded at Stiles.

As he sunk down, Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders, crying out. Scott reached behind Stiles to trace a vein on his wings. Stiles nodded against the crook of Scott’s neck, signaling that he was ready for the bite. Scott’s fangs easily broke skin and Stiles was biting into the werewolf’s shoulder to keep from screaming from the pain. Stiles’ was bite enough that he tasted Scott’s blood in his own mouth.

When they both pulled their teeth out of each other’s flesh, they were both panting. Scott wiped the blood from his mouth and then Stiles before kissing him hard. “Sorry that hurt so much.”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting it to feel good.” Stiles smiled at him as he looked at where the mark he left was already healing away.

“You’re going to have to wait to heal yours until we both…” Scott was red again.

“Your dick is in me and you can’t say cum?”

Scott bucked his hips up, making Stiles moan. They started at a slow pace, moving together with gasps and moans quietly filling the cabin. Hands roaming over body and finding all the sensitive areas of skin.

As they both got closer, it was rougher. Scott especially felt more wild as he felt his orgasm approaching. Stiles wasn’t even moving on his own, the werewolf’s hands were on his hips, holding him exactly where Scott wanted him. He came violently, and before Scott. His cum covering both of their stomachs as Stiles yelled Scott’s name. Scott kept going until Stiles was making sounds of distress. He slowed to a stop and looked at the fairy.

“What is that?” Stiles’ eyes were wide and staring at him like he grew a third head. It took Scott a while before he realized what he was talking about. “I-I didn’t think kn-knots were a thing…”

“I-I figured you knew… S-Sorry…” Scott kissed him gently. “If you want that mark to stay you’re going to need to take it.”

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath. “Fuck, yeah.” He let his head drop onto Scott’s shoulder as the werewolf restarted at the gentle pace of when they started. It took a few power thrusts to get the knot inside Stiles’ tight hole.

After Scott came with a few last uncontrolled thrusts, he leaned back against the headboard. His breaths came as deep gasps as he was getting over the high of cumming about a gallon.

“So, I guess we’re stuck like this for a while, huh?” Stiles kissed the underside of Scott’s crooked jaw. Scott just chuckled and looked at Stiles’ wings, which were swirling a rainbow of colors and occasionally twitching.

“You should see your wings.”

“People keep telling me that. I think Lydia’s making a list of what each colors mean.” Stiles shrugged as he moved slightly, trying to get more comfortable and instead made them both moan.

“Make sure to add rainbow as orgasmic.”

They had fallen asleep by the time Scott’s knot had gone done and Stiles’ wings had put themselves away. When they woke up a few hours later, Stiles groaned as he pulled off Scott’s dick. He looked at the mark and found it mostly healed, which probably happened while they were sleeping.

“We should shower.” Scott intertwined his fingers in Stiles as he looked at the other boy with half-lidded eyes. “You’re covered in cum and blood.”

“I feel like that’s the summation of our sex life.” Stiles grinned before kissing him and pulling him up. Scott rolled his eyes at him as he followed him to the bathroom that probably was too small for both of them to shower. They managed though.


	19. Back at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started again, so that means shorter chapters apparently. But it's an update, so that's better than nothing right? Anyway

The few days the two boys got to spend together went by too fast for them. The days were filled with soft words, uncoordinated sex, and ugly tears. Promises and ‘I love you’s were exchanged liberally through and after sex. Everything was emotionally charged, the tears caused by the realization that they’d have to part, and the each touch drawing out a whimper of need.

Scott was still nervous, like every touch would break his mate. The werewolf also flinched at certain touches, ones that were too close to his ass. Stiles at first brushed it off as Scott’s lingering “straightness”, but as the reactions kept getting more and more uncomfortable, it made Stiles wonder if it was something else. It didn’t  seem like he wanted to talk about it, and Stiles didn’t want to ruin their short time together with what would probably be a terrible thing, so he’d press on the issue another time.

It was the day Stiles had to leave. Blain and Lydia had already packed all his things, all he had to do was say goodbye to Scott, his dad, and the pack.

The pack was the easiest, Boyd and Isaac making jokes at his expense. Derek made him promise not to get himself assassinated and walked away. Erica hugged him tightly, scenting his neck as she mock cried.

His dad was awkward, especially with the sheriff knowing exactly what he had been doing the last few days. Their hug was tight and silent as they held back their tears. They both promised to call and make visits, but it probably wasn’t going to happen.

Saying it was hardest with Scott. They held each other shakily as they shared a long, but chaste, kiss. Stiles turned without another word, wiping at his tears as he got in the car. Scott stared at his figure through the tinted window, holding back his own tears until he was safely inside his house.

Once they were a far enough distance away from Scott’s house, Lydia turned to him with a frown. “You’re going to need to take the earring out.”

Stiles closed his eyes and reached up to his ear wear his newest piercing was.

“The earring is only a representation of the bond, not the bond itself.” She tried to smile at him, but failed. The banshee knew how much her king didn’t want to.

Without a word Stiles took it out, then he reached for her hand, putting it in her hand. Staring at him got Lydia an explanation. “Keep it safe for me, until I can wear it again.” She nodded and held it tightly to protect it.

The rest of the ride back to school was awkward and silent between the two of them. Stiles vaguely wondered if the rest of the council were as awkward in the car trailing them. He figured they weren’t.

When they did arrive at the school, Daily and Miss Sunvalley were waiting for them at the gate. Daily half grimacing as she tried to smile at the students as the warriors held open the doors for them. Miss Sunvalley was actually smiling at them as Lydia immediately walked over to her with smile in return. Stiles waved at them both as he watch Rayon and Ore grab his bags while other people grabbed his Council’s bags.

“I’ll let you kids settle in.” Miss Sunvalley said after greeting each of the Council members indivually. “Come by my office afterwards, so we can discuss the progress we’ve all made over the summer.”

“And you and I, your majesty,” Daily was looking at Stiles. “Will have a meeting about your education plan for the year tomorrow meeting, and in the afternoon you have a meeting with the current council.”

Stiles nodded at her, turning to head to his room. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Headmistress.”

When he go to his room, it looked exactly the same but it felt so different to him. He knew that it was him that was different. He felt on the entire drive back to the school. While he was with Scott, he didn’t notice it, how much their bond had affected him. Every part of him felt like it was two places, every touch Scott made he felt. It was such a foreign feeling, but very welcome, though it made him miss the werewolf even more.

“Stiles?” Ore said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at him, confused. “Meeting with your council?”

Rayon grinned at him. “You can mope later.”

Rolling his eyes at the warriors, he headed out of the room, out of the dorm and to the building with Sunvalley’s office. When he got there, his entire council was already there, in chairs pulled from nearby classrooms, leaving the best chair for him.

“We should get a real meeting room.” Stiles said as he sat down.

“We could’ve used the board room, but I figured this meeting would be short enough that reserving it wouldn’t be necessary.” Miss Sunvalley smiled at him from across her desk. “Anyway, how did this summer go? Lydia and I were in contact, but texts don’t convey as well as talking in person does.”

“My council are terrible teachers. I have no idea how to use any elemental abilities still.” Stiles grumbled, glaring at Pheea who was the worst of all of them.

Chuckling, the teacher looked over the younger council members. “They are not trained to teach elemental magics, but you will be taught by the finest teachers in the country.”

“He definitely needs it,” Lydia interjected, “because the failed lessons weren’t just there fault.”

Stiles looked away with awkward guilt; he could’ve spent more time over the break trying to learn.

“Well, on another note, how did talking to local fairies go?”

“The local leader promised to have a business lunch with Talia Hale, the local alpha.” Stiles said with a grin. “And he tried to offer both his kids’ hands in marriage to me.”

“You will continue to get proposals until you choose to reveal your Nature Bound wolf.” Sunvalley frowned at him. “How is he, and your relationship?”

He looked away again. “It’s permanent now, we’re bound by more than nature now.”

Without changing her expression she nodded. “It will be difficult to hide that. I see that you took out the ring, but if he bit you.”

“It doesn’t cover up well, I know.” Stiles sighed and looked at her. “I know how dangerous our decision was.”

“And also very brave. I often wish I had the courage you have, young King.”

Stiles stared at her in silence before Blaire and Pheea both groaned, complaining about luggage to unpack, and having to call their parents. Miss Sunvalley smiled at them and shooed the gaggle of teenagers from her office.


	20. Caught

As school started, Stiles never had a free moment to himself, if he wasn’t in class he was in a meeting with someone. If he wasn’t studying his family tree he was helping Blaire scope out the perfect boyfriend. Between school and his duties he never had time to even project emotions at Scott through their bond, much less call him. It was driving him insane.

When Lydia was going over his schedule he looked up at her in shock. “I don’t have anything except a flying lesson on Saturday?”

“That would be correct.” She twirled her hair. “Though, I assume by that horrendous grin, you will not be joining us at the movies?”

He nodded, pulling out his phone to arrange a Skype date with his Mate.

Pheea pouted at Blaire. “I just want something like that.” Both of the girls always ended up with no luck when Stiles was their wingman, he instead ended up with some random guy’s number.

“What? Taboo, emotionally trialing, and hidden?” Finn looked at the two girls skeptically. They both shouted “Yes” at him, making him roll his eyes and get up from his desk.

Lydia huffed. “Well, Jackson isn’t exactly a prince.”

“We’ve noticed.” Blaire glared at her. Lydia had been complaining about her vampire boyfriend constantly since they had returned to school.

“Well, it sounds like he doesn’t leave much to be desired in the bedroom.” Pheea smirked, leaning closer.

“There’s more to a relationship than sex.” Stiles looked up from his phone, receiving unimpressed look from the three girls.

“Says the boy that spent three days in a shack fucking.”

“It was a cabin.”

The girls just shrugged as they all got up, Lydia reminding him about his 6 am fire bending lesson. He groaned as he followed them back towards the dorms, barely looking where he was going.

When Saturday came around, he was walking into his room, bruised from his flying lesson. He really wasn’t good at controlling his wings movement. He was pretty sure one of his wings was broken since he couldn’t put them away. As he pulled up his laptop, he pulled off his shirt to check the extent of the damage.

He could hear the Skype sound as he looked at himself in the mirror. One of his wing were slightly bent at the end and his left arm got most of the damage, but it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. His fingers traced the scar on his shoulder for a second. When he finished, he walked back over to his bed, where his computer was. Before he made it, there was a knock on the door as it opened.

“Your Majesty.” The voice of the youngest member of the Old Council, chipper and pleasant as usual. He was starting to panic as he heard Ore yell not to go in. He turned around and saw that she had already seen. “ _Stiles_ …”

His eyes then went to the man standing next to her, looking as though it didn’t faze him in the slightest.

“Your majesty… is that...?”

Stiles turned his head away as he shut his laptop. “Yes. It’s a mating bite.”

Ore came in and shut the door, standing guard in front and watching the two adult fairies warily.

“Explain.”

Gritting his teeth, he still wasn’t looking at her. It was humiliating that he had been caught so quickly and even worse to have to explain his relationship with Scott to someone that wouldn’t understand. “We’re Nature Bond.”

She sighed and looked at the man next to her. “I understand why you didn’t mention it… but…”

“We should continue to keep it a secret, until he takes full powers as king.” The man mused, stroking his impressive beard.

“Who are you exactly?” Stiles asked as he got his shirt to put back on. While he was glad she wasn’t freaking out, he was also caught off guard, very off guard.

“Miles Neverleaf, at your service.” He bowed slightly.

“He’ll be serving as your press secretary.” She explained as she motioned for them to sit.

“I’m glad you’re taking this well.” Stiles commented as he sat in the largest of the armchairs.

“The rest of my counterparts will not take it as well. Madame Daily will likely declare your rule illegitimate for being bond to a wolf.” She sighed. “Luckily her only influence is what you and other young people are taught.”

“Are you going to tell them?”

“I think it may be best to announce that you are bound, to deter any possible suitors, but say that your mate is not yet ready for such public scrutiny.” Miles nodded.

“I don’t think he’ll ever be ready for that scrutiny.” Stiles groaned, glancing at where his phone was angrily vibrating with calls from the werewolf.

“He should work on being ready, because we cannot hide this forever.”

“What rank of werewolf is he, your majesty?” The councilwoman asked, leaning forward slightly.

“He’s an alpha. I don’t know if that makes it better or worse.”

“It will make him more help to you in rule, but it will likely make his public opinion go down. Fairies are the only non-human that humans cannot become; we look down on those that can change humans into their own kind.”

Stiles took a deep breath and glanced at his warrior watching by the door. “Will I have to make the announcement myself.”

“I will take care of it. The only thing you need to do is wear a bond ring.” Miles said, standing up.

“Okay.” Stiles didn’t say anything else as they left, she telling him not to worry and him telling him that he wished they had met under better circumstances.

“You okay?” Ore asked as he stared at him, worry obvious on his face.

“I’ll let you know when I know.” Stiles sighed as he stood up. “I need to call him.”

Nodding, the warrior let himself out.

Scott answered on the first ring. “You okay? You hung up on Skype and your emotions…”

“I got some surprise visitors.” Stiles closed his eyes, feeling Scott’s excessive worry through their bond. “One of the old council and my new press secretary. They saw the mark.”

Scott was silent on the other line for a long time, and when he spoke again he was quiet. “Then I guess it’s over.”

“Not yet, unless they’re going to go back on what they said.” Stiles explained, in full detail what had happened and Scott whined through the phone.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. We should’ve waited… this would be so much easier for you…”

“Just shut up. I don’t care about it being easy, when have I ever taken the easy way out?”

“Any time we got arrested by one of your dad’s deputies?”

For the first time that day Stiles smiled. “That doesn’t count. My dad was my get out of jail free card.”

“Just be careful, okay? There are a lot of people waiting for you to change things.”

“Careful is my middle name, you know?”

“Your middle name isn’t even a real name, just like your first name.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and changed the subject, asking Scott how his classes were going. The werewolf groaned.

He had just finished on the phone with Scott and put back in his wedding earring when his council burst into his room, Finn complaining about the movie and girls wanting to know how his chat with Scott went. They all had a range of emotions on their face when he told them about his day, but the overall emotion was hope that the councilwoman and Miles wouldn’t go back on what they said.

It was Tuesday that Miles showed up to a meeting with the official press release to the media and the briefing to the old council for Stiles approve. He groaned as he read them, seeing it going terribly but approving both anyway with the tiniest optimism.

Wednesday the old council was furious, demanding to know his Bound’s identity. He very calmly refused as anger and fear were rising inside him. After almost two hours of them yelling at him and him repeating himself, he got up and left without another word.

Thursday it aired on international news, meaning Friday all his classmates were asking him and his council constantly for the identity. Some were even complaining that they no longer had a chance.

It two weeks before Ore and Rayon had to stop escorting him to classes, if only to keep his classmates from bugging him. He still couldn’t go out in public, at all. Even small crowds were like angry mobs. Humans, werewolves, vampires, witches, everyone was excessively interested in his love life.

He’d change places with his mate in a heartbeat, at least the werewolf could fly under the radar at school. Actually everyone at school probably knew that Scott was the chosen mate of the Fae King; it was probably a big secret of the town. If he ever got another free moment he’d have to ask Scott.


	21. High School Empty

School for Scott was a lot different without Stiles. He got in less trouble, but it was less interesting without his best friend to bicker with teachers and to make a fool of himself in the lunchroom trying to win over Lydia. The entire school just seemed to be missing something, and it wasn’t just Stiles. He looked over at the table that Lydia and Jackson would’ve been sitting at and just saw Allison sitting with Danny and Matt, wishing she was anywhere else. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Derek said as he sat down next to him in the lunchroom, ignoring Erica teasing her boyfriends across the table.

“I just… things are so different than they were just a few months ago.” Scott sighed, looking at the older alpha. “Was it a weird transition when you…?”

Derek shrugged. “I didn’t have too many friends that weren’t human or werewolf, so it wasn’t that big of a change.”

Scott sighed and looked back over at Allison. “I don’t understand why it has to be this way.”

“It wasn’t always this way.” Derek mused, getting Scott’s hopes up. “But, then we were all separated. You and Stiles may have never met.”

Groaning, he glared at Derek.

“Fairies, Vampires, and Witches all have different needs at this age than humans. Werewolves only get to stay with humans because their packs can teach them.” Derek explained, pretending the younger male wasn’t glaring at him. “It’s not fair for friendships made as kids, but for them to grow as what they are, they needed to go.”

“Just because it makes sense doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Scott grumbled.

“That’s exactly what Cora and Malia said when they left for school.” The older wolf chuckled, finally digging into his food. 

As him and Isaac got home, he heard voices in the kitchen. One was his mom, she wasn’t working that night so she’d be home for dinner, but he didn’t recognize the other until he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Scott.” The Sheriff said with a smile. He wasn’t in his uniform so he probably wasn’t working that night either. That was another weird thing, not knowing every single crime that happened in town. 

He waved at him awkwardly. Being around the Sheriff had always awkward, since he never knew what he did or didn’t know about his and Stiles’ probably illegal shenanigans, but now it was just… weird. “You have off today too?”

"Yeah, your mom invited me over to have dinner with you guys.”

Scott looked at his mom and then back at Mr. Stilinski. Isaac came popped his head in and told Scott that he wanted to work on their Mario Kart skills before dinner. The sheriff chuckled and shooed the two teenagers.

When they sat down to eat, the Sheriff asked Scott and Isaac about school. They both replied with awkward half smiles. He chuckled before Scott asked him about work.

“I can imagine that it’s a little boring without Stiles telling you about my cases.”

“Yeah…” Scott awkwardly scratched his head. “Have you heard from him lately?”

“A text now and then, but not really. What about you?”

“He’s always so busy, I called him last weekend, but I haven’t heard from him since then.” Scott frowned and dropped his fork.

“There’s a fairy holiday next month, they’ll off a few days for it. Maybe he’ll be able to come home for it.”

“Really? I think he would’ve mentioned it.”

“Holidays aren’t something he would’ve learned yet, they’re probably focusing on policies and politics. Not to mention his powers.” He smirked to himself. “They destroyed my backyard over the summer trying to teach him basics.”

Both Isaac and Scott chuckled, remember being blinded by Stiles when they stopped by during the training sessions. “Hopefully the real teachers are more helpful than those three were.”

They were all on their second plate when Scott’s phone started ringing. He started pulling it with an apology, planning on ignoring Erica or Derek’s call until after dinner. “It’s Stiles.” Without even looking at the rest of the table, he answered it. “Hey.”

Stiles started talking a mile a minute.

“Slow down.” Even with their bond, he didn’t know what the fairy was talking about.

“There’s a holiday next month and I get off a whole week! It’s like fairy Christmas or something! I only get to be home three days though, because King stuff but…”

Scott smiled and shook his head. “That’s awesome. I’m actually eating with your dad do you want to talk to him for a minute?”

He could feel a spike in his mate’s emotions that made him smile. Before Stiles could answer, Scott’s phone was in the Sherriff’s hands.

The conversation between Stiles and his father was short, but was heartfelt. Once he handed the phone back, he excused himself to hide the tears threatening to run down his face.

“Do you have some more time to talk, or do you…?”

“Sorry, I have to go. I have to cram for an exam tomorrow.” Stiles sounded just as sad as Scott was. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The sheriff stayed to help with dishes, despite Melissa’s assurance that the boys would do them. When he finally left, he waved at the two teenagers, who were pretending to do homework, and hugged Melissa.

The next day when he told the rest of the pack that Stiles would be back for a few days, Erica squealed, shaking her boyfriends excitedly. Boyd and Derek both looked pretty stoic, but he could tell they were at least happy for him if nothing else.

“So, what are you two going to do while he’s home?” Derek asked as they both got in the older wolf’s car.

Scott shrugged. “I can’t hog him. I’ll let him spend a day with his dad, and then probably try to get a day alone with him… and let Erica have a day with him.”

“Good plan, otherwise you might have a mutiny on your hands.” Derek gave a few huffs of dry laughter. Scott couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“So what is Talia teaching me today?”

“Laura actually, and I’m not really sure. Something about disciplining pack members, but hopefully that’s not something you’ll ever have to use.” Derek smirked. “Mom has to discipline Peter a lot.”

Scott flinched at the mention of Derek’s uncle. It had been a while since the last time he had seen the older wolf, but if Scott never saw him again, it would be too soon.

Of course with Scott’s luck, Peter was in the living room when the two of them entered the Hale house. The beta smiled at Scott, making the alpha squirm and hide half of himself behind Derek.

Derek glared at his uncle. “Do you know where Laura is?”

“She’s in the kitchen with your mother.” Peter stood up, walking towards them. “Did you grab the mail on your way in?”

Derek thrusted one envelopes in his hand into Peter’s chest. “There’s one for you, from Malia and Cora’s school.”

“Oh?” Peter didn’t seemed phased by the gesture, despite it sending him back a few steps. “I wonder what that could be about.” As he started opening it, Derek headed towards the kitchen. Scott hurried after him, cringing at the wink Peter gave him.

Talia and Laura were both in the kitchen, sipping on wine watching Derek’s father cooking. The two were chatting about some scandal among other alphas. Laura was much more enthused by it than her mother, but the older alpha indulged her daughter’s need for gossip.

Laura smiled when she saw Scott. “I cannot wait until I can gossip about you and Stiles, once you two make your relationship public. There won’t be a person in the world who won’t want the inside scoop!”

“Laura.” Derek growled at his sister. Laura just chuckled and sat her glass down.

“

I’m only joking. Anyway, how was school?” She was beaming at the two teenagers. Both of them looked at her like they were dead inside. “That bad huh? Learning is important though!”

That didn’t get her much of a response either.

Talia chuckled. “What are you teaching him today Laura?”

“Discipline. When it’s necessary and to what degree.” Laura smiled at her mother. “But after I finish telling you and father the story. Do you guys want me to tell you too?”

Derek groaned. “No thanks Laura. I’m going to head up to my room and do my homework.”

“You’re such a buzz kill Der-bear!”

He glared at her and left without another word.

Laura finished her story and burst out laughing uncontrollably. Talia and her husband were chuckling and Scott just sat there awkwardly, he must’ve missed something.

“Vanessa has quite the sense of humor.” Talia said as she finished her glass of wine.

Laura was just standing up when Peter came in.

“Malia is getting suspended from her school.” He handed his sister the paper in his hands. “She’ll be sent home this weekend.”

“Oh…” Talia read over the document. When she finished she sighed. “I guess there’s nothing we’ll be able to do. She’s lucky she isn’t being expelled completely.”

“What did she do?” Laura asked, looking over her mother’s shoulder, skimming the paper.

Talia folded it back up and handed it back to Peter. “You should call the high school. Even if she cannot return to that school this year, she shouldn’t be missing a full year of school.”

“Why do I have to do it?” Peter pouted like a child.

“She is your daughter Peter, sometimes you would do well to act like it, even if only for her sake.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but Derek inherited his ability to convey entire sentences with his eyebrows from his mother. Peter left, mumbling something to himself, slamming his bedroom door when he finally made it.

“Well, Scott,” Laura looked at Scott then frowned. “You okay? You look kind of pale suddenly.

Scott stared at her before trying to shake off his inner terror. “Yeah, that sucks for Malia. Are you sure the high school is going to let her attend?”

Talia smiled. “If not we’ll have to figure something out. If they do, will you help her adjust?”

“Of course, I’m sure she’ll fine with being surrounded by werewolves again.”

“Thank you.”

Laura then grinned and pulled him off the barstool and into the living room.


	22. Tiptoe

Scott didn’t know Malia that well, but somehow ended up being the one she attached herself to when she returned home. As kids, she had a reputation for acting like a wild animal and the only person she ever spoke to until the sixth grade was Cora. She hadn’t changed much, except now she swore instead of growled at people she didn’t like. The alpha also soon found out she was an even worse student than he was.

She’d been back for a week and still she hadn’t told anyone what she had done to deserve her suspension, save her father and aunt. Isaac and Erica were constantly prying and Scott was convinced she was going to curse them into oblivion if they didn’t soon stop.

Malia was glaring at her math homework when Scott walked into the Hale kitchen. They’d lowered her math class twice since she started at the high school. She glanced up at him. “Derek is out with Aunt Talia. Laura is on a date with Josh.”

“What about your dad?” Scott stopped from heading up the stairs.

“Out. Not sure where… but out…” She looked back at her homework with a groan, pulling at her hair.

“Need some help?” Scott smiled at her. He wasn’t the best at math, what she really needed was Stiles or Lydia’s help, but he’d do.

Skeptically, she took him up on his offer. After almost an hour of him explaining, she looked more confused. “I’ll just ask Derek when he gets home. Cora used to always help me with my homework.”

“You must miss her, being back here without her.”

She just stared at him, liking missing her hadn’t occurred to her. “I’m cooping.”

Scott had been wondering what it was like at the witch school. Stiles and the other fairies complain about their studies and the racists when he speaks to them. Stiles also does a wonderful impression of Jackson bragging about his school. Malia hadn’t talked about that at all either. She was starting to warm up to him, so maybe she’d start opening up a little bit.

She did eventually start opening up to him, but it wasn’t until just before Stiles was scheduled to come home. Derek had asked her why she hadn’t been practicing her magic since she’d been home, and Malia just looked at him like he was stupid.

“Something _Harry Potter_ got right: I can’t use magic outside of school.”

Scott looked up from the book Talia was forcing him to read about werewolf law, staring at her. “Really? That seems a little…”

“Annoying?” Malia raised her eyebrows at him, putting down her history textbook. “They do it because untrained witched are dangerous. We’re more than likely to overdo something and make a giant hole in the ground.”

“Is that what you got suspended for?”

“You don’t get suspended for accidents, you get extra homework for accidents.” She rolled her eyes.

“What do you get suspended for then?”

“Among other things, using spells you’re not supposed to even know.” She didn’t look like she wanted to elaborate more on what kinds of spells she wasn’t supposed to know. “Unlike Fairy magic, my magic is actually dangerous and comes from somewhere much worse than nature.”

Before either Scott or Derek could say anything she stood up and mumbled about studying in her room. Scott looked to the older alpha, who shrugged. “She’s never been the most social of family.”

Scott had to bite his tongue to stop from mentioning Derek’s lack of social skills. “Do you know a lot about witches?”

“Not really. I know Mom and Laura know a bit, but not more than they need to.”

“Maybe I’ll have Stiles do some research while he’s here.” He frowned when he saw Derek trying to hold in laughter. “We can’t have sex the entire time… it’s unhealthy for us to have sex the entire time.”

The older alpha had to leave the room because he was going to die from laughing if he kept staring at Scott.

Unfortunately, the days that Stiles would be home were weekdays: Tuesday through Thursday. Melissa only gave him Scott permission to skip one day to spend with him, despite his pouting. The plan was simple: most of Tuesday meant relaxing for Stiles and then spending the evening with the whole pack, Wednesday was for Scott and only for Scott, and Thursday he was spending all day with his dad until he had to return to the school.

When he walked into his house late on Monday night, his dad was still at work but he was too tired to stay up greet him. He got up surprisingly early the next day, early enough to see his dad drinking coffee while Ore made him breakfast. His smile was huge as he ran over to hug his dad who was already in uniform. The sheriff couldn’t help but smile back at him.

After his dad had left, he hugged the TV and flipped through the channels until he got a text from Scott, requesting research on witches. At least it wasn’t his own family history, he was getting really tired of looking at that. He ventured asking one of his bodyguards to fetch his laptop. Rayon surprisingly brought it down, but sarcastically bowed and asked if there was anything else he needed.

He had finished the research by the time the pack was sprawling out in his living room. Scott smiled at him after they kissed, nodding at where Erica was whining. They had all of the next day for them; the omegas needed their Stiles. Lydia came by a little later, commented on what Erica was wearing and asked Boyd a question before sitting down. Scott walked over to her and asked her about her classes while his Mate was being hogged.

“Found any dead bodies lately?” Scott couldn’t help but smile at her.

“No. And I hope not to find any anytime soon, thank you.” She blinked at him. “How are your alpha studies going?”

Scott just grimaced.

As everyone else was leaving, Stiles stood by the door and waved at them. Scott walked over and tried to say goodbye, at least until the morning. Stiles just gave him his devilish grin. “You’re staying the night.”

“But…”

“Dad’s pulling a double, and said he’d sleep at the station and I already talked to Melissa.” His lips were on the wolf’s before Scott could reply. As the two stumbled up to Stiles’ bedroom, Ore closed the front door with a sigh.


	23. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pathetically short, but it's also a pretty unestential chapter. The next one, more important and will be extra long, promise, also 80% about Lydia and Allison.

It was slow and it was almost bloodless. They took their time, exploring each other after so long apart. Chaste kisses trailing each other’s bodies until they found their goal. Stiles bobbing his head between Scott’s legs. Scott gently petting Stiles’ wings as he worked him open. Soft words of affection shared between breaths as they moved together. Long kisses shared between rounds.

“Tomorrow we should watch a movie, play some video games.” Scott said as he repeatly kissed the scar he had left on the fairy’s shoulder.

“You mean between sex?” Stiles groaned as he pressed against the other boy.

The werewolf chuckled. “Yeah Stiles, between sex.” He then pulled Stiles on top of him, pulling him down to meet their lips together.

Stiles grinned at him, glancing at the clock very quickly. “We should probably get some sleep before the sun comes up.”

“We’ll sleep eventually.” Scott took Stiles’ pierced ear between his teeth. He smoothed his hands down Stiles’ back until he was grasping his ass again.

Humming, Stiles reached back to find Scott’s dick. “You know, this is probably against your macho alpha-ness, but we should try this the other way.”

Scott froze, his hands falling away from his mate. Stiles stopped too, looking quite concerned as he moved his hands to his mate’s face. “Scott? You don’t have-…”

The wolf turned his head away and Stiles moved off him. “Did something happen?”

Sitting up and turning away from his mate, Scott just shook his head. Stiles put a hand on his mate’s back. “Scott?”

“I’m okay Stiles.”

“I know you’re not. Please? Was it something I did?”

“No, it wasn’t you. Just…” Scott sighed and turned to him. “I’m going to need some time getting worked up to the idea.”

Stiles gave him a small kiss. “Are you sure? You don’t seem…”

“I want to be with you in every way possible. I want to try it with you.” Scott smiled at him and kissed him back.

As Stiles nodded, he still wasn’t convinced there wasn’t something more going on, but it was obvious that Scott didn’t want to tell him. The mood was lost, so they curled up to finally get some sleep.

The next morning, they went a few a rounds before showering off and heading downstairs. Ore was sitting on the couch, crying over soap operas. Scott kissed Stiles’ neck before going into the kitchen.

Stiles looked at his body guard. “Where’s Rayon?”

“With Lydia. It’ll be something to talk about later. Enjoy your time with Scott for the rest of the day. And tell Scott I’ll make you guys something, so he stops staring at the stove figuring out how to turn it on.”

Rolling his eyes, he walked into the kitchen to find the werewolf doing exactly what Ore predicted. He called for Ore as soon as he finished laughing it ass off. Scott glared at him as he sat at the table. After eating, Ore disappeared upstairs so they could have some privacy while they made out between video game battles and important movie scenes.

It was starting to get dark and Stiles had fallen asleep during the third movie they watched. Scott jumped a little when they front door opened. The Sheriff nodded at them.

“All day in your pajamas. Better than was I was  thinking I’d walk into.” He hung up his coat and keys and headed up the stairs. “Wake up sleeping beauty, we’re going out for pizza before I drop you off back at home.”

Scott nodded and nudged Stiles a couple of times before the fairy finally woke up and was coherent enough to understand that his dad was taking him for pizza.

The sheriff asked for the PG version of what the two boys did while he was at work, but Stiles just grinned like a maniac while Scott’s face was beat red and couldn’t look at the sheriff.


	24. Banshee

Allison and Lydia’s day had been going well. They both had spent tons of their parents money on new clothes at the mall. They caught up on their lives over lunch. Allison had just started seeing Matt Dahler and she wasn’t sure what the face her best friend meant. Lydia just cleared her throat and changed the topic.

“How are your parents?” Lydia picked up her milkshake, examining her friend.

The human girl frowned. “Really strange recently actually. Dad’s been working some crazy hours at the station, and I can’t help but feel like my mom is hiding something from me. Do you think I’m just being paranoid?”

“Considering the current state of the world an your parents’ line of work, I think you’d be right to be concerned. Have you tried asking them? They’re usually pretty forward with you.”

“I have asked them, that’s the  part. They both just tell me that things will be okay.” Allison looked really concerned then. She looked down at her mostly eaten salad and then looked back up at Lydia. “But we only have today, let’s just have fun, okay?”

Lydia hummed and sat her milkshake down. “Good idea. Such a heavy topic for my day off. We already shopped, what shall we do now?”

“There’s a new action film that just game out.” Allison rolled her eyes at Lydia, who looked like she was going to veto the idea. “With a female lead. And the hot male side kick has to go undercover as a male stripper.”

The fairy nodded and started picking up her bags up. Allison grinned and followed after her as they walked to the other side of the mall to the movie theater. When she finished getting their tickets, she looked around.

“Lydia? Lydia?” She didn’t see the redhead anywhere. She checked to see if maybe she was getting them snacks, but she wasn’t inside. Looking out into the mall she saw Lydia’s bags dropped at the nearest entrance.

Allison dropped her own bags and ran out the exit. She saw a flash a red hair halfway through the parking lot. She yelled out her friend’s name repeatedly as ran after her. Lydia didn’t stop, even when Allison caught up to her.

She waved her hand in front of Lydia’s face, but nothing happened. Lydia looked like she was in a trance. Groaning, Allison pulled out her phone and called Scott. The werewolf predictably didn’t answer his phone, he was probably with his own fairy. She called the station, the deputy at the main desk happily telling her she’d transfer her to her father.

“I actually need to speak to Sheriff Stilinski. It’s a little urgent.” She sped up a little to keep up with Lydia. The banshee was walking surprisingly quickly.

“Allison, is something wrong?” The sheriff asked when he finally came onto the line. “Deputy Shawl said it was urgent.”

“Lydia’s in a trance. I think it has to with her banshee powers and…” Allison almost missed a turn Lydia had made. She had to quickly turn and run a few paces to stay at the redhead’s side. “She’s walking, and if it’s anything like last time, you’re going to be interested when she stops.”

“I’m going to call one of Stiles’ bodyguards. Where are you now? I’ll send your dad out to meet you and he’ll in if what Lydia is walking towards what you think she is.”

“Thank you sheriff.” She sighed gratefully before giving him their location and direction. Hopefully her dad would be quick. It took him long enough that he had to call her to get her actual location, thankfully her and Lydia hadn’t gone that far. Chris Argent just stared at his daughter’s best friend before nodded for Allison to keep following her.

“Have you tried snapping her out of it?”

Allison nodded. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and it’ll be nothing.”

“Somehow, I doubt it Allison.”

Argent’s doubts were well founded as he was calling in his findings to the sheriff. Allison was comforting Lydia, who was crying hysterically now that she was out of her trance. The scene was gruesome, but Allison couldn’t keep looking at the victim.

They were just at the edge of the Hale property. A man was strung up on a tree, his mouth sown shut and the word “traitor” branded into his chest. From looking at him, Allison couldn’t tell how he had died, but she assumed it was painful.

Stilinski and Rayon were the first on the scene. Rayon looked at the man hanging from the tree and sighed. “That’s the local fairy leader. He has two kids and a husband.”

The sheriff just sighed as he nodded, having one of the deputies jot that and the address down. “Why don’t you go check on Lydia?”

Rayon bent down to look at Lydia, who was still crying into Allison’s shoulder. “Hello Allison. How is she holding up?”

“She’s been crying like this pretty much since we got here and she’s been out of the trance.” Allison rubber the fairy girl’s back. “Lydia, one of Stiles’ bodyguards is here.”

Lydia looked up, her face covered in tear run makeup. “Rayon. Oh God… I-I…”

“You are alright. It is an unfortunate fact that the abilities of a banshee are difficult to control, especially the one that allows you to follow death. You are very lucky to a friend that would follow you, knowing what would be on the end of your journey.” He smiled at the two girls.

Lydia looked up at Allison. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Of course Lydia. I’d never leave you.” The two hugged tightly, their foreheads pressed together. Lydia laughed, despite the tears that were still falling down her cheeks.

The sheriff called for Rayon then, the two girls nodded for him to go. Allison then started reassuring Lydia that she helped, that without her it may have been days before the police discovered the body. The banshee nodded, trying to appease her friend and still feeling terrible.

“Rayon, he’s a fairy. I have to at least invite your people to assist in the investigation, but if he was the leader…”

“You’d defer to your son until another local leader is appointed. Lydia has the authority to speak on his behalf, but she’s not in any shape to speak for herself at the moment.”

“Then I will have to wait until tomorrow to bring this up with him. He’ll be happy that I can finally talk to him about one of my investigations.” The sheriff sighed and watched as the coroner finally took him down from the tree.

His attention then was on the sound of rustling in the nearby foliage. Finally, Talia and Peter Hale came out from the thick of the forest. Talia looked at the fairy sadly, as he was being zipped up. Peter was trying hard to hide his masochistic grin.

“Alpha Hale.” The sheriff walked over to her. “I was just about to send a deputy up to the house. I wanted to get him down before the press sniffed this out.”

She nodded. “I understand. He left the house early this morning after a meeting. You have my and my family’s full cooperation, as well permission to search anywhere you deem necessary on our property.”

“Thank you, your cooperation is appreciated. Chris Argent will be the lead, as this is a supernatural crime.” The sheriff nodded over at where Argent was looking very angrily at the tree.

Allison looked up at the werewolves. Lydia had fallen asleep on her lap and Peter was grinning in their direction. She glared at him until he turned to his sister.

“Talia, we should go back to the house. There doesn’t seem to be anything else we can do to help.”

She nodded. “If you have anything you need from me, don’t hesitate to ask Stilinski.”

The sheriff blew a breath out of his nose before turning to Lydia and Allison. “You two should go home.” He then yelled for one of the deputies with their own patrol car. Allison nodded thankfully as she gently nudged Lydia awake.

“I’d like to go with them, just for Lydia’s sake. Some would consider her a witness to this crime and she may be in danger.” Rayon stared at the sheriff until he nodded and waved for him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out to be like 100% allydia, oops. Stiles and Scott weren't even actually in it. anyway, the real shit is starting to happen, uh oh. hopefully the sheriff and argent don't bite off more than they can chew.


	25. Your Detectiveness

After Scott was dropped off, the sheriff sighed and looked over at Stiles. Stiles looked at his dad, raising one eyebrow. “What’s up pops?”

“Tomorrow, you’re going to help me with a case.” That didn’t make Stiles any less confused. “The local fairy leader was found dead earlier today, by Lydia.”

Stiles paled and looked out the window. “H-He… he was a good man. Are we going to get an early start?”

“As early as you want.”

When they got back to the house, Stiles called Lydia as he headed to his room. When Lydia’s phone was answered, it was Allison on the other side of the line. “Stiles?”

“Allison?” He shouldn’t have been so surprised. Of course Allison would’ve been there for her best friend. “How’s Lydia holding up?”

“She’s in rough shape, but she’s sleeping now. Watching her go into that trance earlier was terrifying. She was completely unresponsive.” Allison took a calming breath. “She was just as scared when she came out of it, especially when she saw where we ended up.”

“I can imagine. Is my bodyguard still there with you?”

“Yeah, did you…”

“No, I just wanted to make sure. Lydia probably finds having him loan comforting. I’ll call her tomorrow. Thanks Allison.”

“Bye Stiles.”

With a groan, he fell back on his bed. He was dead tired and now he was anxious. It was unlikely that he’d get anymore sleep than the night before. The next day would be trying and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

The first stop was at the home of the deceased fairy’s husband. Their daughter opened the door, looking thoroughly shocked through her tears.

“Your Majesty.” She started to bow until he put a hand on her shoulder.

He gave her a small smile. “There’s no need for that. I’m sorry for your loss.” She just nodded and pointed, obviously assuming what he wanted. Nodding back at her, he entered the house. As he followed the girl still crying, he noticed her brother, Terad. He was standing in the shadows next to the stairs. Stiles had a few classes with him, and he didn’t like him. The boy wasn’t showing any emotion, not even the slightest glimpse of sadness, as he stared back at Stiles.

Someone was calling him by his title again so he turned to look at the source. The human husband of the dead man. Stiles shook his hand and motioned for the two of them to sit. For a while it was just the human rambling about his husband: the good he tried to do for fairies, and fairy-human relations; how good of a father he was; how much he loved him.

“He was a good man.” Stiles finally said, looking up at him with a smile. “I want to help find who did this. Is there anything that you didn’t tell the police?”

The man shook his head. “No. I told them everything I knew. I wish I could help more, but knowing that you care, that my husband’s king cares, give me hope.”

Nodding, Stiles stood up. “I’m sorry for your loss.” As he left, he heard the man return to sobbing as the girl ran past him to cry with her father. Terad had disappeared from his position by the stairs.

His dad raised an eyebrow at him when he got in the cruiser. Stiles glanced over at him. “He doesn’t know anything that isn’t in the official report.” He sighed and looked back at the house. “But their son runs with a radical group and he didn’t look too broken up over his father’s death.”

“Do you know him?”

“Yeah. He’s the other fairy in Lydia and my year from here. We had a few classes together here and we have a few at the fairy school.”

“Do you think he would…?”

“I don’t know him well enough to answer that.” Stiles tapped on the dashboard idly as his dad mentioned something about going to the Martin house, to check on Lydia. He put his hand on his dad’s as he was about to turn around. “Have you talked to Alpha Hale yet? You said he had a meeting with her, before he was found.”

“Only to get permission to search her land. Why?”

“Maybe what the two of them were discussing… you know…” He gestured vaguely, making his dad nod a few times, pretending he understood. Ore just snorted from the back of the cruiser as he leaned on the grating.

“Guess this means we’re going to pay the Hales a visit. Think we should call first?”

Peter opened the door when they arrived, a grin on his face. “Talia and Laura are out, running the property to see if they can sniff out anything that your deputies might’ve missed.” He moved aside to invite them in as he let out a howl. “They should be back soon.”

As they entered, Stiles instinctively reached out for his dad’s sleeve. The sheriff glanced back at him with confusion but didn’t shake him off as he thanked Peter. Peter just stood their silently watching Stiles while the sheriff looked around the house. Ore was glaring at Peter, who obviously wasn’t noticing.

Talia came in eventually, wearing a robe. “Give me a moment.” She nodded at the Stilinskis and then looked at her brother, speaking to him forcefully. “Thank you Peter.”

Peter snapped out of his trance of staring at Stiles, turning to his sister. “Alright.” He then disappeared to his room.

A few moments after Talia had disappeared, she returned fully clothed. “I can assume what you’re hear about. Please.” She motioned for them to follow her into her office. Stiles sat down while his dad looked a little more hesitant. It was little like the principal’s office for Stiles’ liking, but it would do.

“Stiles believes that what you two may have been discussing could have played a factor in his death.” The sheriff said after he finally sat down.

“It certainly could have. Many of my own kind do not look kindly on my position, for a fairy to even think of changing his position…” Talia looked at Stiles. “You have not had an easy task, being friend to werewolves.”

“No, even the more liberal fairies, get touchy when it comes to werewolves.” Stiles sighed. “Have you two been discussing anything substantial?”

“No. That was only our third meeting since he called me, at your insistence.” Talia leaned on the desk. “We spent most of the first meeting finding personal common ground. The second was spent finding the common ground of our species. It is not easy to foster a working relationship.”

“What did you talk about yesterday morning?” The sheriff asked, very directly.

“Just how we can work together and how we can do so that benefits Beacon Hills. Our biggest common ground was that we cared for this town.” She sighed and shuffled some things around on her desk before finding a small card. “We discussed nothing specific, but he did invite me to his annual meeting with the witch leaders of the area.”

She handed the card to the sheriff, who looked at Stiles. Stiles nodded. “You should contact them.”

The sheriff nodded and took it, looking over the information. “Is there anything else you can think of?”

Talia shook her head. “I’m sorry, but that’s all. Laura and I haven’t found anything in the forest either. I hope you find the bastard.”

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled at her as he stood. “I’ll make sure the next leader gets in contact with you when they get… however they’re chosen.”

She nodded then and stood to walk them out of the house.

Finally, they pulled up in front of the Martin house. Stiles glanced at his dad. “You’re dropping me off here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah kid.” The sheriff sighed. “I’ll pick you up for dinner before you have to go back. We both agree that this case is a top priority.”

“I’ll see you for dinner then.” Stiles got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Lydia looked rough. She wasn’t wearing any makeup and she was in flannel pjs. She was sitting on her couch with an entire pack of cookies. He smiled at her as he sat next to her. It was good to see her as a real person.

“How are you holding up?” Stiles asked her and she lolled her head towards him, looking at him blankly.

“I found a dead body yesterday and nearly gave Allison an anxiety attack. How do you think I’m holding up?”

Stiles just shrugged. “Do you remember anything? About being in the trance?”

She just shook her head before shoving a cookie in her mouth.

“I’m going to have Daily get an experienced banshee to help you hone your banshee skills. I can’t have my second zoning out during important meetings.”

Lydia gave him a slight smile before demanding popcorn and a chick flic. He rolled his eyes, getting up. “Ordering around your king?” She threw one of the throw pillows at him.

Allison showed up eventually, sitting very close to Lydia. The two curled around each other as Stiles changed the movie. It was cute, but it was also awkward. He felt like he was being intrusive. He couldn’t have been gladder when his dad finally picked him up.


	26. Two Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. I promise I hadn't abandoned you or this story. I love you and I hope this continues to make you happy (in a heart being ripped out sort of way).

“So, what did you guys do over break?” Finn asked Lydia and Stiles as they sat down for breakfast. Both of the them just gave him a tired, defeated look.

“I figured you guys would have some fun, but I guess your old friends weren’t that great.” Pheea pouted at them. “We got to listen to our parents bitch about… I stopped listening so I don’t even know what they were bitching about.”

Stiles sighed. “One of ours was murdered while we were home. Lydia had to find his mangled corpse.”

She gave them a pained smile before stabbing a piece of melon. Blaire squeezed her shoulder before looking at Stiles. “What happened?”

“We’re still looking into it.” He shrugged. “I don’t want to say anything without more evidence.”

“Not even us?” Finn stared at him. Stiles nodded around the room, which was filled with loose lipped and nosy teenagers. “Oh, so later?”

“After classes, meet me in my room. I’m going to go talk to the headmaster about getting someone who can actually help Lydia.” Stiles stood up without even taking a single piece of food off his plate.

“It seems like there’s something else bothering him. Any ideas Lydia?” Blaire tilted her head at the red head.

“He hasn’t mentioned anything, but I sense it too.” Lydia turned to looked at the entrance to the cafeteria.

“Could it be something with Scott? I can’t imagine it’s easy, being bound like they are and always being away from each other.”

“I’m almost certain it has to do with Scott, but I’m not sure if that’s it.”

Stiles heard someone calling his name as he was heading to the Daily’s office. He turned and saw Ms. Sunvalley walking toward him with a roll of documents in his hands.

“I hope I’m not interrupting, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” She held up the roll with a smile. “It’s not urgent.”

“Its fine, I was going to talk to Daily, but I’d much rather talk to you.” He smiled back at her. “Is this something we should go to your room for?”

Shaking her head, she motioned to one of the benches lining the path. “Here should be just fine.”

After they were both sitting, she held out the documents to him. “So I had my parents send me the records they had on the royal family, to find out more information about your mother’s time among her own people.”

He took them with a nod. Stiles hadn’t ask her to; he was so preoccupied with his new role as king he hadn’t even thought about it.

“The family trees we have on campus all have your mother listed with her maiden name, but my parents found records that she was married before she left and met your father.”

Stiles unrolled the documents and found a fairy-notarized marriage certificate. He also found a different family tree that the one hanging in Ms. Sunvalley’s classroom. Two other males were listed under his mother with her first husband.

“Her first husband was one of my older cousins, but he died a few years ago. But, I could track down his sons if you’d like…”

“You mean my brothers?” Stiles looked at the names. Oleander and Florian Swiftvale.

“Yes… I know they live somewhere in New York, but I’m not sure where.”

“I want to meet them, let me know when you get more information. Can I keep these?”

She nodded and stood up. “I’ll see you for class.”

Stiles stayed on the bench for a few extra seconds looking at the documents. He wondered if his dad knew that his mom had been married before, that she had other kids. It wasn’t a good time to ask his dad, he knew that, but he really wanted to call him. Checking his phone, he made a mental note to call his mate after school.

There was just enough time to stop by Headmaster Daily’s office, except that her secretary said she was already in a meeting. Terad, the son of the murdered fairy, exited the office while he was waiting, looking almost sad. Stiles nodded at him as he passed but the other boy just ignored him.

“Your majesty,” Daily said as she held her office door, “you wanted to see me?”

He stood up and walked towards her. “Yes. If you were talking to Terad, I assume you got the notice from my father and my bodyguards?”

“Of course. I would caution against allowing human law enforcement to take the lead in the case, but…”

“My father understands us enough that we won’t have to worry. I also left Ore with him to help with investigation.” Stiles sighed and looked at her seriously. “But it wasn’t Terad or the investigation that I wanted to talk to you about.”

She just raised her eyebrows at him with a hum.

“Lydia found the body. I know that banshees are rare and generally looked down on, but I’m sure there are others that could help her master her abilities. She needs to be able to control them.”

Daily grabbed a pen and wrote down a few words. “I understand. I will call around. Ms. Martin is the first banshee to pass through our school, but there are parts of the world where her kind are more common. Until someone can be found, she will have to continue to make do with what is available here.”

“Thank you.” He turned to leave, but she cleared her throat.

“I suspect that you will keep me updated, with the investigation, for Terad’s sake.”

“Of course.” Stiles gave her a small nod before leaving, fast walking because the clock above her secretary’s desk said he was late to his first lesson.

Classes went as usual, and his lessons also went as usual, which meant catastrophically bad. Lydia rolled her eyes at him as she walked with after his darkling lesson. Pheea wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t feel bad. You should’ve been training for this your entire life.”

Once they got back to his room, Lydia and Stiles told the others about the murder that happened over the break. They were all horrified and Pheea and Blaire wrapped Lydia in a tight hug. Finn glanced at Stiles.

“Seems like there’s something else than the murder on your mind.”

Stiles looked away as he pulled one of knees up to his chest. “There’s a lot of things on my mind.”

“We’re your council, Stiles. We’re here to help you, with personal stuff to, not just politics and society.” Blaire smiled at him as she moved from where she was hugging Lydia to sit next to him on his bed. “You chose us because you trust us.”

He pulled his other knee closer. “I don’t know how you can help, that’s the problem. It’s not like you guys can use magic to make the world accept me and Scott so we don’t have to be so far apart.”

“It seems like it’s more than that.” Finn was still looking at him.

“It’s just something that happened… it makes me worried about him, worried that something happened to him that he isn’t telling me about.” Stiles sighed and shook his head. “I tried asking him about it… but he avoided the questions.”

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready Stiles.” Lydia said as she examined her nails. “He probably wants to tell you, but doesn’t know how.”

“I know, but it doesn’t make it any better. If I keep pushing him, it’ll just make him hate me but if… There’s nothing I can do about it now, so there’s no point in worrying about it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But I have a bunch of other stuff and I want to call Scott. We’ll talk later.”

Finn helped Lydia and Pheea off the floor and Blaire got off his bed. They all said bye in there way before the door shut. Stiles laid back on his bed and reached out grab his phone. When Scott answered it sounded like he was walking away from a large group.

“What’s up? You’re back for one day and you already miss me?” Scott’s voice had a smile in it that made Stiles smile too.

“Shut up, you missed me too.” Stiles put his free hand behind his head.

“But you called for a specific reason?”

“Yeah. I just found out I have two older brothers, and I was just a little…”

“You’re not sure how to feel about it?” The background noise was gone now. “What do you know about them?”

“Nothing, other than they’re from my mom’s first marriage and that their dad died a few years ago. When Sunvalley gets an address, I’m going to go out and see them… in New York.”

“Okay. It’s going to be hard, it’s hard with you being this far, but if it’s something you need to do.” There was a pause that Stiles didn’t know how to fill. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, but with this coming up, it made me think that you haven’t talked much about her, your mom, since this happened.”

Stiles groaned. “I just… so much other stuff has been happening, so I didn’t really have time, but this is… a direct connection to things I didn’t know about her.”

“What do you think you’re going to find out from them?”

“I don’t know, maybe why she left the fairy world, or why she never told me about anything about this… And they’re my brothers, they’re my family…”

“I understand, I know what I went through isn’t the same, but I’m here to talk, you know that.”

“I know Scott, thank you. Tell the pups I said I.” Stiles smiled as he sat up.

“I will, love you.”

“I love you too...”

When they hung up, Stiles groaned and looked over at his pile of homework and official paperwork he needed to work on.


	27. Kate

It had been a week since Stiles had left Beacon Hills, and Scott was starting to feel it. Even with texting and calling, it wasn’t the same. He kept focused though. His pack counted on him and if he didn’t keep his grades up his mother would kill him. Derek wasn’t training them as hard, which Scott assumed was because of his own giant pile of homework.

Allison was waiting by his locker when the final bell rang. She looked up at him and smile. They hadn’t talk in a while, but Scott glared at Matt while the two of them were eating together. He didn’t have feelings for her anymore – how could he with Stiles? – but he still cared about her and he didn’t see her current boyfriend as a good fit.

“Hey!” He returned the smile as he opened his locker. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping we could hang out. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Her smile wavered a little bit as she looked around the hallway.

“Yeah, sure, of course. Do you want to go to…”

She was nodding before he could finish his sentence. They always hung out at the same spot after school while they were a couple. It was secluded enough for them to make out, so it was certainly was good enough to talk about whatever was troubling Allison.

Once Allison was seated on the large rock and Scott was leaning against the tree they had carved their initials in, she looked up at him. He stared back at her; she was the one that had wanted to talk, so she could start.

“There are a couple of things… but I guess…” She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. “What do you think of Matt?”

He blinked at her before shaking his head. “He’s okay. Why do you ask?”

“We were good together, and I just wanted your opinion…”

“Do you not like him? Because as long as you like him, that’s really all that matters.”

“It’s not that I don’t like him, it’s just I don’t know…” Allison buried her face in her hands. “It’s that I like someone else.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. Derek’s nonverbal habits were starting to rub off on him. “Lydia?”

Her eyes were wide when she looked up at him. He smirked at turned away. “Stiles mentioned that after what happened, with Lydia’s banshee-ness, there was something different about the way the two of you were acting.”

“You mean… she probably…” Allison looked away, like it was too much to hope. “But what if she doesn’t?”

“She’s your friend Allison; I don’t think admitting your feelings is going to scare her away.” He took a few steps towards her and squatted in front of her, taking her hands with a smile. “You’ll never know if you don’t ask.”

“Were you scared, when you realized that you and Stiles…” She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes.

“Of course. I didn’t know how to bring it up to him, but he knew. If he didn’t figure out what was going on with me, we probably wouldn’t be together…”

“What’s it like with him? You both feel that connection, right? What’s it like?”

Scott laughed and moved to sit next to her. “It’s intense. Everything is just so extreme. Sometimes I think I’m going to explode because of how much I love him, and other times I want to die from not being able to touch him, or hear his voice. And there’s always something there, is emotions, reflecting my own, always letting me know how he is even when we can’t talk to each other. I didn’t know a person could feel this much about someone else.”

Allison was laughing too, knocking her shoulder into him. “You’re practically glowing…”

He knocked back into her shoulder. “You think you and Lydia might be true mates, or Nature Bound as the fairies call it?”

“I’m not sure, since as a human I can’t really feel any difference from soulmates and regular love.” She shrugged and looked away again. “It’s something that Lydia could only really tell…”

They sat in silence for a short while as Allison gripped the edge of her skirt. Scott checked his phone, finding nothing from his mate, only his mom. She finally sighed and turned towards him again, pulling out her own phone. “The other thing I wanted to talk about is lot more serious.”

Scott nodded. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s you and your pack that I’m worried about. I found out why Derek Hale doesn’t like me. My aunt was the one that killed his pack, a pretty long time ago.”

He was a little shocked. The alpha knew that Allison’s family historically hunted his kind and other nonhumans, but he thought hunters didn’t do those kinds of things for a very long time. “How did you…”

“I found a letter from her to my mom from jail. I snapped a pic before my mom caught me.” She held out the phone. Scott took a few second to read over the short letter; it read as a standard family letter, checking up on the family and asking about town affairs. “After she told me about my aunt Kate, I looked over it again and noticed a code. It actually has to do with a plot her, my mom, and my grandfather have for when she gets out.”

Scott looked up at her as he pushed the phone back into her hand. “When does she get out?”

“Around Christmas, she was well behaved on the inside and she didn’t get the full sentence because the judge was against werewolves himself.” Allison drew a breath through her nose. “I don’t know who else to tell; I don’t have enough details about the plan to prove anything…”

“What do you know, about their plans?”

“Only that their target this time is bigger… So I assume that they’re going to try to kill all of the Hales this time.”

Scott stood up and held his head. “Keep an eye out, and keep me posted. I’m going to try to figure out a way to tell someone that do something about it…”

“I wanted to go to the Sheriff, but I know he’s so busy… and I don’t know if I can trust my dad anymore.”

He nodded at her and picked up his book bag. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

“I don’t want to put a target on your back. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” She picked up her own bags and started walking in the opposite direction. He watched her until she was farther away before turning and walking towards his own home.

As soon as he walked in the door and set his bags down there was a knock on his door. He groaned and opened it. Derek and Malia were standing there, both looking their usual glum selves.

As they entered, neither said anything, just sat down on his couch. He rolled his eyes at them as he greeted them.

“You left with Allison Argent today,” Malia finally said after putting away her phone. Scott’s eyes fell to Derek, who was very tense.

“She wanted some relationship advice, and she thought an ex-boyfriend was the best place to start.”

Malia hummed suspiciously. Derek glared at him. “Just be careful around her. Things might be different, but the Argents never got the memo.”

Scott just nodded. “Of course. I trust you Derek, so I’ll keep my guard up, even though I don’t think Allison wants to hurt any of us.”

The older alpha looked surprised by this. He opened his mouth to say something, but Scott just gave him an odd, knowing look. Derek nodded and looked away.

“Wow, you’ve mastered wordless communications with one member of your pack. Impressive.” Malia rolled her eyes as she moved her feet to the coffee table.

“I’m sure cautioning me about Allison wasn’t why you guys came over here.”

“You promised to help me with our history homework.” Malia shrugged.

“I came over to tell you that my mom wants you to go with her to the next Alpha Council meeting.”

“When?”

“A few weeks. The alphas haven’t actually picked an exact date, or location.” Derek sighed, rubbing his neck. “Mom’ll be in contact with you.”

When Scott nodded, Malia started pulling her binder and textbook out of her bookbag. Scott rolled his eyes at her again and squeezed between the two Hales.


	28. Night Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably better things I could be doing with my time, like studying or homework, but...

Stiles heard someone whispering his own name, but it was dark. He kept turning to find the source until a small amount of light let him see a man, older, more muscular, with his wings. “Oberon.” Stiles stared at the man as he nodded, others with the dragon fly wings appeared behind him.

“You have to save them. Timing is running out.” Oberon motioned to the others behind him. “We are fading, your light is the only thing that can save them.”

“S-Save who?”

“All of our kind.” As the first king finished his sentence, he and every other fae king turned to a giant, glowing piece of crystal. Stiles reached out towards them as the light of the crystals went out and they shattered.

He looked down and saw crystal forming at his feet. Screaming, he opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Sharp crystals flew from his outstretched hand as Rayon burst into the room with his sword in hand. His body guard looked around at the room, after dodging the crystals. When he found no obvious threat, he sighed and lowered his weapon.

“Nightmare?” He asked as he walked over to Stiles, who was examining his hands as his breath slowed.

“Something like that.” Stiles held his hands up and formed a crystal in his hand. It was glowing and it felt extremely powerful.

“When did you learn to do that? It’s a neat trick.” Rayon looked back at where the crystals that had been aimed at him had disappeared.

“I didn’t learn it… I just…” Crushing the crystal, it and its power seemingly reabsorbed into his hand. “I-I’ll be okay, you can go.”

“You sure? You still seem pretty shaken up.”

“I’m sure…” When Rayon made it to the door, Stiles called for him again. “Can you not mention this to anyone?”

With a small bow, the warrior left, shutting the doors. Stiles took a deep breath and looked at his hands again.

Miss Sunvalley was approaching him at lunch a few days later with something in her hand again. Stiles looked up at her, hoping she was going to be more interesting than Lydia’s lecture on quantum physics.

“I found them.” She held out a plane ticket and a crudely written address. “I cleared it with Daily, you’re leaving on Friday.”

He took them without any hesitation. “Thank you.”

“You’ll be staying at the New York school while you’re in town, and Daily is expecting you to meet with that headmaster and the local leaders of The City.”

With a groaned, he set the papers down. “There’s always a price to pay.”

“Diplomacy is a difficult game, which you will need to learn to play.” She nodded at the other council members before leaving the dining hall. Stiles turned to see all his friends staring at him.

“Found who?” Lydia said with a slight glare.

He sighed and looked away. It had completely slipped his mind to clue the rest of the council in about it. “I have two older brothers.”

“What? Shut up, shut up!” Pheea was standing as she leaned over the table to stare at him. “Why didn’t tell us?”

“I have a lot on my mind, it never occurred to me to bring it up.”

“Being teenage royalty is difficult.” Blaire shrugged as she continued eating her lunch. “Hope they’re not assholes.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh and agree. Lydia continued glaring, it was obvious that she knew he was hiding something else, but she was too proud to admit it.

Scott was excited for him when he told him when he was leaving, but he asked if he was okay again. Stiles straight out lied to his mate, and he knew Scott knew that. The werewolf was the best at telling when he was lying, even before the superhearing kicked in. Even if he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets, he felt guilty lying to him.

Rayon was standing in the door when he hung up with Scott. He looked worried about Stiles, but he didn’t want to say anything. “Security at the New York school has been doubled, and they assigned you extra guards for when we go out in the city, but the press got word about your visit to New York.”

Stiles just sighed and nodded. “Thank you. Is there anything else?”

“Ore sent a progress report, which says they’re not making much progress… but they have a few leads.”

With another curt nod, he dismissed him without more discussion.

When they arrived in New York, there were swarms of press around the airport. Stiles waved at them with a smile before getting into the car the school had sent. Rayon glanced at him as he shut the door.

“One of them snapped a good pic of your wedding earring.”

Stiles reached up and felt the simple piece of jewelry. “Everyone already knows, they just don’t know to who or what… But it’s probably the first pic of me with it.”

The school was older than the school Stiles went to, but was directly in the city. There was press swarming the gates, but Rayon and the guards from the school helped to keep them back. Once inside the grounds, he was greeted by an older looking man with a smile.

“Your majesty, we’re honored to have you visiting up. I’m Professor Cirro Greydash, headmaster of this school.” He bowed at him. “I’m sure you’ll want to settle in, I’m sure you have a busy schedule for your time in town.”

Stiles smiled at him. “Thank you. I’ll come by your office to discuss what you would like from me while I’m here.”

“This way then.” He left them alone once Stiles was in his room, even grander than his room back at his own school.

Rayon threw Stiles’ suitcase in the wardrobe. “How are you doing?”

“It hurts… being this far from him.” Stiles glanced at him before looking out the window. “And I can’t stop thinking about that dream…”

“You mean the night you almost killed me? What happened that night?”

“I’m still not sure… and that’s what’s bothering me.”

The warrior nodded and walked over. “You want to unpack, or live out of your suitcase for the next few days?”

“Suitcase…” Stiles pushed away from the window. “I should go see the headmaster. We’ll get an early start tomorrow and find my brothers.”

When Stiles came back and fell onto his bed. Rayon nodded at him as he left to go to his own room next door.

 


	29. More Questions

Rayon said Stiles’ name a few times before the boy finally looked at his bodyguard. He blinked a few times and then looked embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed that they had stopped. The older fairy frowned while the driver opened the door. “You look rough. You sure…”

Stiles sighed as he got out and thanked the woman. “I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well.”

“Another dream?”

“We’ll talk about it later.” He glanced up at the building. It wasn’t quiet as nice as he was expecting for two royal fairies, but maybe they didn’t like to draw attention to themselves. “Come on.”

Rayon knocked on the apartment that Miss Sunvalley had supplied them with, repeatedly, until they finally heard movement inside. When the door opened, a very annoyed woman without any pants squinted at them.

“Hello, I’m looking for Oleander and Flo-…” Stiles started before she groaned.

“Hey Flo, there’s some kid out here looking for you and your brother.” She yelled, turning to glare into the apartment.

“Some kid? Dude, I…” A male gently pushed her away to look. His eyes, which were exactly like Stiles’, went wide. “You’re the… Uh…”

“May I come in?” Stiles gave the older male a soft smile. “I’d like to speak with you, and your brother.”

With a dumbfounded expression, he nodded and undid the chain on the door. “Go put some pants on woman! And wake up Ole for me!”

She scoffed put disappeared behind one of the doors as Stiles and Rayon stepped into the small apartment. He looked around and couldn’t help but smile. The furniture was old, well used, and it was messy, just like a bachelor pad would be it.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” Then he too disappeared into the same room as the woman.

Stiles sighed and sat on the couch. Rayon leaned by the door, closing his eyes slightly. He looked up when two men emerged from the door, both dressed in nice-ish clothes and looked like they had rushed to get themselves looking decent. They both jumped slightly when he doubled over laughing.

“Your Maj-…”

“Please, just call me Stiles.” He said through his laughter, standing up and walking closer. Both men had the same eyes as him, the same eyes as their mother. The one who had answered the door, Florian by what the woman called him, was slightly darker, his hair longer. The other, Oleander, was taller and had light brown hair and was even paler than Stiles. They looked at each other awkwardly.

“Stiles, I think they’re confused. I know sometimes that brain of yours gets ahead of, you know,” Rayon was smiling in amusement from his post.

“Your mother,” both of them looked panicked at that, “Claudia Swiftvale, right?” When they nodded, he continued. “She, she was my mother too.”

“Wait…” Oleander held his head, staring at Stiles. “So, you’re our little brother?”

Stiles nodded.

Florian’s eyes went wide again and he squealed, pulling Stiles into a tight hug. “I always wanted a little brother!”

“Why did you come here? We have no political power that could help you.” Oleander was still holding his head. Florian let go of Stiles and looked at him, then glared up at his older brother.

“It wasn’t politics I wanted. I just wanted to know more about Mom, and I thought if anyone would know,” Stiles looked up at Oleander and sighed, “it would be my family.”

“Just because we share a mother, it doesn’t make us family.” Oleander crossed his arms. “You probably know more about her than either of us than we would, so maybe we should be asking you.”

“That’s fair. Maybe we could answer each other’s questions.”

Oleander just scoffed and Florian grabbed his brother’s arm, pulling his towards the couch. “You know, you’ll never know if you like him or not if you don’t talk to him.”

“Maybe after talking to him, you won’t be the little brother you always wanted.” Oleander glared back at the younger male as he grudging sat on the couch. Florian sat next to him. Stiles sat in one of the armchairs.

The silence between the three of them dragged on before Florian finally sat forward and looked at Stiles. “So, your Council, it’s an interesting choice of types of fairies.”

“Yeah, I felt it was important to have a good sampling to make things the most fair, it was hard trying to convince the old council though. It’s a lot of work to try to change things.”

“You want to change things?” Oleander sounded pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah, the way fairies related to other fairies, and other species. It’s crazy to me that elementals and nymphs get treated differently, even though they can basically do the same things.”

“That sounds like something Mom would’ve said.” Florian smiled.

“Really? I like to think that she would agree with most of my decisions since I became king, but…”

“What do you mean? She never…” Oleander sat forward slightly.

“As far as I knew her and I were human. I had no clue what I was until I picked up the Stone of Oberon.” Stiles shrugged. “It’s why I was hoping you could help fill in some things.”

“There’s a lot of stuff we don’t know either. She was gone by the time I was five, and it just, it was never really explained to us where she went either.” Florian sighed, pushing his hair back. “Our dad always said that she was taken to help the other royals with something important, but maybe she just left him.”

“My dad said she never told her why she left the fairies, but it was very clear that she left them and didn’t want anything to do with them. I don’t think she would’ve wanted to leave you two, I know she didn’t want to leave me when she started getting sick.”

“I guess none of us have the answers we wanted.” Oleander gave Stiles an annoyed glare. “If you were raised as human, why do you care enough to try to change things?”

“Because I was forced into this position, but I can’t just let things stand, even if maybe I don’t understand everything. I want to know more about fairies, real fairies, but no one seems to have any time to tell me anything other than history and propaganda.”

Florian nodded. “That’s not surprising. I mean, you’re at one of the schools. Even the liberals at the schools a pretty brainwashed. You need like high fae that live in a dumb of an apartment.”

“No.” Oleander turned his glare to the middle brother. “That’s a terrible idea. What happens if they force you to marry that girl? What are you going to tell… what’s her face?”

“No one is getting an arranged marriage on my watch.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“So, you’d be okay with Florian bringing his vampire girlfriend back to with us?”

Rayon laughed and Stiles looked towards him. When Stiles looked back at his brothers, he pulled back the collar of his shirt to show the scar Scott had left on his shoulder. “As long as she only bites him, I couldn’t care less.”

“That explains why you refuse to tell the press about that earring.” Oleander was smiling.

“Yeah.” Stiles stood up. “I’m going to be in town for a few days. We’ll get dinner, but I have other things that I need to do while here.”

“There is still a lot of things we need to learn about each other.” Oleander stood up too, holding out his hand. Stiles took it. Florian hugged him again.

Stiles was still smiling when he got in the car, until Rayon reminded him exactly the list of things that he had to do that day with the local fairy leaders.


	30. Talks

Scott leaned against a tree; he could feel Derek’s eyes on him. The older wolf was rightfully worried about him. The pack wasn’t together to train, they had gathered at the Hale house because Talia invited them all for dinner. Malia was helping Laura set the patio table and his pack were sitting on the deck chairs, laughing a joke Derek’s father had made. He was hyper aware of where Peter was sitting, way too close to Isaac for his liking.

He jumped when someone said his name from behind him. Talia was smiling at him when he turned around and once his heart calmed down he smiled back at her.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. Your mind must be elsewhere, for me to be able to sneak up on you.” Talia looked him softly and he sighed. “I was hoping you would take a walk with me, after dinner. There are a few things I would like to discuss.”

“Okay, that… that sounds great Talia.”

With a nod she headed towards the house, loudly wondering if Josh had finished cooking inside yet. Scott couldn’t help but smile, hoping his pack would be able to be so carefree someday.

During dinner, he found himself seated between Talia and Derek, Laura across from him. The meal was largely quietly, with a few questions aimed at the teenagers about school, echoed with questions about work from the teens. It was so ordinary, and Scott needed some ordinary.

As the table was being cleared, Talia nodded at Scott for her to follow her. He stood up, being intercepted by Laura asking if he wanted to take some leftovers to his mom.

The walk started in silence, which Scott suspected was to get them far enough away that the others would have to put effort into overhearing them.

“How is Stiles?” She asked, pushing a tree branch out of their path ever so gently.

“I haven’t spoken to him lately, he’s in New York.”

“That must be very difficult, all that distance between you.” Her eyes feel on him curiously. “But you should still be able to feel…”

“Yeah, it’s hard to sort out. We’re so new to this… but he’s worried about something. I’ve asked him about it, but he won’t tell me.”

“That sounds frustrating. I doubt he is keeping you in the dark to make you worry. Whatever it is, he likely wants to take care of on his own.”

“I know. I just… how does he know whether or not I can help him with it if he doesn’t talk about it?”

“You are both young and you both moved very quickly. It will take time for the two of you find the right way to make your relationship work. I don’t doubt you are hiding things from him.” Her tone was gentle, but the words were very accusing.

Scott couldn’t help but look away as he thought of Peter. “I guess there are some things I need to work on by myself too.”

With a small sigh, she stopped. “But you already have a mother. I didn’t ask you on this walk to lecture you.”

“It’s okay. I love my mom, but she doesn’t really get it. Having an adult, with momming experience, that understands…”

Talia just smiled at him, the fond motherly smile his mother also used. It was different coming Alpha Hale, whose scent put him on guard, but always welcomed. With a small squeeze of his shoulder, she turned and continued walking. “Derek mentioned you attending the Alpha Council meeting with me?”

“Yeah, he said you didn’t know an exact date or location yet.”

“Next weekend. We would leave Friday morning an arrive back Monday night. I understand that may be more school than you would want to miss, but it is important for you to get acquainted with the council. It would be very beneficial if you were able to get a seat on the council.”

“I’ll check with Mom. She has authority on how much school I’m allowed to skip.” He smiled at her. “Where is the meeting?”

“Phoenix, Arizona. The meeting will be held at Alpha Deucalion’s estate. Normally, I would stay at his home, but with you going along, I thought it best for us to stay in a hotel.”

He just nodded. “What do you usually do during Alpha Council meetings?”

She laughed, it was rare for her to laugh. Usually she only gave an amused smile, but her was just like Laura’s, bubbly and energetic. “We usually just yell at each other in turn, with our seconds holding us back from fights. It is one of the reasons we have yet to fix our relationships with others.”

“Even you yell?”

“I try to get the others back on task and under control, but it is a difficult task, even for me.” She turned around and started heading back. “But, it is getting late and I’m sure you have other plans for the night than talk to me.”

 

Stiles was walking to his room in New York after a late meeting with the mayor of the city. He would be leaving in two days and hadn’t heard from his brothers since that day he surprised them, despite going over there to try to take them for dinner at least three times.

Florian and a guard were standing outside of the doors, and they looked like they had been waiting there for a while.

“This man says he’s here to see you, your majesty.” The guard bowed, not looking at him directly.

“It’s alright, you can go.” Stiles nodded for Florian to follow him inside. Once they were inside with the door shut, Stiles immediately started to shed the nice clothes that Rayon had forced him to wear. “I’ve been trying…”

“I know. Oleander doesn’t… he’s overprotective.” Florian sat in one of the armchairs. “He doesn’t want to lose me like we lost Mom and our dad.”

“You inherited the Royal gene huh?” Stiles turned to look at him from where he was looking for his discarded pajamas.

“Yeah. It terrifies him, especially knowing that she died.” He put his face in his hands. “But I want to help. I’m a royal fae, so I should act like it. And even if we didn’t grow up as brothers, you and I both want to build that relationship.”

“But what about Oleander? You’d leave him here, making him more worried?”

“If I decide I’m going with you, he’s going to come too, because how else is he supposed to kept me safe from scary politics?”

Stiles smiled sadly as he finished redressing. “What kind of fairy is he?”

“Fire elemental.” Florian looked up at him. “So, when are you going back?”

“In two days. What about your girlfriend?”

“She dumped me, apparently fairy politics weren’t really her speed. Oh well, other fish in the sea.”

“So we just need to convince Oleander then.” Stiles sighed.

“I might cry. Crying always worked when we were kids, I haven’t tried it lately though, so…”

“Are we going to have to go over there anymore tonight? Or…”

“Don’t worry yourself over it. Have your bodyguard come pick us up tomorrow and if I just come back, you’ll know how it went.” Florian stood up. “I’ll see you later, Stiles.”

Stiles held out a folded piece of paper. “My personal cell. Call me, text me, even if you change your mind about coming with me.”

“Okay, brother.” Florian took it with a bright smile before he left. Once he was gone, Stiles fell back onto his bed with a grunt. Once he got back, he needed to spend a weekend with Scott.


	31. School Again

When Stiles showed up at his brothers’ apartment building, he found both of them ready to go. Florian grinned at him, putting his arm around Stiles shoulder just after piling his luggage in the arms of the guard the New York school had sent along with him. Oleander brushed off Rayon when he attempted to take his few things, heading out without a word or a glance in Stiles’ direction.

“He’ll come around.” Florian ensured the king before following his older brother out of the building. Once they were all in the car, Oleander just glared out the window with his arms crossed.

“Oleander.” Stiles said once the airport was in sight. “If anyone wants to make Florian do anything he doesn’t want to, they’re going to get an earful from me, and if that doesn’t do the trick, they can try going through my body guards.”

With a slight nod, he finally looked at his half brother. “Okay. But just because we have the same mother… it doesn’t automatically make us brothers.”

“Hopefully we can learn to be friends?” Stiles smiled at him.

Oleander nodded again. Florian squealed and pulled him closer to hug him. “Look at you! They grow up so fast!”

“I changed my mind, I’m staying here.” Oleander tried to get Florian off himself as Stiles chuckled slightly.

Once on the plane, Oleander fell asleep and Florian kept looking at all of the different things. Stiles had never flown before, on a plane, and didn’t well enough to explore his private jet on his way to New York. Watching Florian walk around the plane while in motion didn’t really help any so he just sat in his seat, focusing on one of the walls.

Lydia and Headmistress Daily were waiting for them at the airport. Lydia looked up from her phone briefly, but did a double take when she saw Stiles’ brothers. Stiles glanced at Daily before smiling and waving at Lydia.

“Welcome home, your majesty.” Daily was looking at his brother. “I have taken the liberty to prepare guest quarters for your brothers. I did not know whether they’d be staying on campus or in town.”

“In town.” Oleander immediately said.

“But we haven’t found a place yet, so we’re grateful to be guests until then.” Florian smiled at her, taking a slight step in front of his older brother.

She nodded. “We’re delighted to have you. I am Headmistress Daily.”

“Florian and Oleander Swiftvale.” Florian pointed at himself and then his brother to introduce them.

Lydia took a step forward, grinning devilishly, and held her hand out. “And I am Lydia Martin, King Stiles’ right hand.”

Florian took her outstretched hand and kissed it. “My lady.”

Oleander pulled his brother away from her and looked at Daily. “Which way to the cars?”

 

Scott glanced at his phone as he walked to Derek’s car with Isaac after school had let out, a smile growing on his face. Isaac snorted and told him he’d see him later.

“Hey, you’re back.” Scott said as he answered the call.

“Yeah, I missed you, way more than I ever want to again.” Stiles’ voice came from the other side of the call.

“It’s been hard, with you so far away.”

“We should get together, this weekend?” Stiles sounded so desperate as he said it.

“I can’t.” Scott wanted nothing more than to spend the entire weekend wrapped in his Mate, but… “I’m going with Talia to an Alpha council meeting.”

“Next weekend.”

“Yes.” They both were dispointed that they had to wait, but were relieved that they could agree on at least sometime soon. “I’ll have to meet your brothers too. What are they like?”

“Totally not what I expected. I sort of expected judgmental assholes, but they’re totally not. They’re cool with us, I mean one of them was dating a vampire.”

“That’s great, I’m glad it went better than you thought.”

“I mean, Florian is really eager to be brothers, but Oleander is pretty skeptical of me, seriously over protective of Florian.”

“He’ll come around, I mean, you got Derek to warm up to you, and in record time. I don’t think he actually likes me yet.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. “How are the pups doing any way?”

“The same. It’s still weird knowing that they rely on me…”

“If you get put on the council and you’re suddenly speaking for your whole species, trust me, that’s a feeling you’ll never get used to.”

“How is that going, being a king?”

“It’s hard, especially since I don’t have my full political power, but every fairy leader I encourage to reach out to the werewolves and vampires makes a small dent. When we’re done on the phone, I know Lydia has somethings she needs to update me on.”

“Like that murder?”

“I hope so. I really want answers for that.”

“You should call your dad. I saw him a few days ago and he didn’t… he didn’t look good.”

“I will. I’ll call him later.”

“I should probably let you go.”

“But you don’t want to?”

“Never. But I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Not too long after Stiles had ended his phone call, Lydia came into his room with a tablet. “So, about what was happening while you were away on your little vacation.”

Stiles groaned as he laid back on the bed. “Hit me.”

Lydia started with small things, the few things that the old council was letting him take care of that were trivial matters. Stiles knew that Lydia was annoyed with it too, but she didn’t let it affect they way she talked about them. He gave her quick and vague answers.

“There is something rather large that they told me that you would be able to do.” Lydia looked up at him. “It is frivolous, in a way, but it’s very important.”

He just stared at her until she gave him more details. The king was too jet lagged and hungry to really give her his full attention to begin with.

“Yearly there is a ball to commemorate the official peace between the Fae, vampires, humans, witches, and werewolves. It is the fairies turn to host. There are some existing plans that are used from year to year. Some things you should decide on, while others you should have someone lead a team to arrange.”

“Okay, so what do I have to do?”

“The location, a city at the very least, a venue can be decided by the team. A theme for decorating and speech purposes, as well as a few key speakers. And the bulk of the guest list.” Lydia tapped a few things on her tablet. “I’ve given you access to the planning documents.”

“And I guess things like food and table clothes?”

“I will make sure those are taken care of. Oh, and you will need to decide on an exact date. Prospective dates and locations will be in the stuff I sent you.”

Stiles nodded and stood up. “Okay, I’ll look over it sometime this week and at least pick a date and location. Anything else?”

“Yes. Your press secretary and I were discussing that this may be a good opportunity to go public about you and Scott.”

“That’s not a decision I can make without talking to him. Once it gets out, he’ll be hounded by the press and hate groups, I can’t do that to him without his permission.”

“It was just a thought.” Lydia stood too. “Come, we’ll discuss updates from your father about that case over dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be very adult heavy as we get a sneak peak into the inter working of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department and get the Sheriff's and Argent's take on the on going murder investigation. Yay old people!


	32. Ongoing Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as adult heavy as I originally planed, but yeah.

Rayon had become a familiar face around the Sheriff’s department. Chris Argent was constantly checking with him, since he wasn’t as familiar with fairies as he was with other species. The Sheriff was so stressed, there were constant calls from the fairy justice department asking for updates and he usually just handed the phone to Rayon who looked uncomfortable on the phone.

Scott came by often with Allison and dinner for Argent and Stilinski. The werewolf usually stared at the fairy, hoping for some information about Stiles. Honestly, the fairy hadn’t heard from the King since he went back to school.

“You and the hunter girl have been chummy lately,” Rayon said looking over at where Allison was talking to her father.

“She’s a really good friend.” Scott could feel his face getting red. He still had feelings for her, she was his first love, but it was no where near what he felt for Stiles. Being friends with her was great. “We did date, before me and Stiles.”

“She’s cute.” Rayon smiled at him. “Stiles should be back at school by now.”

“Yeah, we’ve talked, but we won’t get to see each other until next week.” He sighed. “I don’t see the Sheriff.”

“He’s at a call at the hospital. Could kill two birds with one stone, feed him and your mom.”

“She’s not working tonight, she’s actually going on a date, though she hasn’t told me with who.”

Rayon stood up and gathered up the paper work he was looking at. “I’m burnt out for the day. I’ll drop off your friend and call the Sheriff to see where he is to drop off food.”

Scott nodded. They both waved at Allison as she walked into her house. She waved at them with a giant smile. Rayon glanced at Scott. “She’s really close with Lydia.”

“Yeah, she’s thinks that maybe they’re… but since she’s human.” Scott rested his head back. “It would be easier on them, even if Allison’s parents don’t really like nonhumans.”

“Chris isn’t too bad. Hell, he’s been more liberal about fairies than most fairies I know.” Rayon pulled out his phone and called the Sheriff. “It went to voicemail, he’s probably still at the hospital. You want to try calling him?”

“My phone died at school.” Scott shrugged. Hopefully no one really needed him.

When they walked into the hospital and asked for the Sheriff, the nurses were all a little defensive about telling him, but Scott could smell something he occasionally got a whiff of during training. Derek was in the hospital and he was hurt. He shoved the take out into Rayon’s hands and started running towards the source.

Laura and her dad were standing outside of the hospital room. They both looked at him, Laura was crying. He looked into the room and saw Derek laying in the bed with Talia holding his shoulder. The Sheriff had a deep frown as he took Derek’s statement.

“I’m going to go check on Malia. You go in.” Laura said, squeezing his shoulder and walked toward the elevator.

Scott knocked slightly on the cracked door as he entered. It was obvious that Derek wasn’t healing as quickly as he should’ve been. Talia smiled at him and the Sheriff just sighed.

“I’m sorry, my phone was dead. What… What happened?”

The Sheriff nodded. “I think I’ve gotten all the information I need for now. Call me if you think of any thing…”

“Of course Sheriff.” Derek nodded before looking at Scott.

“Will you come with me to check on my niece, Stilinski?” Talia smiled at the Sheriff who put his notebook away and followed her out into the hallway.

“I don’t remember a lot. They went for me first.” Derek sighed. “Whatever they used, it put me out pretty quickly.”

“What do you remember?” Scott sat down in the chair next to the bed.

“They attacked from behind, and I was in and out. Too unfocused to see anything other than some of them going for Malia. A few were still attacking me despite already being on the ground. If it wasn’t for Malia’s magic scaring off whoever attacked us.”

Scott tenses up with anger. This was his pack. Someone hurt his pack.

“Do you think it was the same people that killed…?”

“I don’t know. The doctor said it was a rare strain of wolfsbane, so that makes me think it was hunters, but I don’t know. They still haven’t found out who killed that fairy.” Derek ran the hand with the iv in it over his face.

“If it was do you think it was because of…”

“Scott, it’s not your fault, no matter what.” Derek glared at the younger alpha.

Shaking his head, he put his hand face in his hands. “But… I need to tell Stiles.”

“He has enough on his plate, and so do you. There are other things you need to worry about. You need to let the sheriff, my mom, and Rayon deal with this. They can handle it.”

“You’re _my_ pack. This is my problem, even it isn’t my fault.”

The two of them stopped talking after that and Scott found himself falling asleep in Derek’s hospital room. He woke up when his mom stopped by and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. She just smiled and shushed him before checking on all of Derek’s vitals.


	33. Heating Up

Spending time with his brothers was a struggle. With his classes and his extra king lessons, he hardly had any free time. His little free time was usually spent with Lydia going over something political.

“So, are you planning on stopping flirting with all of my council members?” Stiles asked Florian during the few hours he was able to carve out with his brothers. He managed to get a reservation in a private room in a fancy restaurant.

Florian grinned at him. “Maybe if you hadn’t picked such cute council members?”

“You’re almost ten years older than them.” Oleander smiled at his brother. “And we’re pretty closely related to the professor.”

“And? Royal fairies marry relatives all the time. People wouldn’t even be mad if I married you.” Florian reached for his brother’s hand and gave him a flirtatious grin.

Oleander pulled his hand away. “Please don’t touch me.”

Stiles could help but snort in amusement. “If you’re going to try to propose, remember that I’m taken.”

“I am hyper aware!” Florian grinned at him. “When are we going to meet him?”

“We made plans to see each other next weekend. Hopefully something doesn’t come up…”

“Why not this weekend? Doesn’t he want to see you?” Oleander stabbed at his dinner with his fork.

“He’s going to the Alpha Council meeting. Talia Hale is trying to get him a voting seat…”

Florian stood up and put his hand up. “My brother and his bound mate, the ultimate power couple. They will rule the fairies and werewolves with an iron fist, justly punishing the wicked and helping the downtrodden!”

Oleander shook his head, tucking at his brother’s shirt trying to get him to sit down. “You need to lay off that anime crap.”

Stiles chuckled. “Well, maybe. It could happen, but I doubt Scott getting control of the werewolves would be so easy, it’s not like they’re going to find out he’s secretly some kind of royalty, they don’t use that kind of government anymore.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Oleander stared at their middle brother as his eyes sparkled and looked like he was about to look up the ancient and forgotten werewolf royal line.

Stiles nodded as he stared at Florian too. “Anyway, any luck with getting an apartment yet, or are you school grounds for life now?”

“We found a few, but we either can’t afford them or can’t move in for like a month.” Oleander groaned. “I forgot what it was like living with so many other faes. I think I’m going to kill myself soon if we don’t get out of here.”

“Don’t be so over dramatic. Everyone is so nice!” Florian smiled at his brother. “So many cute girls… and boys.”

“Underage girls and boys.” Oleander sighed as he looked at the clock hanging over Stiles’ door. “We should really go, you probably have homework to finish.”

Florian and Stiles both groaned as they said their good byes. Stiles threw himself on his bed and sent a text to Scott once his brothers were gone. The werewolf had his own homework to do.

 

Thursday he fell different than usual. His entire body was unusually warm and every little touch would make his feel strange. He ached for Scott even more than usual. He managed to through his day, with a few awkward trips to the bathroom throughout the day. His friends and brothers all looked at him worriedly; it was obvious something was wrong but it wasn’t obvious to most of them what was wrong.

“Stiles.” Lydia was looking up from her phone with a frown at dinner. “I think I know what’s wrong with you.”

Stiles stared at her, pausing in fanning himself with one of Blaire’s notebooks. It didn’t surprise him that she was the one to figure it out.

“I think you’re going into heat.” Lydia’s face was red as she said it and Stiles’ laid his head down on the table. He hadn’t gotten any food luckily since he didn’t have an appetite. Everyone else at the table made some shocked gesture, Oleander had milk coming out of his nose and Finn almost had to Heimlich his sister as she started choking.

“It’s not that surprising. Humans and witches mated to alphas sometimes start going through heat, so…” Lydia tried to be logical about it as Stiles started to gather his stuff.

“You need to call Scott.” Oleander looked at his brother sadly. “You can’t…”

“I’m going to have to go through this alone. I can’t ask him not to go, he needs to go.” Stiles shook his head as he stood up from the table. Blaire grabbed him and made him sit back down.

“Your pants are…” Blaire grimaced at him as he started at her. His face went red as he put his face back on the table.

Finn pulled off his hoodie and handed it to him. “Here, wrap it around your waist…”

Stiles stood, with the sweatshirt effectively hiding the offending stains. “Fuck, it’s going to be worse tomorrow.”

“You have the flu.” Lydia said with conviction. “You won’t be bothered.”

Florian stood up too. Everyone stared at him and he winked. “I’m going shopping.” Pheea grinned and stood up too, latching onto his arm.

Stiles groaned as he waved at them to head back to his room. Once he was there he took off his shirt. His body was only getting warmer. He curled up against his headboard and closed his eyes. “Why did this have to happen _now_?”

He laid like that for a few minutes before his phone started buzzing in his back pocket. His body was so sensitive that it put him on edge and he couldn’t back the moan as he answered the phone.

“Are you okay?” Scott’s voice was on the other end. “Stiles?”

He hadn’t been expecting him, he’d been expecting Florian and Pheea calling to ask him which size dildo he wanted. Scott’s voice sent a shiver down his spine that made him have to bite his hand to keep from moaning again.

“Stiles?” Scott sounded panicked now. Of course Scott could feel his anxiety that was building up because of this.

“I’m fine.” Stiles knew Scott wouldn’t believe it for a second. “You need to promise you’re not going to freak out.”

“Just tell me what’s going on. It’s been weird all day and now…”

“I-I’m going into heat.” Stiles pressed his fingers into the bite mark on his shoulder as a wave of need rushed through him. He had to move away from the headboard before his wings came out.

“I-I should be there.” It was obvious that he had gotten up and started to gather stuff. Stiles could feel Scott’s panic along with his own now.

“You need to go that meeting. I want you to go.” Stiles said firmly as he stood up to take off his pants. He let out a whimper when he brushed against his bulge to get the jeans unzipped.

“You need me.” Scott’s voice was soft as he said it. “I don’t want you to go through this alone. Erica and Isaac said the first heat is the worst… I should be there for you.”

“I’ll be okay, I can handle it.” Stiles wiped at the sweat that was collecting on his face. “Other people need you too.”

“You don’t need to act so brave, I know you’re scared.”

“I am. I wish I could have you here, but I can’t. Scott, you go to that meeting. You get in with those alphas. If we don’t fix things between our species, this won’t be the only time I’ll have to go through this alone.”

There was a loud thud on the other side as Scott kicked his desk and Stiles was sure the werewolf was starting to cry. “This isn’t fair. I- I just…”

“Me too.” Stiles wiped his face again, taking tears and sweat this time. “If I hadn’t been… if I’d just been normal…”

“This isn’t your fault. If anything this is my… if I wasn’t an alpha…”

Stiles felt a sharp pain go through him, making him fall and drop his phone. He could here Scott screaming his name as it slid across the floor. After he collected himself a little, he crawled to grab the phone then pulled himself onto his bed.

Scott said his name softly and Stiles couldn’t help but let out a moan. The werewolf said it again. “If you won’t let me go there… at least let me…”

Biting his lip, he looked over at his door. He wondered when Florian would be back. “Scott… Scott tell me what would you do to me if you were here.”

The werewolf let out a breathy moan as he started talking. Stiles was so sensitive that he came three times while Scott was talking to him and the third time was slightly painful. They both laid there, breathing heavily through their phones after words.

“You should go. You need to get up early, don’t you?” Stiles pulled his covers over himself, feeling really exposed despite being alone in the room.

“Yeah.” Scott sounded sad about that. “I’m really sorry Stiles.”

“I’m sorry too… I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.” Scott said before Stiles hung up on him.

Stiles threw his phone and let out another whimper as another jolt of need went through him, causing his ass muscles to twitch and let out more slick. Crying again, he let a few fingers venture to his ass.

Florian came in later, Stiles was asleep, covered in come and sweat and tears and slick. He put the bag on his end table before gently running his fingers through the teen’s hair. He looked at the guard seriously. “Make sure that no one bugs him, and call me if he needs anything.”


	34. Deucalion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this one is long. Anyway, this one is about the Alpha Council meeting. Woot, Scotty.

Talia was trying to tell him proper etique things on the plan, but between being nervous for the meeting and worrying about Stiles he wasn’t listening to a word she was saying.

“Scott.” She said it firmly, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Everything will be okay. Stiles will have you for many more heats; I will be with you during this entire meeting; Derek and Malia will heal.”

Scott had almost completely forgotten about Derek and Malia. The witch was still in the hospital. He sighed and smiled at her, the words did help, just enough. “Thanks. You’re really good at always saying the right thing.”

“Three children of my own, Peter, and Malia have given me plenty of practice.” She smiled back at him. “We’ll be landing soon. Are you ready?”

“Does it matter? You’re throwing me to the wolves.” He smiled at her, wishing Stiles had been there to hear the pun. The fae would’ve laughed his ass off.

“Were you thinking of that the entire flightly?” Talia rolled her eyes, but continued to smile.

They stopped at the hotel first, to drop off their suitcases and change into more formal clothes. Talia looked him up and down when he came out of the bathroom, holding her breath when she got back to his face. “Your earring. Everyone in Beacon Hills might be content to pretend they don’t know…”

Scott’s one hand balled into a fist as the other went to the ring that marked him as a fairy’s mate. He looked away from her. “Please don’t… I-I… can’t…”

“Everyone there is going to know what that ring means, and they’re going to know you’re lying if they ask you about it.” Talia held out her hand. “You and Stiles aren’t ready for that, are you?”

With shaking hands, he took it out. He could feel the skin and cartilage healing the second the bar was out of the way. Resting it gently in Talia’s hand, he was doing everything he could to keep from crying.

“As soon as we get home, we’ll put it back, I promise.” Talia wrapped her fingers around it protectively.

 Once she had put it away somewhere safe, she readjusted his tie. “Okay, so tonight is the social night. Mingling with other alphas. You won’t be the other noncouncil member there, we need to have good relations with those as well.”

He nodded. “Firm hand shake, polite greeting. If they flash their eyes, I flash my eyes back, but otherwise no red eyes.”

“Tomorrow and Sunday will be the actual meeting. Some parts of the meeting will not be open to nonmembers. If I cannot accompany, I want you to stay with Satomi. She’s very close to our territory, and a dear friend.”

Scott nodded. “And Monday?”

“Press day. With Deucalion hosting, most of the talking will be by him, but as the current leader of the council I will also need to talk. A few other alphas may talk, but…”

“So I won’t have to talk?”

“No.”

A beta opened the door to their car when they arrived. Talia smiled at him, and Scott thanked him. The beta looked thoroughly shocked. When they walked in, an alpha wearing a necklace with Deucalion’s pack symbol announced them. Alpha Talia Hale and _Alpha Scott McCall_.

Talia started by introducing him to a few friendly faces, ones that he had heard her talk about in pleasant light before. He smiled at them, shaking their hand firmly. After they moved on, Talia gripped his shoulder to try to keep his nerves calmed.

Finally Scott heard a voice that set him on edge. It reminded him of Peter’s too much, all honey covered evil. “Talia.”

Talia turned them both towards them, smiling brightly at the man. He was carrying a cane and wearing dark glasses. “Deucalion. You’re looking well. Please allow me to introduce Alpha Scott McCall.”

Scott waited for Deucalion to put his hand out before taking it firmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’ve heard much about you, Scott. I look forward to getting to know you, but I have other guests to entertain.” Deucalion smiled at him. “We’ll talk later.”

Talia left him alone with the daughter of one of the council members, they were about the same age. She was from New York and was obviously flirting with him. He occasionally glanced at where Talia was talking in whispers to a few other council members.

“Scott, walk with me?” Deucalion said from behind him. Scott excused himself from talking to the girl, but was wary to walk with the other alpha.

“You seemed like you weren’t enjoying talking to Lynn.” Deucalion had a hint of humor to his words. “She’s quiet the flirt. Last time Talia brought Derek, she was all over him too.”

“Yeah.” Scott chuckled. “Thank you.”

“I’ve been admiring how you’re building your pack.”

“Talia has been helping with that a lot, but I like how they’re shaping up.” Scott smiled. “Derek’s been a huge help.”

“I can imagine. Are you planning on making it bigger? More alphas, or _omegas_.”

Scott really didn’t like how the older alpha had said it, but he tried to brush it off. “I don’t know. Some of the alphas tonight told me that I was gaining myself a reputation of taking in those without a pack. I kind of like it.”

“How charitable of you.”

They walked for a while before their silence was broken. “Why did you start to recruit alphas into your pack?”

“Power mostly, but many of the alphas I recruited were from broken packs. So, perhaps we are not so unlike.”

Talia found them then, smiling at Deucalion. “Scott and I will be taking our leave now, we will see you tomorrow.”

“Farewell for now Talia.”

The first day, of what Scott was allowed to witness, was boring stuff. What they talked about last time, money, current statuses. Roll call. Talia was so powerful, speaking from the head of the table, keeping down fights from starting over silly policies.

The news was on while they ate dinner in their hotel room. Scott was largely ignoring it, Talia would look up for certain stories. After the news, the celebrity news popped up. Talia moved to change the channel, but the first celebrity in question was Stiles.

Scott’s attention snapped to the TV as the fake blonde woman laughed. “Breaking news on the real origin of the King of the Fae, Stiles. His hometown, his parents, his scandalous list of friends, up next on Access Hollywood.”

Talia stood up, crossing her arms as she looked at the TV with red eyes. Scott was shaking. Who would’ve leaked this?

He only picked up on certain words as pictures of their high school and the sheriff station flashed on the screen. Pictures of him and Stiles, Stiles and his dad, even Stiles and Jackson. It was terrible, but at least there was no mention of anyone specifically being Stiles’ secret lover until the end of the segment, after Stiles’ PR rep’s statement was read about wanting to keep the privacy of his family, friends, and neighbors.

“Maybe one of his majesty’s fascinating friends is his secret lover. How long is he going to keep us in the dark? Your people want to know Stiles!”

“Scott,” Talia looked at him, turning off the TV before the woman started talking about Brad and Angelina, “you might have to talk on Monday.”

The next day, there was a segment of nominations for new council members. A few of the alphas he had met were nominated before Talia raised her hand. “I nominate Scott McCall.”

A few others and Talia called for a vote for the beginning of the process to join the council. No one got enough votes to get them started, until they got to Scott. The vote for Scott was unanimous. He blinked a few times as every clapped before going onto the rest.

“Now, having voted for Alpha McCall to begin the process of joining this council, we must appoint someone to guide him. Alpha McCall and I have built a relationship, and feel I would be well suited to do this.” Talia looked over the group.

Deucalion stood. “With all due respect Alpha Hale, your relationship with Scott may be lead you to be too lenient with him. I propose myself to help him.”

Talia nodded, but Scott could tell that she didn’t like the idea. “Anyone else? No. All those in favor of myself?” Talia frowned, only seeing two other hands. “And Alpha Deucalion?” The rest of the hands went up. “It is settled. Alpha McCall will begin his journey to join up, guided by Alpha Deucalion.”

“Thank you.” Deucalion sat down, his unseeing eyes looking in the direction of Scott. Scott looked away, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

When they were leaving, Scott frowned at Talia. “So this process?”

“I’ll tell you more when we get back to Beacon Hills, but it is in Deucalion’s hands exactly what you will be doing.” Talia sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Press day came and Scott listened to Talia and Deucalion talk to the press, about policy changes and…

“It’s been a while since the Alpha Council has had any new members, has that changed?”

“Yes,” Talia started, but Deucalion pushed her out of the way gently.

“Alpha Hale nominated a young Alpha Scott McCall, and in a first for the council we voted for him unanimously. I myself will be guiding him on his path to become an official and full-fledged member of the council.”

Another reporter yelled out. “Is Alpha McCall here? Can he say a few words?”

Both Talia and Deucalion looked back at him, and he took a deep breaths before he walked onto the stage. “Hello, I’m Scott McCall. It’s an honor to be invited to join the governing body of werewolves. I still have a lot to learn before I become a member, but I know that Alpha Hale and Alpha Deucalion will help me.”

“Alpha McCall! Alpha McCall! Alpha Hale nominated, are you also from Beacon Hills?”

“Yes.”

“Are you the same Scott McCall that is childhood friends with King Stiles of the Fae?”

“Yes, we’re still very close. I hope that our friendship will be beneficial with working on werewolf-fairy relations.”

“Do you know who is secret lover is? Why is he keeping it so secret?”

“I do know, but neither are ready for their relationship to be public. There is a lot of things to figure out, when St- King Stiles is ready, he will make a public announcement.”

Talia moved between Scott and the mic. “Thank you Scott. Any other questions pertaining to this meeting, please?”

Scott took a deep breath as he walked back to behind the stage.


	35. Crystal Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a two-for-one. Maybe I should've done homework instead.

Stiles woke up Monday morning feeling better, and disgusting. He was covered in cum, sweat, and whatever had been oozing out of his ass for the past few day. He picked up his phone and sighed, it was only 3 am, well before he had to go to class.

After showering for an hour, he knocked on Ore’s door. The guard looked groggy as he stared at him. “You look better.”

“Thanks… can you grab me some food, like a lot of food…” Stiles couldn’t look him in the face, not after he had ran in, thinking that Stiles had hurt himself.

“Yeah, I can only imag-… I’ll see if I can find you some new sheets too.”

His friends were surprised to see him at breakfast, but they tried to just be glad. They were all quiet, not sure what to talk about when the only thing on their minds was Stiles’ heat. He set his fork down.

“This is going to happen every month from now on…” Stiles was tense when he said it. It was the first time he’d admitted it since the heat had set it.

“Unless you get pregnant.” Florian looked at him seriously, making Stiles’ eyes widen.

“Actually, I was reading up on it, and Stiles was always been able to get pregnant. It’s part of being the king of the Fae.”

“So, I should’ve been using protection with Scott this entire time?” Stiles could feel his heart rate going up. He was probably going to have a panic attack soon.

“Wouldn’t help. Most of Oberon’s pregnancies were to his _wife_. It’s less biology and more…” Lydia grimaced, looking at Finn who looped his hands into an arch, “magic.”

“Well, I know Dad and Melissa were worried about not being able to have grandkids.” Everyone else sighed, knowing that Stiles was trying to hide his pain behind his sarcasm. It was crazy. Everything about his life had gotten out of hand.

On his way to lunch, Terad, the son of the fairy that had been murdered, stepped in front of him with a frown. “Can we talk?”

Stiles glanced at Finn who looked at the other fairy suspiciously, but sighed. “I’ll see you at lunch Stiles.”

Stiles followed Terad to a remote part of campus, one of the butterfly gardens that didn’t get much use. “Guilty conscience, Terad?”

“It’s not what you think.” He glared at his king. “This isn’t what I thought I signed up for. We were so sheltered in Beacon Hills, I didn’t know anything about the group when I joined except what they told me.”

“So those friends of yours, from the Crystal Wings, they were behind your father’s death?” Stiles glared at him back.

“It was the Crystal Wings, but I don’t know if it was my friends. I mentioned that one of my fathers was human, and they flipped. When they looked into my father, they saw that he was outspoken about aligning with witches and vampires, and then werewolves… I guess they snapped.”

“But you don’t know who exactly.” Stiles rubbed his face. “Why are you telling me? You’re technically a member aren’t you?”

“They keep asking me about you.” The king paused, his heart beating. “They keep asking me about your nature bound… While whoever killed my father was in Beacon Hills, they heard they you hung with a wolf pack…”

“What? They know about…” Stiles took a few steps towards Terad, his wings popping out, red with his anger.

“No, they don’t know about Scott. I didn’t tell them anything, but from what they heard, they think it’s Derek Hale. If it wasn’t for Malia’s magic…” Terad took the same number of steps back looking away.

“What do you mean? What did they do to Derek?” Stiles could feel something growing from his fists. He paused and looked down and saw crystals growing from his knuckles, wolverine style.

“I know exactly who it was that hurt him and Malia, though, but I’m sure if my word is going to be enough. Will they let your dad, or the werewolves arrest them?” Terad’s eyes went to Stiles’ knuckles too, but he didn’t look surprised.

“It’s not _them_. It’s me. Derek may not be my mate, but he is my pack.” Stiles took a deep breath and the crystals went to smoke, seemingly going back into his hands. “They’re going to get punished. Call my dad.”

When Stiles started to walk away, Terad called for him. “How long have you been able to make crystals?”

Stiles turned and looked at him, but didn’t say anything.

“How many other people know?”

“Just my bodyguard. Do you know something…?”

“My mom does, I’ll give her a call, after I call your dad. Hopefully she’s not busy.” Terad then started walking away.

Everything about Terad put Stiles on edge, but he seemed trustworthy for the moment. A more important question was why hadn’t Scott told him about Derek getting attacked… and what the hell was up with the crystals.

After he had finished with his classes, his phone was buzzing. Derek was calling him, odd but…

“Are you free?” The wolf said without a greeting.

“Uh? Yeah. Lydia canceled all of my-…”

“Good. I’m a block down from your school, come meet me.” Then Derek hung up. Stiles groaned, texting Ore to quickly meet him by the gate.

Derek was leaning against the Camaro, and looked up at him with a wrinkled nose when they approached. Stiles could see that there was a scar on his cheek. It would probably heal eventually, but it would probably take some time.

“What’s so important that we couldn’t talk on the phone?” Stiles crossed his arms.

“Scott wanted me to check on you. His and mom’s plane got delayed, so…” Derek shrugged. “You look alright…”

“It sucked, but I’m sure you don’t want the details.” Stiles sighed. Derek made a face like Erica gave him more than enough details for all the omegas in the world. “You still shouldn’t’ve come. The Crystal Wings already think that you’re my mate.”

“So, it _was_ fairies that attacked me and Malia. At least they’re not trying to go to the press about it, and they haven’t tried to hurt you yet.”

“Why didn’t Scott tell me about you getting attacked? You’re not even healed yet.”

“I told him not to. I didn’t think it had anything to do with you being the king and you had more than enough on your plate without worrying about me.” Derek gave him something close to a smile.

“Aw, you care about me Sourwolf.” Stiles smiled back at him. “But I care about you too. We’re pack, remember? And you’re my mate’s new best friend. Next time you get your ass kicked, call me, okay?”

“Did you hear about the piece they had on you, about Beacon Hills and your dad?”

“Yeah, Lydia showed me at lunch. It could’ve been worse.” Stiles shrugged.

“Did you get to see Scott’s speech after the Alpha Council meeting?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“No?”

“I won’t spoil anything. It’s on youtube.” Derek walked around to the driver’s side. “I should go, before those wings try to kill me again.”

Stiles waved at him as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave in: mpreg, probably going to happen. Some of you seem to really want that, so I'm going to deliver. I personally aren't the biggest fan of mpreg, but it doesn't make me uncomfortable enough to not make it work (Scott and Stiles are going to have the cutest babies). I probably won't try to give it any more logic other than ~magic~ and A/B/O, and who knows what the kids are going to be like.
> 
> I'm excited for Scott hear the news.


	36. In It Together

Going home didn’t make sense. There were too many reporters sniffing around for dirt on both of them. They were to meet at a hotel in the next town over from Beacon Hills. Lydia was going to back to Beacon Hills in his car. Everything was just getting more and more complicated.

Stiles was stressed out as Ore grabbed his key card from the front door as he stood in a corner, ducking under the brim of a baseball cap. Ore nodded for him to follow him, and Stiles grabbed his and Ore’s bag before following after him.

He sat on the bed with a heavy sigh, taking off the hat. “It’s a good thing that there isn’t a lot of press on you and Rayon, so no one really recognizes you guys.”

“Give him some time, and Rayon will find something to create a scandal…” Ore paused as he put his hand on the door to the adjoining room. “You should keep him away from Florian. I just know that them sleeping together is going to end up being a news story.”

“Yeah… I need to talk to him about so much but…” Stiles laid back. “I have no idea…”

“I unfortunately have no advice for you, but you should just tell him what you have to.” Ore smiled at him before heading into the other room.

It was almost two hours before there was a knock on the door. Stiles looked through the peephole, Opening the door with a smile, hiding behind the door, just in case.

Scott looked around as the door closed behind him, before Stiles pulled him around to kiss him hard. The wolf pushed him against the door, Stiles groaning against his lips.

Before either of them got too excited, Stiles pushed him away. Scott looked confused, watching his lover walk over to the window. “You okay?”

“We need to talk… before we…” Stiles pressed his face against the window. “A lot of things are different now…”

“You mean with the reporters?” Scott walked towards him, pressing a hand to his shoulder. “We knew this would happen eventually.”

“It’s one of the things we need to talk about.” Stiles put his hand on top of Scott’s hand. “Do you want to… let the cat out of the bag? I don’t know how much more I can take people thinking I might be sleeping with Jackson.”

“You never fail to find humor in everything.” Scott nuzzled into the back of Stiles’ neck. “I think that party still is probably the best place.”

“Okay.” There was a long silence before Stiles turned around and stared at Scott. “Scott, I went into heat…”

“I wish I could’ve been with you.” Scott knocked their foreheads together. “I’ll be with you next month, I promise.”

“Scott, I can get pregnant.” Stiles closed his eyes, tension building in his body.

With a small frown, Scott took his mate’s face in his hands. “I-I… Stiles, I… I knew that you might, so I brought…”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I’ve always been able to get pregnant. It’s a thing about being King of Fae. Any time that me and a partner cum at the same time, there’s always a chance…”

Scott kissed his forehead gently, pulling him into a hug. “Nothing can be simple with us, can it?”

“You know me…” Stiles stopped when he felt lips against his. He wrapped his arms around Scott, closing his eyes tighter. He tensed up when he felt Scott’s hand on his lower abdomen, pulling away from the kiss.

“Whatever happens, we’re in this together.” Scott smiled at him before kissing his mate again. Stiles groaned, wrapping one of his legs around Scott, pulling them closer together.

Scott pulled away just long enough to pull off his own shirt. Stiles did the same, leaning back against the glass when he was finished. The wolf’s mouth went to the scar on the fairy’s shoulder before trailing down to find the metal rings in his nipples. Stiles whimpered in pleasure, intertwining his fingers in Scott’s hair. Scott’s fingers were busy removing Stiles pants.

“You’re…” Scott started once they were face to face again, Scott’s fingers near Stiles’ ass.

Stiles face was red as he turned away. “Yeah… ever since I went through that first heat…”

Whispering in his ear, Scott hummed, putting his hands on Stiles’ hips. “Turn around.”

A shiver went up Stiles’ spine, doing as asked. Once he had his hands planted on the glass to keep himself upright, Scott was bending to his knees. Stiles moaned went he felt Scott’s lips on his ass. It felt heavenly.

“Sc-Scott…” Stiles breathed out, his knees shaking more than he liked. “Please…”

When Scott stood up, turning Stiles back around, he was licking his lips. Stiles almost came from the sight. “Put your legs around my waist.”

“What?” Then he yelped when Scott was picking him up, pressing him back against the glass. Stiles immediately wrapped his legs and arms around the werewolf, tightly.

“Your wings going to be okay, if we do it this way?” Scott nuzzled into Stiles’ neck.

“Yeah… I’m getting better at controlling them.” Stiles rested his head back against the glass, letting more of his neck exposed to Scott. “G-Go ahead…”

Scott came first, breathing into Stiles neck as he recovered. Stiles bit his lip waiting for Scott to finally look at him.

“If you put me down, I’m going to fall over…” Stiles grinned at him, making Scott roll his eyes and turned to sit him on the bed. They both whimpered as Scott pulled out. As they laid next to each other, Scott stroked Stiles until he was painting them both with his come.

They were breathing each other’s air and sharing small kisses, not saying anything for a long time.

“Scott.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being with me, through all of this. I don’t think I could handle any of this without knowing that no matter what else…”

“Nothing is going to change what we have. We’re always going to be together, even if we’re not…”

“I know what you mean…” Stiles pressed closer.

“I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too.”


	37. New Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Jackson and Danny. A little Allydia. Kinda sad.
> 
> Not everything can be about Stiles and Scott.

Lydia smiled and waved at all of the disappointed press as she got out of the car in front of her house. She blew a kiss at one of them before heading inside. The press scattered after they got a good look inside the car, seeing no one else was inside.

Allison was already there, talking with Lydia’s mom. She turned, hugging the Banshee tightly. “I missed you. What’s the occasion?”

“Scott and Stiles needed me to draw the press away, so they could have a romantic weekend getaway.” She smiled at her.

Laughing, Allison linked her arm with Lydia’s once the hug was over. “Danny said that Jackson was coming home this weekend too.”

“It’s a vampire holiday.” Lydia shrugged. “I see him all the time, let him have his time with Danny. Besides, I think I might be done with Jackson. He’s so exhausting.”

“Oh? Does he know that yet?”

“I haven’t completely decided yet. And he has such a fragile ego, I’m not sure how he’ll take it.”

“Were there any other factors?”

“Yes, but I haven’t made my mind up on those either yet.” Lydia gave her devious grin before she lead her up to her room. “But, you must tell me how things are going here. And how I can get you an official invite to the big party that Stiles is throwing, it’ll be dreadfully boring without my best friend.”

Allison smiled at her, wrapping her arms around the red head’s shoulders. “Well, my father is in charge of the non-human crime division here, you could invite him as a human representative, and then I will just come with him.”

“This is exactly why we’re best friends.” Lydia tilted her head to the side, looking at Allison quizzically. “But you must tell me has been happening here.”

 

The next night, Lydia and Allison were sitting with Allison’s parents. Lydia’s phone was ringing off the hook. She finally checked to see who had called her six times. “Excuse me.”

As she walked away, she answered the call from her boyfriend. “What Jackson?” On the other side of the call was quiet sobbing and her anger turned to concern. “What happened?”

“My fangs…”

A shiver went up her spine as she thought of Danny. “Where are you? Are you with…”

“Is heartbeat is really faint… I’m at his place…”                          

“Keep it together, I’m going to be right there.”

She hung up and went back into the dining room. “I’m sorry, but Jackson really needs my help with something. Thank you for dinner Mrs. Argent.”

“Do you need me to come along?” Allison stood up, looking at Lydia nervously. It wasn’t hard to guess what a vampire would need help with.

Lydia stared at her for a few seconds before she nodded. “I’ll be out by the car.”

When they got to Danny’s house, it was immediately obvious that neither of his parents were home. Allison pulled a knife out as they opened the door.

“Jackson?” Lydia glanced at the knife, knowing that it was going to freak out Jackson, but it was best for them in case he was still hungry.

“I think he’s upstairs.” Allison started climbing up the stairs, nodding for Lydia to follow her. She knocked on the door to Danny’s room, opening it and repeating the vampire’s name.

He was sitting on the floor against Danny’s bed, still crying. Danny was lying on his bed, motionless. Both were covered in blood. Allison immediately went to Danny, taking his wrist to check his pulse. Lydia knealt next to Jackson, reaching for him before pulling back her hand.

“How is he Allison?” Lydia didn’t feel like she was about to scream or go into a trance, but…

“I don’t think an ambulance would make it in time.”

Lydia snapped her fingers in front of the vampire’s face to get his attention. “Jackson, you’re going to have to make a choice. Let him die or turn him.”

Jackson’s eyes went wide and Allison backed away, looking apprehenisive about the idea.

“If you turn him, you do it for him, not for you.” Lydia nodded at him then up towards Danny. “You need to make the choice. You’re running out of time.”

Jackson wiped his eyes and nodded. “Give me a little time, alone.”

Lydia stood and took Allison’s arm, taking her out of the room. Allison opened her mouth to say something, but Lydia started talking first. “You stay with them. I’m going to go talk to the local vampire leader, get Jackson, and maybe Danny some synthetic blood.”

“Are you sure that Jackson turning Danny is the best choice?” Allison said as Lydia started heading down the stairs.

“No. It’s just a choice, one that only Jackson can make. Danny may be angry at him, but he’ll be alive.” Then Lydia disappeared.

A few minutes later, Allison heard Jackson calling for her. She walked in, the knife still in her hand. He had washed the blood off his face and off of Danny. Jackson’s eyes went to the knife.

“I’m not going to hurt you Jackson, not unless you can’t control yourself.” Allison glanced down at it, deciding to put it away. It was still easily accessible if necessary.

“Maybe you should kill me.” Jackson sat on the bed, looking down at his best friend, petting his check gently. “He’s going to hate me when he wakes up.”

“Danny isn’t going to hate you. He’s going to be pissed. It’s going to take him a long time to adjust, but he loves you. You two are so close, almost as close as Scott and Stiles.”

Jackson looked up at her, and she was unable to read what was on his face. “Ever since I started feeling hunger for blood, his blood is all I could think of. I-I… I should’ve…”

“This isn’t your fault Jackson. Even if you would’ve…”

“I knew that vampires can’t control themselves, not around their…” Jackson stood up and kicked Danny’s nightstand. “I knew he would never feel like…”

“You said it yourself, vampires control themselves. I’ve never heard of soulmates only being one way.” Allison smiled at him.

Jackson looked like he was about to collapse at the mention of the word soulmates, like he was refusing to admit it to himself, like he didn’t want it to be true.

“We don’t get to choose our soulmates, we only get to choose how we…”

“No, humans get to choose. The rest of us, the pull… the pain… you could never understand Allison.”

Allison turned away. It wasn’t untrue, but it hurt having to hear it. She just wanted to know, and unless someone else told her, she’d never know. “I’m sorry Jackson.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.”

They both stood in silence for a while before Lydia came back into the room, holding a cooler bag. She held it out to Jackson. “Danny’s going to need it when he wakes up.”

Jackson took it, nodding seriously. “You guys should go. He’s going to be completely uncontrollable when he wakes up.”

“Like you were?” Lydia raised her eyebrows at the vampires.

“No. He offered his neck, but once I tasted his blood I couldn’t stop.” Jackson sighed. “I’ll call you later, if I need any help.”

Allison nodded, pulling the banshee out of the house. Lydia dropped the human off at her house and then headed home herself.

It was almost two more hours before Danny woke up, growling with hunger. Jackson watched him pull himself into a sitting position before holding out a glass he had filled with blood. Danny turned towards him, grabbing Jackson’s wrist. He pulled him closer, the glass tumbling onto the ground.

He wasn’t gentle as he grabbed Jackson, his new fangs piercing the skin of his neck. Jackson groaned, pulling Danny closer to him. “It’s okay” he kept repeating as his best friend took back the blood he had taken earlier.

When Danny finished, he froze. Jackson closed his eyes as the other vampire released him, his body suddenly shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I-I…” Danny’s hand came up to his mouth, with the fangs and the blood. “How could you? Jackson…”

“I couldn’t stop myself… I couldn’t let you die.” Jackson finally looking at his friend. He looked sincere, which was very rare. “I’m sorry. It was selfish.”

“Just get out…” Danny wasn’t looking at Jackson anymore, tears coming to his eyes.

Jackson nodded, repeating “I’m sorry.”

 


	38. Classes Resume

When Scott walked into school on Monday, something seemed off. Everyone was whispering, but he couldn’t pick up what they were talking about. Erica and Isaac both went silent when he walked up to them. Derek and Boyd were standing against the wall, staring over at Allison, who was at her locker, completely alone. Usually Matt and Danny were standing with her.

“Seems like I missed something.” Scott glanced over at Allison, his gaze lingering.

“Jackson turned Danny.” Derek’s reply had a slight snarl too it, like the idea of a vampire turning someone was offensive.

With a small nod, he turned to walk over to Allison. He touched her shoulder, smiling at her when she turned to look at him. “So, you heard then?”

“Yeah, how’s he doing?”

“It was really hard to talking him into going with Jackson to the school. I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive him, which is going to break Jackson.”

“He’ll adjust, he’s going to have to.” Scott nodded his head towards the hall. “Come on, let me walk you to class.”

She laughed, slamming her locker closed. “Sure, and you can tell me about your weekend with Stiles.”

Scott groaned in response, getting another giggle out of his ex-girlfriend.

 Later she sat with them at lunch, getting a harsh glare of Derek and a confused look from the rest of pack. Scott smiled at her without saying anything. She turned to Boyd, asking him about a reading assignment for the English class they had together. With a shrug, a mostly pleasant conversation ensued. Scott looked up reassuringly at Derek a few times, who just blew an exaggerated breath out of his nose in response each time.

 

Lydia looked drained when Stiles walked into the cafeteria. Finn and Pheaa looked up at him, shrugging slightly.

Blaire grinned at him. “Morning, how was your weekend?”

“Crying and sex.” Stiles rolled his eyes before looking at Lydia. “You okay? You look like another Banshee is about to come in here, predicting your death.”

“Well, actually her tutor did arrive while the two of you were gone, she apparently used to date one of your brothers.” Finn supplied, unhelpfully.

The Banshee sighed, looking at the king. “Jackson got his fangs, almost killed Danny, turned Danny, then broke up with me before I could beat him to the punch.”

Stiles blinked a few times, trying to process the information. “Getting turned it pretty traumatic, is he doing okay?”

“No, he’s currently under constant supervision down the road, because, well…” Lydia’s lips went taunt as she stopped herself. Stiles nodded, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he turned to Finn. “Where are my brothers anyway?”

“Shopping for apartment. Everything in this area is frightfully out of their price range, since they got cut off from the royal coffers when they ran away.” Pheaa answered since her brother had just put food in his mouth. “Hopefully they’ll have more luck today than they did this weekend.”

Blaire groaned, like they had been complaining about it nonstop, which wouldn’t have surprised him at that point.

 

 

Danny was sitting on a bed in the gilded mansion. Almost everyone else was asleep, but his head was pounding, like it had been since he woke up and… when he woke. Jackson was laying in the bed across the room, pretending to be asleep. He hadn’t said a word to him since he told him to get out of his house.

He knew that Jackson felt like shit for what he did, but Danny had to live with his choice. No one had really explained anything to him, tradition dictated that he learn everything from the vampire that turned him, but Jackson was still just learning himself. Whatever Danny did until Jackson released him, so something, was his responsibility. It was so tempting to go out and do something terrible to get back at Jackson that first night.

Jackson moved when he heard Danny get up. “A-Are you okay?”

It had been pretty much the only thing he had said to his former best friend since they walked into the school on Sunday afternoon. It was also since then that Danny had been alone. He didn’t say anything to Jackson, just opened the door and started walking around the mansion. It was quiet with everyone else asleep so there probably weren’t too many people up to yell at him to go back to his Maker.

Everything was made to look old and expensive, but the mansion was really only twenty or so years old. There were definitely secret passages behind some of the creepy statues or oddly placed bookshelves.

He didn’t make it far before he wasn’t entirely sure where he was, but he kept walking. He couldn’t sleep anyway.

“The house likes to play with the newbies. I got lost to every class for a month when I got here.” A female voice made him jumped. He turned to look at the source, away from the three way split in the hallway.

She looked just like the typical vampire, pale, dark eyes, dark hair, pretty but a little too skinny to be healthy. “You just came in yesterday, by that one raised by the bloodbags huh?” He stiffened. He was just a bloodbag a few days ago. She chuckled, trying to make it seem like she had been joking. “I won’t tell, but the professors usually do a round around now and you aren’t supposed to be out and about with your Maker.”

Deciding fighting with this random girl wasn’t worth it, he turned and headed down the middle hallway.

“You want the left one, it’s the most straightforward way back to your dorm.” He turned to nod at her in thanks. “Oh, and you should lighten up on your Maker. Both of you will suffer if you continue to treat him like you are. _Trust me_. It’ll be easier, the transition, the closer you are to him.”

Jackson got out of his bed when Danny walked in. He asked that same damn question again. Danny didn’t look at him as laid under the covers of his own bed. He heard Jackson let out a defeated sigh.

“I still hate you, but can you lay with me? Just tonight though?” Danny glanced over at him. Jackson was tense for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. He decided to nod stiffly and lie next to Danny, but was careful not to touch him.


	39. Awkward

Rayon returned from Beacon Hills, looking utterly defeated. When asked about the case, he just sighed and waved his hand noncommittedly. He did let everyone know that they did make some arrests for Derek and Malia’s attack. Stiles knew that without more information, finding the killers wasn’t going to be easy, his dad couldn’t easily arrest an entire non-human organization.

Daily was not happy when she got the news that Rayon reported that the case had gone cold, which Stiles figured had to be a façade or she wasn’t as evil as he originally thought she was.

“I understand why you can’t just find my Dad’s killers. I hope your dad does get them, but he can’t keep that as his primary focus.” Terad was standing outside of the admin building, waiting for Stiles finish getting his ear chewed off by the headmistress.

Stiles paused but nodded for Rayon to go back to the dorms. “Thanks, I wish there was more we could do, or that you could tell us.”

He also hoped that Terad had word from his mother, the dreams about the crystal were getting worse and more frequent and he had been lucky that no one had noticed them when he lost control during lesson.

“I do have some good news. My mother will be here tomorrow night.” Terad looked down at the ground, his voice quiet as he spoke. “You’re supposed to meet her at eleven, at a hatch near the wall near the girls’ dorms.”

“How will I know it’s her?”

“You think there are going to be other women skulking around there at that time of night?” Terad rolled his eyes. “But, I look almost exactly like her, so…”

Stiles nodded. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll see you around, your majesty.”

 

In the few minutes he had free the next day, he scouted along the wall behind the women’s dorms, eventually finding a rusted grate over a hole with a ladder hidden by a bush with thorns. It had to be the one, which wasn’t the comforting. What a creepy place to meet a stranger in the middle of the night.

At dinner, his bothers pounced into the dining hall, well Florian was bouncing, Oleander was rolling his eyes as he sat down at the table. “We found an apartment, it’s furnished and within our budget.”

“That’s great you guys, when are you moving in?” Lydia smiled at them as she put her fork down. Since she had started training with the other banshee, she had looked terrible. Her eyes were sunk into her skull, she was paler that usual, and her hair seemed flat.

“We can move in as early as tonight,” Oleander glanced at his younger brother, who was bouncing in his seat next to him, “and I think we’re going to. The only things we brought with us were our clothes and some knick-knacks.”

“You should take Rayon.” Stiles looked up at them. He hadn’t told Rayon about the crystal thing yet, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to, and he knew that despite Rayon’s playful personality, he wouldn’t be able to sneak around him so late. His brother also hadn’t met him yet. “It’ll be late, and you’re my brothers…”

“Okay, that’s fine. We could use the extra set of hands anyway.” Florian had finally calmed down enough to smile at him.

“Didn’t you used to date a warrior name Rayon not too long after you graduated?” Oleander was still staring at his brother whose smile fell.

“Rayon’s a really common name, it can’t be the same one.” Florian waved his hand dismissively.

Stiles stared at the two of them. His body guards were both about the same age as Florian, so it was definitely possible. “Ore and Rayon have been friends for a really long time, you probably would have met Ore, if it was serious.”

“He mentioned that his best friend was stationed somewhere else for extra training or something, so…” Florian groaned, looking over at his brother. “We dated for a long time, pretty much until Oleander and I dropped off the grid.”

“You told me you told him we were leaving, and that he understood.” Oleander crossed his arms.

“I lied, I never said anything to him… I actually told him that I’d see him ‘tomorrow’ the day before we left.”

“It’ll be an interesting night if it is the same Rayon.” Oleander looked at Stiles who just shrugged.

Later that night as he was explaining to Ore what he was doing that night, after sending Rayon to help his bothers, Stiles got a text from Oleander. He fell over laughing. Ore gave him a strange look as he helped him up.

“Rayon and Florian used to date!”

“Ah, well, so he was the Florian… Rayon was broken hearted about Florian for years, and I know he still has feelings for him, so tonight is going to be… strange.”

“Yeah, not just for them…”

 

Stiles approached the woman standing by the grate he had found earlier, his heart racing in his chest. She turned to face him as he got closer.

“Hello your majesty.” She didn’t smile at him, or bow, just stared at him. “You may call me Opal.”

“Okay, Opal.” He stopped when she spoke, looking her up and down.

“My son tells me that you’ve stared to be able to form crystals.” Opal leaned down and opened the rusty grate without a noise. “Come, what I’m about to show you is a highly guarded secret. In the past, Kings have not been told the whole truth until it was an appropriate time.”

“Are you going to tell me the truth, Opal?”

“Yes, because the fate of all fairies rest on you and your decision about what I’m about to tell you.”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles started climbing into the hole when she motioned him to go first. He looked up and saw her close the grate behind them. He looked down and couldn’t see the floor.


	40. Cost of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice, saying nice things about me when I sit down and think "how can I add more conflict to this story in order to add pain and suffering to these characters' lives" every time I puke out one of these chapters. But, hey, raising your heart rate burns calories right?
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.

The hall was lit already when they finally reached the bottom and started walking, her behind him. He glanced back at her everyone in a while, finally taking a deep breath.

“So, where exactly are we going?”

“To the source. Every species has their origin myth, even humans. Most of us don’t know ours anymore, except for a select few of us who are descendants of people specially picked by Oberon himself.” She paused as a loud noise from above was heard. “Some werewolves belief it was originally a curse, others think it was man bitten by a magic wolf. Vampires think that their ancestors were buried partially alive and gained strength under the ground to break out. Witches of course, historically, sold their souls, to who is up for debate. Humans have more than I care to keep track of. Our powers come from crystal.”

Stiles looked down at his hands, and he felt a hand on his shoulders. He stopped and turned to her. “Then why can I create crystals?”

“The crystals our came from used to line small springs, our children would drink from or dipped into these springs to get their powers. These different springs gave us different powers, different traits. Oberon’s mother decreed that her children would have the power of all the different crystals, so he was dipped into all the springs. When Oberon was grown, after he was crowned king.”

“But we’re born with our powers now, so how did…”

“The crystals stayed with the DNA, once in the blood. It started to accumulate and get passed on from parent to child, and we stopped using the pools. But it’s still where our powers came from, without the crystals around the pools we’d lose our powers or our lives. There was only so far we could go.” She took his hand off his shoulder. “Come on, let’s keep moving. We have to get to the center.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” Stiles cletnched his jaw as he kept walking.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Opal sighed, looking down. “You’re leaving a trail.”

Stiles stopped again, looking behind him and saw a trail of small crystals on the floor. He didn’t say anything as he moved on.

“Oberon found that with all his power, he could manipulate the crystals. He started to move them slowly, drinking from the spring each time. Many years passed, and he found that he could grow more crystals, even as the crystals at the springs disappeared and the springs dried up.”

“He had spread the crystals too thin to build anything meaningful from the original crystals, but he found the most abundant place that had crystals were the blood of his own children and the children of his sister, who had more than one power, more than one type of crystal.”

Stiles remembered his dreams where past kings were sheathed in crystal, and he shivered at the thought.

“After Oberon, those of us he entrusted found that if enough royals work together, we can grow more crystals out of one of our own.” Opal cleared her throat. “But we only take volunteers from our own ranks when we need more crystals.”

“Need more crystals?” Stiles could see a door not too far away, and he was trying to keep his anger and disgust under control.

She hummed an a formation and motioned towards the door. “The crystals grown from our own eventually fade.”

He ran the last few feet to the door, yanking it open to find pillars of crystal coming out the floor in a deliberate pattern. Putting his hand up to one, he saw an elderly man’s smiling face and heard an echo of an affirmation of love to his grandchildren. Startled, his wings popped out and he fell to the ground because of how quickly he removed his hand from the crystal.

“There was rumor in our order that the King could still feel the presence of the fairies sustaining us.” Opal reached a hand out to him. He ignored it as he got up, looking down the aisles. The crystals near them were all glowing brightly, some with a distinct color. The farther back he looked, the dimmer they got and the less consistently they flickered, like dying light bulbs. As he started actually walking down the aisles, he found some of them were cracking.

“The more fairies there are in an area, the faster these crystals fade. It’s why we recommend that fairies stay so close to schools, especially royal fairies. It’s become part of our biology to want to become this if there isn’t enough power flowing through the air.”

Stiles felt like he was going to be sick as he leaned on a cracked and faded crystal. He didn’t see a face, but he did hear a blood-curdling scream.

“Your mother, her husband, they were a part of my order. Your brothers’ father is in one of these under the Philadelphia school. Someday, I will be under the Hong Kong school.” She was staring at one of the piles of dust near the far wall. “But these don’t generate their own power, they just propagate it-…”

“From the kings.” Stiles was definitely going to puke.

“Yes. The last two died before they were able to do this to themselves, and with our growing population rate. Oberon is starting to fade and many of the others have faded completely, cracking. You’ll notice that there are more faded than not in this room.”

Silence fell over them for a while. “What happens to the fairies if…”

“We don’t know. Maybe we become human, maybe we all die. We don’t have enough documentation from the beginning, when the fairies were spread thin, to know what actually happened, what will happen.”

“How long, how long until it’s too late?”

“Fifty, maybe sixty years…” Opal reached for his shoulder again, but he shrugged away from her touch. “I’m sorry, but this is the true purpose of the King, of what you are. But no one can make you fix the past mistakes of your family line or my order either. There aren’t enough royal fairies in the world to turn you to crystal, so it will always be your choice.”

Stiles didn’t reply and he heard her leave after several minutes of silence. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, in that large man made cavern, lit only by the remains of his own kind. When he made it back out, his phone beeped to tell him he had missed calls. Three from Scott, who must have sense how distressed he was. How could he possibly explain any of this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused as to exactly how this works, let me know and I will try to explain it better eventually. Making up mythology is the best and really hard.
> 
> Also next chapter will be mostly Scott, maybe a little Allison and the Sheriff.


	41. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop doesn't charge. So this was mostly written on a public computer in my student union, which was awkward.
> 
> Any way enjoy but expect even slower updates.

Scott had felt Stiles’ anxiety all day, it made him feel twitchy. Both Derek and Erica had noticed, but neither had actually verbalized anything to him. As the night went on, it got worse and worse, until it wasn’t just anxiety, it was full blown panic. It was late, and he should have been sleeping but the emotions from his mate were keeping him awake. He pulled out his phone, calling Stiles over and over again. Getting no answer, he was thinking of different ways that he could go make sure that his mate was okay.

Derek would probably kill him if he called him so late, and his mom would have an aneurism if he took the car. Feeling all of Stiles emotions bubbling up was starting to make him go crazy, he just wanted to be there to protect him against whatever it was. He let out a low growl as he looked out the window.

Finally he heard his phone ding, three times.

**Im sorry**

**I need time to process what I just found out**

**Im not hurt**

Scott held the phone tightly in his hands. He just wanted to hold Stiles, but bursting into the fairy school was a terrible idea. After a few seconds, he had taken just enough calming breaths to reply.  **I love you. Im right here when your ready**

He didn’t get anything back from Stiles, but he felt him calm slightly. A buzz of excitement went through him when his phone dinged again, but it was just Isaac telling him to go to bed.

The next morning, Isaac glanced at him a few times, before finally sighing. “What was up with you last night?”

“Just, something was going on with Stiles. He hasn’t told me what, but he’s okay now.”

“I’m glad he’s okay, but are you okay?” He sighed again when the alpha didn’t respond to him. Without a word, he grabbed his backpack and headed outside when he heard Derek stop outside.

The car ride to the school was silent, but Scott felt Derek look at him occasionally as they drove. Once they were parked, Derek grabbed Scott’s arm gently. Isaac paused in getting out of the backseat, but immediately bolted away from the car to find Erica and Boyd when Derek glared at him.

Scott sighed and pulled the door shut again, not looking at the older alpha.

“You okay?” Derek was staring at him.

“Just, something’s been going on with Stiles, and last night… whatever it was, it was really bad.” He sighed, glancing at Derek. “I just wish I could be there for him, that he’d trust me enough to tell me.”

“Maybe you need to tell him what’s been eating you up.”

The words hurt, they also meant that Derek knew exactly what happened between him and Peter months ago. Scott didn’t know how to reply, so he just stared at his lap.

“I’m sorry, I just… I’m sure he’s noticed, that it’s…” Derek trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence but hoping Scott would know what he wanted to say.

“I don’t want him to know… but… yeah, it…” Scott knew what Derek meant and he didn’t want to say it either. It had been affecting his relationship with Stiles, and he knew it was killing Stiles.

“Okay, but maybe if you tell him… maybe he’ll open up to you.” Derek turned to look at Allison getting out of her dad’s car. She looked over and waved at him with a bright smile.

“He just has enough on his mind, and I know that if I found out that someone did that to him, I’d rip them in half so I don’t want…” Scott put his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. “All of this, it’s so damn complicated.”

“Regular relationships are complicated, just because your relationship was predestined, doesn’t mean you don’t have to put in the work.” Derek opened his door. “Come on, we should get to class.”

As the bell was ringing, Allison was stepping up next to his locker. “Hey, do you want to work on that project for history tonight?”

Scott gave him a strange look, but nodded. “Your place?”

“No!” Allison cleared her throat, trying to make the immediate shout seem less awkward. “Your place, if that’s okay?”

“Okay?” Scott had taken a step back at her outburst, but shrugged it off. “Mom’s actually making dinner tonight. I think the Sheriff’s coming over, but there should be plenty if you want to stay for dinner.”

She smiled at him softly. “Awesome.”

They had been working diligently for a while, asking each other questions on occasion, but eventually Scott looked up from his computer. “So, why did you really not want to go home?” When Allison gave him an obviously fake look of confusion, he raised an eyebrow. “Come on Allison, I know you well enough to tell something is wrong.”

She blew a breath out of her nose. “My grandfather is there. When I was little, we were really close, but now… he just gives me the creeps. I just sort of wanted to avoid him.”

Scott nodded, totally understanding that feeling. “Well, you’re always welcome here.”

Allison’s smile was bright, but she just went back to working on her poster.

It was about another hour when Scott’s phone started ringing. Lydia’s name was on his screen, and he wasn’t sure when her and him had exchanged numbers, but he answered.

“Hello?”

“Scott, do you know what’s wrong with Stiles? He’s barely said a single word all day. And he hasn’t eaten.” Lydia’s voice was shrill through the phone, it made Scott wince slightly.

“No. But something happened to him last night, it… it was really intense. He’s… he’ll tell us when he’s ready, but I’m worried about him too.” Scott glanced at Allison, who was looking at him sympathetically. “Keep an eye on him for me? If it goes on too long, I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do but it’ll… I hope it’ll help.”

“Okay. It’s just… I’ve never seen him like this, ever.” Lydia’s voice was low. “I wish I knew how to help him better.”

“Me too, but… we can only him as much as he’ll let us.”

“Thanks Scott, I’ll talk to you later.”

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but the banshee had already hung up. Allison chuckled slightly. “She does that.”

“Hey Scott-…” Melissa opened the door, pausing to look at Allison. “Hello Allison, are you staying for dinner?”

“If it’s not too much trouble Ms. McCall.” Allison smiled up at her.

“Not at all. Well, it’s almost ready, so as soon as the sheriff gets here we’ll eat, okay?” She smiled back.

“Thanks Mom,” Scott sighed, but smiled slightly.

The two teens headed downstairs when they heard Melissa open the door, greeting someone. The sheriff nodded at the two of them before commenting that dinner smelled wonderful.

Dinner was mostly small talk between the two adults. Allison and Scott were mostly silent, trying to find the shortest answers to questions. Until the Sheriff asked Scott if he had heard from Stiles. Scott almost choked, before setting down his silverware.

“Uh, a little. Nothing… major. He’s been really busy with school and transitioning into being king… we haven’t had much time to really talk.” Scott coughed slightly. “Next time I talk to him, I’ll make sure he gets in touch with you.”

The frown on the sheriff’s face said it all, and it was exactly how Scott was feeling about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a thing!
> 
> Next one, maybe a look into the daily lives of the pack and council without our mains because I love them too.


	42. Day in the Life: Fairy Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a four or five part interlude, that is ultimately important to the overall plot, outlining what everyone that isn't Stiles or Scott do with their lives. The pups are next.

 

“So, when’s your lesson with your new banshee instructor?” Finn asked from where he was sitting on the floor of Lyid’s dorm room, a book about political theory spread out on his knees.

“Ugh, in an hour.” Lydia scoffed, not looking away from the plans for the ball that were sprawled across her desk. It was in less than a month and there was still so much planning to do. Stiles still hadn’t given her a guest list and the invitations were going to be sent out passed the scheduled date even if she did it herself.

Pheea and Blaire were both laying on Lydia’s bed, exchanging answers to their history homework. Usually they did this in Stiles’ room, because of its size, but the last week he had been odd.

“How are the lessons going? They actually helping, or just?” He glanced up at her and she put down the pen she was using to cross off things from her list, and add new things to it.

“Yes and no. According to Libby, my conceptual understanding has developed unusually quick, but my actual abilities are… lacking.” She glared at him, her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. They had only been getting worse with her training. “I’ll get it eventually.”

“Of course you will, just a little curious, and a little worried about you.”

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about, Libby says that getting like this is normal and once I actually get used to my abilities, I’ll go back to normal.”

Both the girls on the bed scoffed, getting an offended look from the banshee.

“By even fairy standards, you’ve never been normal.” Pheea shrugged.

Blaire cleared her throat. “You’re super smart, really pretty, and have to take care of Stiles. Your life isn’t going back to normal unless you invent time travel.”

Lydia tilted her head, as if thinking about time travel being a viable solution to her problems. Finally, she turned around, looking back at the samples of linens and catering menu. “I, unfortunately, do not have the time to invent such thing.”

An hour later, Lydia was shooing the other fairies out of her room so she could make it to her lesson when there was a knock on the door. Finn opened it, smiling at Rayon who stared into the room.

“Oh, sorry, looks like you guys were just leaving.” Rayon put his hands in his pockets, looking at each of the teenagers. “I was just going into town, and wanted to see if any of you wanted anything while I was out.”

“Can I come with you? I’ve been stuck behind these walls for too long, I’m going stir crazy.” Pheea huffed, picking up her mountain of books. Blaire elbowed her slightly.

“Come on, he’s probably going to see Florian, he doesn’t want you tagging along.” Finn rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Actually, Oleander would probably appreciate the company.” Rayon shrugged, looking away. “Why don’t you all come along?”

“I have a lesson with Oleander’s ex, but the rest of you should go.” Lydia motioned for all of them to move out of her room. They all nodded slightly.

Oleander looked around Rayon, counting the teenagers behind the warrior. He nodded and moved out of the way to let everyone in. “Florian just left to pick up take out. If I knew you were all coming over, I’d have ordered more.”

“It’s alright, we already had dinner.” Finn looked around, nodding approvingly. It was small, but clean and modern.

“Nice place. We should’ve thrown a house warming party for you two.” Pheea sat on one of the couches, sighing happily when she sang into the cushions.

Oleander scoffed, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. “And who would you have invited?”

“What have you guys been doing? We haven’t seen you for a while.” Blaire was looking at the line of pictures below the TV.

“Florian’s been trying to reestablish us in fairy politics, digging up some of our parents’ contacts. I’m not sure how I feel about it, but it’s the best way we have to help Stiles.” Oleander rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you guys know what’s going on with him?” Finn asked, looking at Oleander. “He’s barely talked to any of for the last week. We’re worried about him.”

“No, I haven’t heard from him pretty much since we moved in here.” Oleander looked shocked, his eyes looking towards Rayon.

The bodyguard just shook his head, looking down. “Ore knows what’s wrong, but he hasn’t said anything to me about what it is. For Stiles to swear him to secrecy, even from his partner, from Lydia, it must be serious.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Oleander crossed his arms. “Secrets are dangerous, especially in our world.”

“I get the sense that they’re both trying to protect all of us from something.”

“Last time someone I loved tried to keep secrets to protect me, I never saw them again.” Oleander glared at Rayon.

Florian walked in then, looking around the room. “Wow, everyone’s so tense. Everything okay?”

“Stiles is keeping secrets, and we’re all worried about him.” Finn looked over at the older fairy, frowning.

“Okay. I’ll talk to him tonight, one of mom’s old contacts asked me to meet her tonight at the school.” Florian sighed, setting the bags of take out on the coffee table.

“You can’t go alone.” Oleander turned his glare to his brother.

“I can take care of myself!”

“Last time you told me that, you nearly got eaten by vampires. The time before that you got hexed by witches. Forgive me for being over protective.” Oleander didn’t look impressed.

“Rayon’ll come with me. Does that make you happy?”

“Yes.” Oleander deflated slightly. “I’m starving.”

Rayon grinned, opening the bag, pulling out two containers and a bottle of wine. “Enjoy your meal, I’m taking going to eat mine and Rayon in my room.” He winked, nodding for a flushed Rayon to follow him to his room.

Pheea looked after the two of them dreamily, while Blaire and Finn gagged. Oleander huffed out a laugh. “You’ll get used to that.”

 

Lydia had been focus on the orb in the center of the room for so long that she had lost all sense of time. She could hear murmuring and she could feel herself being pulled in a hundred directions. Occasionally she heard a harsh voice telling her to focus. Her head was throbbing and she wasn’t sure, but her nose may have been pleading. All she wanted to do was scream.

“Stop. This isn’t working.” Libby’s voice cut through everything. Lydia fell to the ground with a huff, wiping her nose. It was bleeding. “You okay there, kid?”

“I’ll let you know in a minute.” Lydia held her head as she managed to get into a sitting position.

“So, what do you think the problem is?” Libby was standing above her.

“I can’t focus, not like I think you want me to.” Lydia sighed. Her mind was so scattered, with school, her personal life, and being head of the council, that it was a miracle the she could clear it away at all.

“Yeah. We’re going to try two more things tonight, then we’re going to call it quits, okay?” Libby held her hand out to help her up.

“I guess I can handle that.” Lydia patted down her dress with a deep breath.

“Now, instead of focusing on the orb, I want you to focus on the King. If you can manage to use the bond with him, you may be able to form the temporary bonds you make when trying to communicate with the dead or sense the near dead.”

Lydia nodded, closing her eyes. Stiles. She was so worried about him. They hadn’t ever been friends until she saw him as a tool to regain social status, even though they had started to hang out when Scott and Allison became a couple. They were friends now. Bound by a bond that neither of them ever took advantage of. She had almost forgotten about it until now.

There was a quiet thud of anxiety going through her. Stiles was anxious, panicked, confused. He needed help, but didn’t think anyone could help him. It was faint, but she could feel it, feel him.

She opened her eyes, nodding at the older banshee. “It’s a start.”

“Okay, now… scream.” Libby smiled at her.

Without a question, Lydia let out a shrill shriek that rang throughout the room and probably around most of the campus. She tilted her head, hearing whispering. Actual words. They didn’t make sense, but there were distinct voices around her, all talking at once. “I hear them.”

“Good, that’s enough for today. Headmistress Daily asked to see you after our lesson today.” Libby nodded at her before leaving the room.

Lydia sat on one of the benches, catching her breath for a few minutes before heading to Daily’s office.

Daily was sitting in her chair, leaning on her hands. Sunvalley was standing on the other side, looking at the other woman with anger in her eyes. “I don’t know what game you’re playing Daily, but you can’t just do this!”

“It wasn’t my decision, Penelope.” Daily replied calmly.

“You think we’re all just going to pick up and move, because you convinced the council that it would be best?”

Lydia paused in opening the door any further. Move? Who was moving and where?

“Dublin has always been our capital. It’s where the King and his council belong, right?” Daily’s words were meant to egg on the other fairy, and she was taking the bait.

“Stiles and the rest are still children! They need their parents, especially Stiles!”

“I don’t see how it would be any different than being here. Besides, Lydia and his majesty’s parents are humans, how could they possibly help them see them through this process?”

Sunvalley slammed her hands on the desk. “Even the council doesn’t have the power to dictate where we live, where the kids train. The old council keeping power like this is against our traditions and our laws.”

“King Stiles and his council are still too young to take on the responsibilities before them.”

“They are all of legal age by our laws.”

“You may have failed to notice, but we raise our children not by our own traditions anymore, but we fall in line with the humans. They weren’t ready because we have lost ourselves.” Daily cleared her throat. “Miss Martin, it is rude to eavesdrop.”

Sunvalley looked over at the door, where Lydia opened the door, glaring into the room. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Daily grimaced, waving dismissively. “Leave, both of you. If you’re both so set against it, you can take it up with the Council.”

“We are the Council.” Lydia said defiantly before Sunvalley gently pushed her out of the room with a huff.

Once they were outside, Lydia looked at the older fairy. “Does that happen a lot?”

“At least once a week. Come on, I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” She put an arm around Lydia’s shoulders, squeezing gently.

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“I can usually get her to concede, even if she doesn’t actually see reason. If I can handle it without having to involve you or Stiles, then I will.” She smiled at Lydia. “You both have enough to deal with, without having to deal with petty acts of usurpment.”

“Usurpment isn’t a word.” Lydia rolled her eyes, making Sunvalley laugh.

 

 


	43. Day in the Life: Werewolves and Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much everyone currently at Beacon Hills. The vampires and witches will either be two short chapters or one long chapter.

Allison was at her locker, minding her own business, when Erica and Isaac flanked her, leaning against the wall on either side of her. She jumped slightly, surprised to see them. “Hey, guys? Everything okay?”

“It’s been a week, and Scott still isn’t telling us what’s wrong.” Isaac pouted at her and she frowned at him.

“By my calculations, you were the last person to have a meaningful conversation with our alpha, so spill.” Erica took a bite out of her apple.

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve tried to talk to him about it too, but… All I know is that it’s about Stiles.” The human closed her locker and looked between them. “According to Lydia, Stiles is being even worse than Scott about whatever it is.”

Erica nodded slightly, walking away without saying anything. She grabbed onto Boyd’s arm, pulling him away. Isaac put his hands in his pockets, not looking at her. “I guess we have to just keep trying.”

 Smiling at him, she put her hand on his arm. “Scott and Stiles need to work out whatever is happening between them, for now we just need to remind Scott that we’re here for him.”

“Thanks.” He looked to where Boyd and Erica were waiting for him by his locker. With a smile, he walked out of Allison’s space.

On her way to her history class, she passed Derek and was prepared to duck her head, but he nodded at her with something close to a smile. She smiled back at him and he didn’t scowl at her.

“No Malia today?” Erica asked, hanging all over Isaac as he exchanged his books.

“My mother is a truly terrifying force, she managed to get Malia readmitted to the witch school.” Derek sighed as he readjusted the bookbag he was carrying on one shoulder.

Boyd nodded, impressed by the feat.

“What are you doing after school?” Isaac asked the alpha, swishing himself next to Boyd as he shut his locker.

Derek face went red and he looked away. “I have plans.”

“Anyone we know?” Boyd was smiling as the two blonds were waggling their eyebrows at the older male. Derek just rolled his eyes, walking away from the younger teens. He could hear them making guesses as he walked away, making him scowl more as he headed to class.

At lunch, Allison was moving to sit with the werewolves, but Matt walked infront of her with a shit eating grin on his face. “Hey Allison.”

She just glared at him, trying to move around him. “Hi Matt.”

“I heard you’re talking to McCall again. Any juicy details about him and Stiles you want to share?” He was holding his camera loosely in his one hand and she considered knocking it out of his hand.

“Don’t you dare…” Somehow, her glare became harsher and he just put his hands up.

“I’m not going to rat them out, but when the shoe finally drops, I want to be there to swoop in with all of the stories.”

“You’re a disgusting human, Matt.” She scoffed, trying to get past him again.

“I can’t be that bad. You did go out with me for a while…” His grin turned flirty.

Allison was about to let out a retort when an arm slipped around her shoulders. She looked next to her, seeing Erica with yellow eyes staring at the human boy.

“Beat it Daehler. Obviously, she isn’t interested.” The words that came out of Erica’s mouth was more like a growl. Matt took a few steps back before turning and running out of the cafeteria.

“Thanks.” Allison smiled at the other girl, who smiled at her.

“No problem. Any friend of Scott’s is a friend of ours.” Erica lead her back to the table.

“Speak for yourself Erica.” Derek rolled his eyes before looking up at Allison. “He’s not going to be a problem, is he?”

Shaking her head, she sat down with her lunch. “I don’t think so. He’s mostly harmless.”

With a hum, Derek went back to eating. Boyd asked Allison a question about homework for a class they had together and she smiled at him before answering. As they all got up to leave for class, Erica grinned at the human.

“What are you doing after school?”

“Mandatory family time. I’ve been trying to avoid my grandfather since he got into town, and…” She rubbed the back of her neck. Her gaze went to Derek, who was flaring his nostrils. “Yeah, I feel the same way.”

“That blows.” Isaac sighed, looking at Derek with a confused look on his face. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure.” A smile returned to her face as she looked between the three bitten wolves, all of who were smiling back at her.

Allison saw Scott later in one of her classes, but he didn’t look up at her or Isaac during the entire class, even when Isaac walked up to him to talk to him when the class ended. She didn’t envy him.

 

“So, you’re friends with werewolves now?” Her dad asked as he got into the car. She froze, forgetting how obvious she had been when waving at Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. “You know…”

“I don’t know. They turn into wolves, so what? Do you want me to stop being friends with Lydia too, or is it just werewolves?” She huffed, not looking at him.

“Allison, they’re dangerous.”

“ _Dangerous_? When was the last time a werewolf killed a human? Killed anyone in California?” She turned to glare at her father. “Aunt Kate has killed more of them in the last few years than they’ve killed anyone.”

Chris’s eyes went wide and he turned away from his daughter. “How’d you find out about that?”

“It doesn’t matter. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“My sister… is extreme.” He sighed as he finally pulled out of the school parking lot. “I didn’t want you to…”

“Know why Derek Hale hates me?” She was still glaring at the man. “Why Grandpa keeps telling me I should be like her?”

“You don’t have to be… I know that werewolves are people, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be cautious…”

“I am cautious, but I know Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, and they know me. I trust them Dad.” She crossed her arms.

“Okay, okay…” He conceited. “But do me a favor, don’t bring them up to your grandfather, or your mother.”

Huffing, she just nodded.

 

Boyd was sitting at Erica’s desk, doing homework. He occasionally looked over at his boyfriend and girlfriend, who were laying on Erica’s bed doing anything other than homework. Isaac was half on top of her, reading a comic book, while she was texting Pheea and Blaire. Erica’s mom called from downstairs and the two blonds fell off the bed when they both tried to get up at the same time. Boyd couldn’t help but smile at his two mates.

Erica disappeared for a while, and Isaac sat on the desk next to Boyd’s homework. “Is that English for Blake? Is it hard?”

“Not if you just do it.” Boyd gave him a pointed look, making Isaac groan. They both turned to look at Erica when she came back in, grinning from ear to ear.

“Mom’s going out. Probably won’t be home for a few hours.” She walked over to them, one of her hands rubbing Isaac’s thigh and the other running over Boyd’s head.

“You’re going to kill me.” Boyd huffed out, leaning into the touch.

“Is your heat coming early or something?” Isaac whimpered as he eyes fluttered closed.

She just laughed before taking a step away from them. They both looked at her hungrily before sharing a look and charging towards her.

 

Derek walked into the empty classroom. The school was almost completely deserted, save for the basketball team and the principal. Miss Blake was erasing her chalkboard, and didn’t look up until Derek knocked on the doorframe. She smiled as she looked over at him.

“Derek, come in.” She wiped the chalk off of her hands on her dress as she walked over to the wall of window, closing the blinds. “Close the door.”

Derek did as he was told, the door locking with a click. He walked over to her, dropping his bookbag at the foot of her desk. “Miss Blake…”

She put a finger over his lips and grinned. “You can call me Jennifer.”

He let out a growling sound when her lips pressed against his. Picking her up, he pushed her onto the desk, crowding into her space. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in even closer.

 

The sheriff was rubbing his brow, watching the gurney get pushed out of the OR. A hand touching his shoulder made him jump slightly, but he took a calming breath when he saw Melissa smiling at him.

“Hey, you seem a little jumpy?” She smiled at him.

“Just too much overtime.” He sighed. “And I’ve had a lot on my mind recently.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah. I talked to him earlier, but he didn’t sound… there’s something wrong that he isn’t telling me.”

“When did that boy ever tell you anything?” Melissa frowned at him, even though she wanted to smile. “Scott hasn’t been talking to me much, but I don’t think he’s telling Scott about it either.”

“I feel like I need to be doing more for him, but he’s so far away… and his life is so different from mine now…” The sheriff sat in one of the chairs along the wall, covering his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Scott’s still here, and I don’t know how to help him. I don’t know the first thing about werewolves.” Melissa took a deep breath as she sat next to the man. “Maybe we have some catching up we need to do, to help our boys.”

Groaning, the sheriff looked up at her. “Where would we even start?”

“I’ll ask Isaac later, maybe he can help us out.” She shrugged, standing back up as she looked at the pager on her hip. “I better go.”

He gave her a lazy wave, not moving until one of the deputies walked over, saying that the man was ready for questioning now.

 

Derek walked into his house, listening to Laura and Josh joking around in the kitchen. He could smell food cooking, pot roast, one of his favorites. His dad was entertaining some of the extended pack’s kids in the living room.

“Oh, Derek, Mom wanted to talk to you in her study.” Laura popped her head out of the kitchen. He nodded and she paused, her lips turning up into a grin. “Who’s the girl?”

Rolling his eyes, he headed up stairs to drop his bookbag. He heard his mom and Peter talking, arguing. The two were fighting over the pack and some decision his mom had made. Peter was always flip flopping on whether he wanted the pack to be more conservative or have a better relationship with other species. It made Derek’s head spin.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. Peter and his mom both went silent and he took it as a sign to open the door. His uncle grinned at him as he walked past him.

“Peter.” Talia’s words had the beta stopping in his tracks. “We will finish this discussion later.”

“Looking forward to it, sister.” Peter raised his hand as he continued walking. Derek turned to glare at the back of the older werewolf’s head.

“Derek.” His mother motioned for him to come into the room. He shut the door and sat down across from her. Her nostrils flared and she smiled at him softly. “It’s good that you’re finally moving on.”

The younger alpha could feel his face going red as he turned away from his mother. Sometimes having such keen senses was a curse. “Uh, yeah… it’s not anything serious…”

“If it does, you’ll let me know, right?” She leaned closer to him, still smiling. He just nodded and cleared his throat.

“Laura said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, Duecalion will be arriving this Friday and he will be leaving on Monday, but…” Talia sighed as she sat back in her chair.

“Scott’s not really in the right state of mind to get coaching from that maniac.” Derek crossed his arms.

“He’s going to have to be.” She looked at her son seriously. “I understand that what he’s going through is a delicate matter, and between him and Stiles, but he needs to put it aside if he truly wants to affect change in our world. Duecalion, the council, cannot wait for him to settle things with his mate.”

“I know. I’ll figure out a way to get his head back where it needs to be.”

“He trusts you Derek, he’ll listen to you.” Talia was smiling again and Derek stood up.

“Thanks Mom.” He nodded at her as he left the room.


	44. Day in the Life: Vampires and Witches

“Better?” Jackson asked, a hand on his bleeding neck as he watched Danny carefully. There was blood around his mouth, Jackson’s blood. Danny wasn’t looking as him as he smeared the blood across his face in his attempt to clean it off.

Danny huffed when he stood up, facing away from the boy who had turned him. “Yeah.”

Jackson’s blood had been the only thing had calmed Danny down, but neither of them had brought up why. It wasn’t exactly something Jackson was ready to talk about, not when he’d been grappling with it for so long. Danny wasn’t ready to forgive Jackson yet, even after weeks.

“A-Are you okay?” It was the first time that Danny had asked.

“Fine, I’m fine.” Jackson stood up, walking over to where Danny was standing, still not looking at him. He wanted the other boy’s blood, but after what happened the first time he had taken it, he didn’t think that the other boy let him have it.

“Jackson…” Danny turned to look at him after the two had stood there in silence for what seemed like ages. Jackson reached towards him, wiping at the blood still on his face with a fond smile on his face. “I’m not an idiot. I know why… why you couldn’t stop and why I…”

The fond look fell off of Jackson’s face as he dropped his hand. Danny grabbed his hand, his gaze harsh as he looked at his pain-in-the-ass best friend. Jackson gulped. “I’m sorry, I should’ve…”

“It doesn’t matter now, and it wouldn’t have mattered then. I still don’t have those feelings for you.” Danny pushed the hand away from him forcefully. Jackson took a step back, pulling his hand in close to his chest. “But this pull, of what we are… it’s…”

“Painful.” Jackson finished the other boy’s sentence when his face twisted with pain. “I didn’t ask for this either. I didn’t… but here we are.”

Danny paced across their room a few times before sitting on the edge of Jackson’s bed. “I guess it could be worse…”

“ _How_?”

“I could hate you.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “Or we could be like Stilinski and McCall.”

Jackson scoffed, crossing his arms. “I see your point.”

“What do you think the worst that could happen if we just…”

“We could end up hating each other.”

“So, you just want to keep fighting this, destiny?” Danny sounded so tired as he said it.

“I don’t know, but… whatever you want to do, I’m…” Jackson’s voice trailed off as he groaned. “I don’t think I could handle seeing you with someone else though.”

“I don’t think I could be with someone else.”

“Are you saying you want to…”

“Not right now, but… we’ll see how the next few weeks go.” Danny stood up, pulling out his phone and checking the time. “We should start getting ready for class.”

“Danny. Can… Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Cora sat in one of the arm chairs in the library, a book in her lap, the pages turning as she twirled her finger. She glanced up when she heard a murmur crawl across the room. Malia was walking towards her, her head hanging low and shoulders tense as she walked towards he cousin.

Shutting the book, Cora got up and smiled at Malia. “Hey, welcome back.”

“Yeah.” Malia glanced over at a group of boys that were looking at her with terrified expressions on their faces. “I thought I’d be glad to be back, but…”

“Don’t worry about them. This is where we belong, like it or not.” Cora huffed, wrapping an arm around the other girl’s shoulders to lead her out of the library. “Have you been practicing?”

“We’re not allowed to outside of school, remember? I was in enough trouble because of…”

“You honestly have missed much in any of the magic classes, but that history class, you’re going to be so lost.” Cora moved her hand off of her cousin and sighed. “We should probably go practice though, since you haven’t been able to.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Practice is the only way you’re going to learn to control it. I’ve been… practicing a lot.” Cora shrugged. “It’s getting a lot easier to…”

“Getting the magic out isn’t my problem Cora, it’s controlling it once it’s out.” Malia wrapped her arms around her torso. “And controlling what kind of magic…”

“You’ll get there, I know you will.”

Malia stood on the side line of the practice room, which was just an empty room with nothing to accidently destroy if a spell went awry. Cora was throwing energy balls at one of the targets painted on the wall. A couple of the other students were practicing slightly more complicated spells on the other side.

Cora stopped and turned to Malia with a sigh. “Come on, you’ll be fine.”

“I’m good really.” Malia put her hands up, but Cora just pulled her in front of the target she had been using.

She stared at for a while before she looked down at her hand. Biting her lip, she let magic flow into her hand. With a groan, she brought up the energy ball in front of her. It was a swirling mess of black and dark blue, unlike the pale-yellow energy balls that Cora and most other witches formed.

“Malia, it’s okay. Your magic runs a little dark, just control it.” Cora smiled at her when Malia gave her helpless look.

When Malia threw it, it richoted and several of the other witches were screaming as he flew towards them. Some moved out of the way while others brought up barriers, making it bounce around more. Once it fizzled away, all eyes went to Malia, who was running out of the room, Cora on her heels.

“Wait, Malia!”

“No! I can’t do this!” Malia yelled back, not stopping in her retreat. Cora groaned as she continued following, not sure what else to say that didn’t sound like a cat poster.

Malia only stopped when one of the teachers moved into her path. She looked up at him with a grimace.

“Everything alright?”

“Everything is fine.” She clenched her jaw as she looked away.

Cora huffed when she finally caught up, glancing at the teacher. “We were just getting some practice in, since Malia was out for a few weeks, but…”

“But?” He tilted his head slightly as he looked at Cora, then turned his gaze back to Malia. “I didn’t think sending you away would help with the control problems you’re having. You need extra tutoring, away from other students.”

“What? I can’t…” Malia glared at him, but he just smiled.

“I’ll talk to the headmaster, there are a few upper classmen might be able to help you, if you’re willing to master your powers.”

Malia didn’t say anything as she continued to glare at him. He chuckled and walked away. Cora moved to look at Malia, who just sighed and continued to move to their dorm without saying anything to her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be back to our regularly scheduled programming.


	45. Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this, I've just been really excited and motivated to work on my two new fics. I recently did a thing and graduated from college, so until I get a big girl job, I have infinite free time to work on these writing things I do and cry about having no job.
> 
> Enjoy?

Stiles was sitting at his desk, his leg bouncing nervously as stared at the crystals that were forming and falling in front of him. Ore was standing nearby, pretending that he wasn’t watching him carefully. It was only making him more anxious.

“You’re getting quite proficient at that.” Ore finally looked at him.

Huffing, Stiles let the last few piles of crystals fall, the resulting mist reabsorbing into his hands. “Thanks.”

“Perhaps you should call Scott. When was the last time you spoke with him?”

“It’s been a few days.” Stiles groaned as he dropped his head on the bed. “What do I tell him? That I have to make a choice between becoming a popsicle or letting my entire species die.”

“That’s exactly what you need to tell him.”

“And after that? How I am supposed to keep… Fairies and werewolves should be able to live for hundreds of years, but we’re not going to get as many as even humans.” He turned his head to look at his bodyguard. “How can I do that to him?”

“I can’t tell you what you should do, majesty. Only you can make a choice about what to do, and what to tell others about those choices. But, I think you need to talk to your mate.”

“I know, but it’s just so hard. We’re just kids.”

“If you were human, you and Scott would be just children, but you are both legal adults.”

“We weren’t raised surrounded by what we are, we’re still in school. The world is so different than when all the laws that tell me I’m old enough… for anything. I’m in charge of an entire species. I got fucking married.”

Ore put a hand on his shoulder. “You will be okay, you’re strong Stiles.”

“You’re not really good at pep talks.”

“I’m amazing at pep talks, I’m just used to having to help Rayon with much simpler relationship problems.”

“What I wouldn’t give to have normal problems.” Stiles got up from his chair, pausing when he heard his door open. Florian walked in, Rayon following him.

“Hey lil bro.” Florian smiled at him and Stiles just stared at him. The older fairy’s smile fell and he sighed. “So, I’m meeting one of Mom’s old contacts in a bit, and I figured I’d come get the dirt on why you’re acting like an asshole.”

“I’m being an asshole?” Stiles glanced at Ore, who just shrugged. “Who is it, Mom’s contact?”

“Oh, so you’re going to deflect?” Florian crossed his arms.

“No, I just want to know because… I’ll… I’ll tell you what’s going on, just please?” Stiles moved to sit on the bed. Florian moved a little closer.

“Her name’s Opal.”

“Fuck.” Stiles put his face in his hands. “I’ve met her. Please… don’t meet with her.”

“Stiles…” Florian sank to his knees in front of the teen, moving his hands away from his face. “What did she do?”

“Do you know that fairy powers originally came from crystals?”

“Of course, it’s like a fairy bed time story. The crystals all disappeared and we were able to move away from the source.” Florian spoke softly, his face cautious. “But it’s not just a story.”

“It wasn’t them disappearing that let us move.” Stiles held out his hands, crystals forming in his hands. “The crystals are inside of all of us, but we still need solid crystals to… transfer the power.”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“Royal fairies… the crystals inside of us can… we can… we can become crystal, and become the source of power for other fairies.”

Florian’s eyes went wide as he stood up, pacing across the room a few times. “So… this is what’s been…”

Stiles very quickly gave the rest of the explanation about crystals and at some point Florian sat on the floor with his head on his knees. When he finished, he moved off the bed to sit next to his brother.

“So… my dad… and Mom knew… and you… fuck Stiles.” Florian looked at him, his hands shaking slightly. “I see why you’ve been having such a hard time.”

“Florian, don’t go see Opal. I-I… I don’t have a good feeling about this. I don’t want to lose you to this.” Stiles looked at him seriously.

“Come with me. Stiles, I’ll be okay. If becoming a crystal antenna is what I need to do to help, then damn it…” Florian laid back on the floor. “I’m not in any hurry, but I’m cool with it.”

“Oleander is going to kill you if he finds out.” Stiles prodded his brother’s side with his foot.

“Only _if_ he finds out. And he’s not going to, about either of us. He’d mother hen us so hard.” Florian smacked at Stiles’ foot. “I know he’d care more about us and our safety than the whole of our species.”

Stiles didn’t say anything as he moved his foot back in so he could hug his leg.

“I don’t envy the choice you have to make, bro. But I’m here for you, whatever choice you make.” Florian moved off the floor. “And I’m meeting Opal, but I’d like you come with me.”

With a sigh, Stiles held out his hand for his brother to help him up. Once they were both up, they both looked at the two bodyguards that were having a silent argument by the door.

“By the way, you need to tell Scott.” Florian looked at Stiles, making the teen groan again.

“So, everyone keeps telling me.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Is there a reason you smell like the new English teacher and sex?” Scott asked, not looking up from his homework when Derek walked into his room.

“I don’t… I-I…” Derek groaned, shutting the door behind him. “It doesn’t matter. That’s not why I’m here.”

“Whatever.” Scott huffed, turning in his chair to look at the older alpha. “What is it then?”

“Duecalion is going to be coming this weekend to start your… initiation for the Council.” Derek watched as Scott’s face went on a journey of emotion. “You don’t need to be okay by the time he gets here, but you need to get it together enough to act okay.”

“I don’t know if I can do that. Stiles is…”

“You need to forget about Stiles for a little bit. You have your own life, your own responsibilities.” Derek huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re an alpha, and soon to be the youngest person to join the Alpha Council, the first in like fifty years. It’s a big deal Scott.”

“I know!” Scott snapped, standing up. “I know! But Stiles…”

“Is at his school living his own life! Trying to take his rightful place as the ruler of his own people! I know that he isn’t okay right now, but until he opens up to you about it, you can’t do anything!”

Scott stared at him for a long time before letting himself fall back into the chair. “You’re right. I just… I’ve spent my entire life with him by my side, and not that we’re bound he’s not here… It’s been hard to focus.”

“Hasn’t he always had a hard time focusing? Maybe it’s just the bond?” Derek smirked at the younger boy, who let out a huff of laughter.

“I didn’t think of that.”

“You’ve been pretty distracted.”

“I’ll be able to handle Duecalion, I promise. You and your mom and don’t need to worry about it.”

“My mom worries even more when people tell her not to.”

“I think that might be a mom thing. My mom’s been hovering.”

Derek chuckled as he sat on Scott’s bed. “You should come over so Mom can brief you so you’re prepared for this weekend.”

Scott groaned and sunk into his chair as he covered his face.


	46. Telling the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I finally updated again! I went way more complicated with this plot than I needed too and now we're all paying for it by me hardly updating.

Stiles stood against the post of his bed, and his council had varying looks of shock and terror. He had just gotten done telling them the choice he would have to make and the fate that Florian had signed himself up for.

Pheea was the first to speak, standing up from the loveseat next to her brother and waved her hands dismissively. “Hold the fucking phone, you’re joking, right? This is some kind of joke, right?”

“I wish we were.” Stiles sighed, glancing at his brother, who looking a little queasy. He’d seen the crystals under the school gotten more information from Opal, but still he signed up to become a crystal in a few years, when and where they needed him. Oleander was going to kill them.

“So, the ‘royal’ status of fairies like the two of you… it was never about ruling, it’s about being the source for other fairies.” Lydia furrowed her brows together. “The titles and authority are just consolations for your sacrifice.”

“Nothing else has to give up their lives to sustain their powers, why do we? And why does it have to be you?” Blaire looked like she was about to cry.

“I don’t know why.” Stiles looked down and closed his eyes.

“What are you going to do?” Finn pulled his sister back down next to him, trying to calm her down now that she was all but in hysterics.

“I don’t know yet. It’s… it’s…”

“Unfair.” Blaire, Lydia, and Pheea said in unision. Stiles just nodded, then glanced at Miss Sunvalley, who hadn’t said anything yet.

“Did you know?”

“No. My parents were both royal fairies, so I knew there was something, something about the King, about Royals… a dark secret, but I had no idea it was something like this.” She looked up at him and frowned. “I’m sorry Stiles. If I had known…”

“What would you have done? I don’t see how knowing any sooner would’ve changed anything…”

“You could’ve chosen to not go down the road you did, you could’ve let Scott go.”

“It doesn’t matter what could have been. I’m bound to Scott, and I have to make this choice. There’s nothing I can do to change it now.” Stiles swallowed hard. “I still haven’t told him.”

“You think it’s a good idea, to tell him? It’s only going to…” Miss Sunvalley started.

“Scott is already worried, and I owe him an explanation as to why I’ve been freaking out for the last few weeks. I can’t make this choice without him at least knowing I have to make it.”

“Not to add to your stress, but you should be going into heat again next week sometime.” Lydia sighed, moving to stand next to him. “You and him need to figure that out, because I remember you telling me that you weren’t going to go through that alone again.”

“You totally just skyrocketed my stress level.” Stiles glared at her.

“And that big party is the week after that, so you might want to get that speech about you and Scott ready if you’re still planning on coming clean to the public about you and him.”

“It’s like you want me to have a panic attack or something. Anything else any one wants to tell me?”

“You have a meeting with the old council during your lunch tomorrow.” Miss Sunvalley supplied.

“That was a rhetorical question.” Sighing, Stiles made a dismissive gesture. “Everyone get out, I need to call Scott.”

Everyone moved quickly, thankful that he was finally going to talk to his mate.

He sent Scott a text. ‘Free to Skype?’

A few minutes later he got a reply ‘give me a few minutes’

Stiles took a few sobering breaths as he pulled up his computer and waited. He pulled up a site about human heats and the little calendar in the corner of his computer. Repeatedly, he counted to find out exactly when he’d go into heat again, if it was regular. Since it was only his second heat, he doubted it would be.

“Hey?” Scott said when he finally called him. Stiles smiled at him weakly, searching the werewolf’s face. He looked so tired.

“I’m really, sorry, about the last few… weeks. I-I found out some things about myself that I-I… I’m not really sure how to tell you this.”

“Stiles, whatever it is…” He looked so worried, and he wasn’t going to get any less worried once he knew.

“But, before I tell you, there’s something else.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m going to go into heat either next Thursday or Friday.”

Scott’s face went bright red as he stared at his screen with wide eyes. After a few moments, he coughed and nodded. “Where are we going to meet?”

“I don’t know yet. I-I’m terrified that it’s going to start early or late… or…” Stiles covered his face with his hands, suddenly realizing his third fear. That it wouldn’t come at all and that he was already pregnant.

“Whenever it happens, I’m going to be there with you. I promise that you’re not going through this alone again.” Scott moved closer to the camera with a soft smile. “This will be easier once we… come out to everyone.”

“So, you still want to do that?” Stiles sighed, moving his hands onto his knees.

“Of course. I want it to be us that tells everyone, I don’t want it to be some other source or something…”

“No, you’re right… I just…” Chewing on his lip, he held his hands out in front of him, palms up and in view of the camera. “I need to tell you what’s been bothering me before I chicken out.”

Scott’s eyes went wide when the crystals formed in Stiles’ hands, and they tears started spilling down his cheeks as Stiles told him what the crystals meant, for him, for fairies, for them. He didn’t say anything and Stiles’ heart was pounding in his chest.

“Scott?”

“This isn’t… fuck…” Scott rubbed his eyes, sobbing a few times. “I’ll miss you so much, this isn’t fucking fair.”

“I haven’t decided yet Scott.” Stiles said it softly. He should’ve waited to do this in person. He wanted to wipe the tears off the werewolf’s face.

“Why the hell not? Stiles, an entire goddamn species is depending on you!”

“Would you do it? Give up everything to save the werewolves?” He closed his eyes, tears coming to his eyes now.

“I-I…” Scott paused and sobbed a few times. “I don’t know… But I don’t…”

“Then don’t try to play it off like it’s so easy. I know that no matter what I choose, we, my friends, we’re going to suffer. On one hand, I give up my life for the fairies, but I leave you alone and leave my friends knowing what I gave up for them. One the other, we get to be together for a long time, but we have to live that there were thousands of people who had to die for it to happen.”

“I-I… I think you should do it…” Scott said about several moments of silence. Stiles looked at the screen, his mouth hanging open slightly. “I-I… this is your choice. I can’t make it for you, but I think you should do it. You can’t… please don’t make this decision just because of me.”

“Scott…”

“We’re going to have years together still, and I will enjoy every moment with you, we’ll make the most of it.” Scott reached for the screen like he wanted to hold him. Stiles reached for the screen too.

“I-I… I have time to make up my mind, I just thought you should know.” Stiles sighed when he finally retracted his hand. “Thank you, for… for everything.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll always be here for you.” Scott smiled at him and it made Stiles feel a little choked. He might not always be there for him. “Let me know the plans for your heat, I’ll be there.”

Stiles nodded, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once they finished saying their goodbyes, Stiles shut his computer and laid back on his bed. Tears were streaming down his eyes and he knew that Scott was doing the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duecalion will be staring in the next chapter, then we'll be getting to see the love birds share Stiles' heat, and then the party! And major plot things!


	47. Trials of Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time? Sorry :(
> 
> One of the reasons this took so long is I never bothered to figure out exactly what the Trials in the title are... still haven't. Eh?

“You ready, to face Duecalion?” Derek asked as he drove.

“Yeah.” Scott sighed as he looked out the window. “I finally know what’s been wrong with Stiles. I’m glad he finally told me, but…”

“But know that you know, you’re worried about _it_ and just just him.” The older alpha gave him an understanding look.

“It’s a choice he has to make, not now, and not soon… but it’s a difficult choice, one that _he_ has to make.” He rested his head back as they turned into the long Hale driveway. “I’m focusing on whatever it is I have to do, promise.”

“Good. He’ll probably leave the history lessons that you need, all the vows you’ll have to take to my mother.” He slammed on the breaks as a deer ran in front of them. “He’ll probably be mostly be preparing you for the physical tests you’ll have to do.”

“Tests?”

“They’re called tests, but they’re just formalities at this point, tradition.” Derek explained as he continued driving, slower now. “The vote means that you’re in the council, you just need to jump through some hoops before you actually get to start acting like you’re in the council.”

“So that’s why there’s so much preparation.” Scott rubbed his shoulder with a grimace. “Is there anything you and the rest of the pack need to do?”

“Yes, but Deucalion should be focused on what you need to do.” Derek pulled in next to his sister’s car and turned off the engine. “It would be a problem if he did do that pack stuff. A key member of our pack isn’t here.”

“My mate.” Scott huffed, getting out of the car.

Derek looked around once they were out of the car. “Looks like he left his envoy at home this time, and it’s probably just him.”

Once they were inside, Peter boredly announced that Talia and Deucalion were waiting in Talia’s office for them. Scott didn’t even look at him or acknowledge him as he walked a step ahead of Derek.

The door to the office was open, and Deucalion was talking about a pair of young alphas he had just added to his pack. Talia looked less than assumed by the story, looking up at Scott and her son when they entered.

“Ah, young Alpha McCall, and Derek.” Deucalion turned his face towards them, grinning.

“Alpha Deucalion.” Derek nodded at him, frowning. “I’ll be going then…”

“No, as Scott’s second, you are privy to all of this information as well.” Deucalion glanced at Talia who nodded. “Let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable.”

“I’ll ask Peter to find somewhere else to watch his shows and check his twitter.” Derek left. Scott could here Derek growling at the older werewolf.

Scott was zoning out mostly while Deucalion was listing everything he and his pack needed to do for his initiation into the council. There was so much, and everything sounded complicated. His head was going to explode trying to remember that on the day of initiation. He glanced at Derek, who looked like he was paying close attention and taking mental notes. Derek was the best second.

By the time the Deucalion had finished talking, it was late. There was only time for a few things. Deucalion wanted to know how well Scott could control his shift and how well he fought.

“How will he even know if I’m shifted?” Scott asked Derek quietly, rolling his shoulders. He spent most of his time trying to fight the shift, so he hadn’t done it at all since camp.

“The sounds of your bones rearranging, the slight change in scent.” Derek crossed his arms, looking over at Deucalion warily. “He’s going to ask about your anchor.”

Scott nodded. “I’ve never seen you full shift.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Derek turned his gaze to the ground, a pained look on his face. Scott nodded and took a few steps away from Derek. He shifted first into the partial shift, fangs and claws. Deucalion’s expression didn’t change at all as he was facing Scott’s general direction. Once he was in his full shift, he heard the man made a small sound of amusement. He felt Derek’s presence heavily in that form, feeling him keeping himself in a state of false calm.

“What’s your anchor, Scott?” Deucalion asked once he looked human again. Scott swallowed hard, looking down at the ground. The other werewolf would know if he was lying, so he just had to vague.

“Stiles.”

“The King of the Fae?” Deucalion really sounded amused. “Odd.”

“He and I have been friends for a long time, he was there during my first shift.”

Nodding, he folding up his cane and attached it to his belt. “It is difficult, to be away from a person that is your anchor, and yet you seem to be very controlled.”

“I worked extra hard to be able to utilize him as my anchor when we found out that we’d be separated.” Scott was scared to fight Deucalion. He’d heard stories of the kinds of things the blind man could do; he was a legend among werewolves.

“Who trained you in fighting?” He was unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up now.

“Derek mostly, Laura a little.” Scott focused on the blind werewolf. “I’ve never been in a real fight before.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The first round, Scott was face first in the dirt before he even knew what hit him. Derek helped him up, since he was too surprised and embarrassed to get up on his own. Deucalion didn’t give him much time to steady himself before he hit him again. He lasted longer, blocking several of the other alpha’s blows until he put in a body lock, claws touching his neck.

By the time that Talia came out to yell at them, Deucalion was satisfied with Scott’s fighting skills. They were apparently excellent for his age and lack of experience. Scott felt exhausted as Derek clamped his hand on his shoulder to keep him upright.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” Derek raised his eyebrows at him. Scott nodded with a frown.

Scott had a few texts from Stiles asking if he was okay. He felt mortified telling Stiles that he was just beaten by an old blind man.

The rest of the weekend was spent with Deucalion testing his endurance and his strength. Scott didn’t get many breaks, and they ones he did get only came when Talia came to force Deucalion to give him one. The tension between the two adult alphas was thick, and it make Scott nervous. He half expected the two of them to just start fighting right there.

When Deucalion finally left, Scott could do nothing but lay on the Hale’s couch and pant. The man had given him things to work on, promising that they spend more time together after the big gala, because of course he was invited to that.

“You did well.” Peter’s voice came from somewhere above him.

He was too exhausted to even be scared, so he just let out a small growl as he covered his eyes with his arm.

Peter chuckled. “You’re really turning into a real alpha, but you could still use some help.”

“Why don’t you help yourself and stop talking to me?”

“Oh? What exactly are you going to do?” Peter’s tone was mocking, and flirty. It pissed him off. “You look so tired that you’d have no choice but to lie there and take it.”

Scott let out another little growl, and he smelled another alpha enter the room and fear roll off Peter.

“He might be too tired to fight back Uncle, but I’m not too tired to defend my alpha.” Derek said, the threat obvious in his voice.

Peter just hummed and retreated. Derek moved closer to Scott, still tense.

“You alright?”

“I’ll let you know when my heartrate goes back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter is going to be some straight lore and laws and stuff, which I hope to have finished soon. And then smut!
> 
> Also, I forgot for a while, and you might've too, but Scott and Stiles are fifteen in this story? They're -fifteen- and they have to go through all this shit. Why did I do this to them? I'm a horrible person.


	48. Body Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I lied about lore this chapter? Sorry.
> 
> Also, sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've been very focused on my VLD WIP and I also just got a job. I only got to finish this today because power went out at work so I got to come home early.
> 
> But! I have an outline written for this, which only includes major plot points and not random like character/relationship development in the middle of all that plot, but hey, it's something!

Scott had just left the cafeteria, it was Friday, so he was more than ready for the school day to be over. Erica and Isaac were both whining about something, but he hadn’t actually been paying them any attention because he was pretty sure it was stupid. He paused when he smelled a familiar scent, a fairy.

“Scott! Scott!” Rayon’s voice called, and Scott turned to see the fairy running towards him, pushing through the teenagers.

“Is he…?” Scott moved quickly to meet him. “Stiles… is he?”

Rayon nodded. “I know it’s the middle of the day, but…”

“No, take me to him.” Scott turned to look back at where his pack was standing.

“Don’t worry, Boyd and I will cover for your classes.” Erica’s voice cut through the crowd.

“I’ll let your mom know.” Isaac reassured him.

“Thanks guys.” Scott smiled as he turned back to the fairy. “Let’s go.”

On the drive, Scott kept fidgeting, he felt like Stiles. He didn’t say anything to Rayon and Rayon didn’t say anything to him. When he finally stopped in front of a hotel, he nodded at him as he got out.

“Ore has the key, he’ll be looking for you in the lobby.”

Scott took the key from the other fairy, nodding when he was told the room number, then he was practically running towards the elevators. He could hear pitiful moans and whimpers from inside, the unmistakable scent of an omega in heat, his omega was stronger and stronger as he got closer to the door. The ‘do not disturb’ sign was already hanging on the knob.

“Hey…” Scott sunk to his knees next to the bed. Stiles was naked, his skin glistening with sweat. The scent of desire, of need was making Scott’s mind go foggy.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Stiles reached for him, cupping his cheek. “I need you.”

Scott smiled as he started tugging off his shirt. “I’m here, I’m here Stiles.”

Once Scott’s shirt was off, he moved onto taking off his pants. Stiles reached out and touched his chest, whimpering as he visibly shook. The sound prompted Scott to move a little quicker. He moved so he was looming over Stiles once he was completely unclothed. He was already painfully hard.

Stiles spread his legs wide as he pulled Scott down to kiss him. Scott pressed his fingers against the fairy’s hole, making Stiles shudder and whimper into his mouth.

“Fuck… you’re so…” Scott pulled his lips away, pushing three fingers into Stiles’ ass easily. He was already sloppy and wet.

“I c-can’t… need it, can’t wait…” Stiles closed his eyes tightly. “Already waited too long…”

Pulling his fingers out, Scott repositioned himself so he closer to Stiles, his dick lined up with Stiles’ waiting hole. “I got you…”

The sound Stiles made when Scott pushed inside of him slowly almost made him cum. Scott’s head was spinning, the mix of the Stiles’ scent and the heat around his dick was too much. By the way Stiles was whimpering and shaking, it probably wouldn’t be long before he came too.

“You okay?” Scott pressed his forehead against Stiles’.

Stiles sobbed as he clawed at Scott’s back. He bucked his hips to get some stimulation, and too tell Scott to move because he was too wrecked to actually say anything. Scott took the hint and started at a steady pace.

Tears fell down Stiles’ face after his second orgasm. Scott kissed the tear tracks, telling him reassuring things as he continued pounding into him. The werewolf was so close and he was losing control over his movements.

“Fuck… fuck, _fuck_ , fuck!” Stiles’s voice broke as Scott’s knot inflated inside of him. A few more thrusts and they were both coming together.

“Shit…” Scott panted as he dropped on top of Stiles.

Stiles closed his eyes tightly. “Nope, don’t say it… it’s not happening.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Scott moved up onto his elbows to look down at Stiles. Stiles shook his head and put his hands over the wolf’s mouth.

“Let’s take a nap… I’m exhausted…” Stiles rested his head back. “This isn’t over.”

It had been hours since Scott had gotten there and he was completely exhausted, and he knew that it would days that he’d have to keep up with Stiles. He could see that Stiles was frustrated with him own body, the constant need for release.

“Hey…” Scott cupped Stiles cheek as they laid facing each other. They had just laid back down after refueling. “How about we try something different.”

“I think we’ve gone through most of the gay Kamasutra at this point Scott.” Stiles said tiredly, his eyes still closed.

“No, I mean…” Scott took a deep breath. “I want you inside me.”

Stiles’ eyes shot open and he looked at Scott with disbelief. “Are… are you…”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want this, I want you.” Scott kissed him. “I trust you.”

“What position?” Stiles pressed in a little closer as he ran his fingers through Scott’s hair.

They stayed on their sides, but with Scott’s back pressed against Stiles. An arm was around him tightly as Stiles’ other hand very gently opened him up. Scott held the hand on his chest tightly as he bit his lip to keep himself from making noises.

“It’s okay, I want to hear you… I want to make sure I’m not hurting you…” Stiles kissed the back of Scott’s neck as he continued moving his fingers.

“Your fingers are so long…” Scott groaned as he pressed his ass back. “Your scent is…”

Stiles let his fingers fall out of Scott. “You ready?”

Scott pressed his head back into Stiles, trying to arch his neck so he could see his mate. “Yeah… please… Stiles…”

The noise that Scott let out when Stiles pushed into him slowly made Stiles cum before he was even completely seated. He was still painfully hard though.

“Fuck.” Scott breathed out as he reached back and grabbed at Stiles’ waist.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… it’s good… keep going.”

They came together at the end, screaming each other’s names. Stiles didn’t pull out as he nuzzled into Scott’s neck. “Thank you.”

It was early Monday morning when Stiles felt the heat break. He got out of bed and looked over himself. Scott reached for him.

“It’s over… I need… I need a shower…” Stiles looked down at Scott who just nodded and started to get out of bed too. “I-I… I could use some alone time too… just a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll grab one when you’re done then.” Scott let go of his hand and settled back into the bed.

After they were both showered, they sat cuddled up on the loveseat, neither of them looking towards the bed which was covered in every bodily fluid imaginable.

“So, how pregnant do you think I am?” Stiles asked as he rested his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“I’m hoping not at all.” Scott sighed, pulling Stiles closer to him gently. “But, it’s pretty likely… and we’ll deal with it.”

Stiles let out a distressed noise as he looked up at Scott. “I’m not ready to be a dad… and how do I even give birth? I mean…”

“Let’s not worry before we need to.” Scott soothed his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “When do you think you’ll know?”

“Well, this time next month… I’ll either go into heat or I won’t…” Stiles bit his lip. “I bet it’ll make my powers go all wonky… and morning sickness… oh… fucking…”

Scott kissed him gently. “You’re not going to be going through this alone, you’ll have me and the pack, your council… our parents, your brothers…”

“I know… I’m just… with everything else that is going on… I don’t want this right now.”

“Me either.”


	49. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just throw this at you and run away.
> 
> Sorry its been so long.

The large ballroom was crowded with people, the sounds from them talking among themselves was almost deafening as Stiles and his council stood on the other side of the curtain. Stiles’ publicist had waited for the last minute to announce that the identity of his mate was finally going to revealed, and still the press had made sure that they were all there. As Lydia read off the list of reporters the day before, Stiles almost passed out.

Miss Sunvalley had just finished listing off the human world leaders that had shown up or sent a representative. There were people from countries Stiles couldn’t even find on a map.

And them the twin started listing off the fairies. Of course the whole old council, the headmaster of every fairy academy, and too many royals for them to even name off.

  Blaire got the pleasure of telling him the other non-humans that had actually made it. Three members of the Alpha council brought their spouses, heirs, and seconds, including Talia and Duecalion. Two had sent their heirs and one had sent their second. Scott had brought along the whole pack – Erica and Isaac were terrorizing the hoity-toity crowd by their mere presence. All three High Witches were in attendance. And a whole host of Elder Vampires were scattered around the room, keeping to themselves. And then the young students of all species that Lydia had requested from the other leaders, which included Jackson, Danny, Malia, and Cora.

It was a full house.

“Stop.” Stiles swatted at Lydia’s as she adjusted his attire again. “At this point, this is as good as it’s going to get.”

Her eyes went to the bite mark, still healing from Scott biting him again while he was in heat a week ago, completely exposed by the sheer top Stiles had draped around himself. “Are you sure this is what you want to wear?”

“Too late to change my mind now.” Stiles looked over at the clock. “It’s time for you to give your welcome address with the rest of the council.”

“You sure you’re ready for this?”

“No.” Closing his eyes, Stiles thought to Scott, wondering exactly where he was in the crowd. An image of the stage flashed through his mind in reply. “But we can’t keep hiding it.”

Nodding, Lydia pulled him into a quick hug. Then she went through the small gap in the curtain, the other members of the council following behind her with no prompting.

Stiles listened to Lydia speak. Authority heavy in her voice, she spouted standard words of peace and prosperity. The whole council had been working on her speech for weeks and the collective turned it into text book diplomacy. It was almost painful to listen to.

Then she switched gears. Talking about him, and his announcement. It didn’t make sense to beat around the bush, they were doing it right away. And it’s not like with his wardrobe choices, he could even try to talk about any else once he made his appearance.

As he started walking on stage, he felt a strong rush of encouragement from both Scott and Lydia. It helped a lot, especially as there was a wave of shocked gasping as he walked towards the stage and the cameras projecting onto the screen focused on the mark Scott had left on display.

“Good afternoon.” Stiles let his mouth quirk up a little as he put his hands firmly on either side of the podium, to keep himself from visibly shaking. “As you can see, my Nature Bond is with a werewolf. And I’m sure most of you understand why I would hide that fact. Werewolves and the Fae have historically been at odds with each other, and seeing the crowd before me, I see that they still are. My people and my True Mate’s people putting the entire rest of the world between themselves.”

Stiles watched as everyone looked to either side of each other, murmuring when they noticed all the fairies were on the far left of the room and the werewolves were on the far right, humans, vampires, and witches between them as a buffer. “I’m sure for many of the fairies and the wolves, it wasn’t conscious. A few of each noticed where the other group was and put distance between each other to avoid conflict, then the rest grouped with their own. But the humans, vampires, and witches, even if I can see them grouped together, they’re still intermingled with each other.”

Again people looked around, taking note of how true what he said was.

“Hiding my relationship with the constant scrutiny was so difficult, but we knew that being open wouldn’t be much easier. Both of our people would look at us and reject the relationship, which is why we have to make it public. Whatever forces determine soulmates set us on this path, and we think it may have been to finally put an end to the conflict between our people.”

Closing his eyes, Stiles took a few centering breaths. For the first time since the doors were opened, the room was completely silent. He hadn’t rehearsed most of this, but he thought he was doing pretty well. But the next part was the hardest. The world could hate him for having a werewolf mate, but putting Scott on the spot was too much.

With his eyes still closed, he spoke again. “If you’re still sure you want to get everything out in the open, please, love, join me on stage.”

Stiles could feel Scott’s nervousness pulsating through him, but also the determination. He opened his eyes and saw Scott moving away from where he was standing between Duecalion and Talia. A soft smile spread across his face as Scott looked up at him.

Eyes followed Scott as they noticed the movement, people moving out of his way. The werewolves jumping out of his way like they were suddenly afraid of his touch. Stiles moved the side of the stage to wait near the stairs.

Stiles reached out for Scott’s hand as the werewolf made it the top of the stairs. Scott took it with a tight grip, pulling Stiles close to him. Their lips pressed together for a soft kiss. There was shrieking, gasping, growling, swearing, and noises that could only be the inhumans loosing control over their powers.

When they pulled away, it was so hard, but there were questions being shouted up at the stage now. Stiles and Scott looked at each other for a second, quickly and silently communicating the way they always could. Then they were moving to the podium, their hands still linked.

“My Nature Bound, my True Mate, Alpha Scott McCall.” Stiles said once he was in front of the microphone again. Scott stood beside him, his eyes focused on the fairy as he squeezed his hand. “And now, if you promise to do so civilly, we’re opening to answering your questions.”

 

 


End file.
